


My London adventure

by Berto19



Category: Sherlock Gnomes - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: One evening after work a package arrives at Rona's address containing two very unusual garden gnomes. They're trying to save London's garden gnomes from being destroyed by a villain thought dead. But is he really and where does Rona fit into this?





	1. Chapter 1

The strangest day of my life began just as I had finished stocking the shelves and my fingers were brushing my name tag when I heard my supervisor call my name.

Letting out a loud sigh I turned to see Alex hurrying towards me, a slight smile on his face. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked, hiding the tiredness on my face with a false smile. Even though Alex was an attractive man in his early thirties with two mismatched eyes; one brown and one blue and curly black hair that any lady with half a mind would hang on his every word I was cautious when he came to see me even though he knew I had finished my workload for the day

"I'm glad you're here, Rona. I need you to unpack a few boxes for me." Alex answered and I nodded, following him to a small storeroom for all of our newly arrived stock. As soon as I entered the room I blinked at the amount of boxes; there were enough to fill the room reaching towards the ceiling.

Noting how wide my eyes were Alex cleared his throat and I turned my head to see him fiddling with a clipboard in his hand. "If you finish these before you leave I'll pay you time and a half." He offered and with a sigh I nodded, adjusting my name tag. "Thanks again."

As soon as he left, closing the door behind him I groaned only loud enough for me to hear. "Guess I'm working overtime today." I muttered, grabbing the invoice before I scanned the list. I finished unpacking the boxes and as I signed the invoice I looked at my watch, staring at it once I realized I'd been working over two hours past my usual workday.

Shaking my head I set the clipboard down on the desk before I tugged my nametag off, dropping it into my pocket before I started to leave the room. My fingers had barely brushed the doorknob when I thought I heard someone whispering but when I turned back around I found nothing other than a bunch of unpacked boxes and a set of lawn ornaments including a pair of garden gnomes who looked strangely familiar.

"Is someone there? Apart from me of course." I called out but no one answered and I snorted to myself, my cheeks slightly red as I quickly left the storeroom. "Figures. Must be working too hard....I'm hearing things."

At least there's one good thing about this warehouse job; it's close by.

Finally arriving home that evening I unlocked my apartment door, rubbing at my tired eyes. Stepping through the open doorway I locked it behind me leaning against it with a loud yawn. "Finally home." I whispered to myself as I made my way towards my kitchen, kicking off my sneakers as I did. "Wonder if I can be bothered cooking tonight." I said aloud, yawning immediately and with a smile I walked over to the cordless phone. But as I did I heard a knock at my front door and with an eyeroll I headed back, looking at the door with a frown before I cleared my throat. "Who is it?" I called out, slipping my sneakers back on as I did.

"I have a delivery for you. If your name's Rona of course." A man answered from the other side of the door and with a shrug I unlocked the door to find a young man about my age holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes that's me. But I didn't buy anything." I answered, taking the clipboard that he offered. Looking at the invoice I saw my name and something written though the writing was almost illegable.

Probably a mistake but I couldn't help being slightly curious and after I noticed it had already been paid for by whoever had sent it I decided to sign for it. After giving the deliveryman my signature he handed me a small box from behind his back and after I stared at it I noticed it had come from Alex's warehouse.

"Hey this can't be right. Hey!" I called out only to see the delivery driver had already climbed back into his van and with a wave he drove away, leaving me holding the box. "Guess I'm stuck with whatever this is. Oh well guess I can drop it off tomorrow on my day off. Hopefully without Alex thinking I'm looking for more hours." I muttered to myself, kicking the door closed behind me before I locked it. I dropped the box near the door and to my surprise I heard a muffled yelp that seemed to be coming from somewhere inside the box.

"Oh not again." I whispered, stepping close to the box before I gave it a tiny kick. Straight away I heard a much louder yelp and I jumped back as the box shifted on the floor, causing me to let out a somewhat girly scream I'm not proud of as I stumbled back.

"That is most rude." Someone grumbled and I blinked as a set of hands pushed the box flaps fully open to reveal a man no bigger than the gnomes I'd unboxed a few hours earlier. As he looked around the room I took another hurried step back, my mind fixating on the fact that he looked like a minitaure version of Sherlock Holmes before his gaze fixed on me. Briefly his eyes went wide and with a click I heard, and saw, him freeze.

"Sherlock, what are you..." A second man emerged from the same box, this time dressed as Doctor Watson before he too froze upon seeing me standing there.

Confused and more than a little frightened I backed away before my feet tangled in the mat I had just purchased and with a cry I fell backwards. Striking my head on the floorboards I saw stars and as I lay there I could have sworn the room was growing larger before my vision dimmed, my eyelids fluttering before I passed out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

With a groan I shifted onto my back eyes shut tight as I waited for my head to cease aching. Even with my eyes closed I heard a strange click, like something metal being tapped on the floor and after I finally mustered up enough to courage to crack open an eye I found myself staring into another set. With a cry my eyes shot open to find the same two garden gnomes looking back at me, the one who looked like a miniature version of Doctor Watson stared at me while the other just shook his head.

"You would think she's never seen a garden gnome before." The Sherlock Holmes gnome sighed and I blinked, sitting with wide eyes. "Please stop staring at us like that. It is very unnerving." He told me and I swallowed, shaking my head at the pair.

"I've seen garden gnomes before, wiseguy." I replied as I climbed a little unsteadily to my feet. "Talking ones? Not so much." I added giving my head a shake to clear it.

"I think that fall addled your mind, miss." Sherlock answered and I snorted, my hand moving to rub my head. The second I saw my hand I stared at it, turning it over.

"My hands are so tiny. Okay what's going on? I hit my head and now I've shrunk to the size of a doll." I muttered and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me.

"Actually you've the size of a garden gnome." Sherlock pointed out and I shook myself, looking at my arms before my eyes travelled over myself. Despite my new size I was still wearing my sneakers, green hoodie and my jeans making me breath a sigh of relief. "Now that that's settled we need your assistance."

Muttering under my breath I stormed over to him and he blinked when I clamped on my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not helping you or anyone else until you change me back." I snapped at him and without missing a beat Sherlock lifted my hands off his shoulders, meeting my eyes when I frowned at him.

"I had nothing to do with your current..," He paused with a hand resting under his chin as he stared at me, "Position. But we're wasting valuable time here so if you don't mind we'll be leaving." Moving towards the front door he paused looking back when Watson glanced at me.

"Maybe it would be better if we introduce ourselves first." Watson suggested and Sherlock rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a low groan. "It's only polite."

"Very well. I'm Sherlock Gnomes, sworn protector of garden gnomes." Sherlock finally answered as he locked up at the door with a slight frown on his face.

"I'm Doctor Watson and you are?" Doctor Watson asked, turning his attention to me and I sighed rubbing at my eyes for a moment.

"I'm Rona Hart, short for Verona." I replied, giggling when I realized how funny that was. "Heh...short." Clearly not impressed Sherlock fixed me with a raised eyebrow again, brushing at his coat as he looked at me.

"Time is of the essence so if you're quite finished unlock this door." Sherlock told me and I snorted, moving towards the kitchen counter. Once I reached it I pointed towards it and both gnomes looked where I was pointing. "Hmm that presents a problem." He muttered to himself before his eyes travelled the room. "Aha!" He exclaimed before he stepped towards Watson, holding out a hand.

"You'll be needing this I take it?" Watson sighed, handing over a cane and I watched on in silence as Sherlock stepped close to the edge of the kitchen table. After a few seconds he smiled and rising the cane he pressed his thumb against a tiny switch, producing a grappling hook that he fired towards the cupboard nearest the counter. In a heartbeat he ended up dangling over the counter before he climbed down, landing on the counter with a dull click before he hurried towards the keys. Picking them up in one hand he tapped the button, retracting the grappling hook before he aimed it towards the floor.

When he landed near us I jumped, startled and even a little impressed as he retracted the hook before he aimed for the door. After a slight struggle Sherlock unlocked the door and after he landed he handed the cane back to Watson. "Now let's be on our way." He announced heading through the open door with Waston following.

"Hang on you're not leaving without me!" I shouted, racing after them only to nearly collide with Sherlock who had frozen in front of me. Or least I thought he had until I tried waving a hand in his face and he caught my outsretched hand.

"Miss Rona, you will do no such thing." He scolded, releasing my hand. Seeing the glare I was giving the detective he shook his head. "This is no place for a...."

"If you say woman I'll clobber you. That is my home you invaded and now I'm stuck like this because of you." I growled at him and Sherlock just let out a breath, not even looking at me as he turned back to where he'd run off to. Not giving up I followed matching his pace as Watson followed us towards the nearby streets. I had just caught up when Sherlock came to an abrupt halt and I smacked into him, getting a glare for my trouble.

"Miss Rona, you need to go back to your home. We'll take care of this...without your help." Sherlock whispered and I shook my head at him, pushing past the detective before I felt a hand clamped on my right shoulder. When he yanked me backwards I lost my balance landing in a rosebush, a petal landing on my nose. Offering a hand Watson helped me to my feet and I quickly brushed the petal from my face while Sherlock crossed his arms.

"It's dangerous to race onto a road. If you insist on following us then come on." Sherlock told me and with a shrug I followed them through the gardens in the surrounding houses near my apartment. It took me longer to navigate the gardens than usual due to my new much smaller size but with Watson's assistance, and no help from Sherlock, I managed it though I was a little puffed out once we reached a tall wooden fence.

I looked at it trying to decide how best to scale it until Sherlock pushed it making me finally notice the gate that swung open. As we hurried inside I thought I heard footsteps in the garden that the gate revealed.

"We're too late. They're all gone." Sherlock pointed out, his gaze searching the empty garden before we all heard voices. I was the first to notice two gnomes looking frantic and when they saw us they hurried over. One a young woman in a red cap and matching dress and a male with a blue cap and a beard who frowned at us, the woman headed our way first.

"Who are you?" The woman asked and I cleared my throat about to answer before Sherlock beat me to it.

"I'm Sherlock Gnomes, sworn protector of all garden gnome...hmm. I feel like I've answered this question before." Sherlock said and I rolled my eyes towards the darkening skies.

"I'm Juliet and this is Gnome." She answered, giving the detective a puzzled look when he knelt towards the garden and to my amusement he leant over until he was nose to nose with the grass. "What is he doing?" Juliet asked and I just shurgged, trying not to giggle as Sherlock rushed back and forth across the grass with his rear pointed towards the sky.

"I have no idea, Juliet." I muttered, stiffling my giggles when she glanced at Gnomeo looking scared.

　

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

After waiting beside Juliet and Gnomeo as the detective roamed the gardens for a few minutes I grew impatient.

"Watson, what exactly is Sherlock looking for?" I asked only to see Juliet pick up something lying in the grass. As she turned it over I noticed the number nine printed onto the piece of paper along with a large M. For the moment I forgot about my 'condition' instead moving over to see what she was holding.

"What is this?" Juliet asked, pulling it away from Sherlock who moved to snatch it from her fingers. When she refused to hand it over Sherlock he narrowed his eyes. "Not until you tell us what's going on." She told it and somewhat reclutantly he spoke.

"It's a clue left by Moriarty. He's the one who snatched your friends and family so if you want to see them again you'll hand it over." He demanded so Juliet did and after watching on silently for a moment I sighed.

"Are you going to tell us what the paper means or not?" I asked, my eyebrows lowered at the detective raised an eyebrow at me in annoyance or frustration I didn't know or care.

"It's a clue. The number nine with the crack means that we need to get to Curly Fu's emproium. There's not a moment to lose." Sherlock told us, pocketing the clue before he raced for the gate. With a head shake Watson followed close behind and I shook my head, not sure what to do until Juliet raced after them with Gnomeo right behind her.

"Wait for me!" I called out, why I didn't know since they didn't even look back. Muttering under my breath I took off as fast as my legs could carry me and I soon caught up in time to see Watson's cane light up. The moment the manhole cover popped open Sherlock leapt inside along with Watson and even Juliet and Gnomeo. I barely made it inside the gap before the manhole cover slid shut again and even then I didn't have time to catch my breath before I was chasing after Juliet and Gnomeo who had been left behind by Sherlock and Watson, the pair travelling on a hand-made boat.

Slightly impressed I followed as quickly as I caught before I saw the boat slow and then stop altogether as the sewer water recceded. I leapt aboard getting a stare from Watson when I landed beside him and as I opened my mouth, about to ask a question, I heard something squeaking.

I made the mistake of looking back the way we'd travelled to see shadows and despite not being afraid of them, having owned several of them as pets, I swallowed when I saw rats scampering towards us.

"If you don't want to be trampled help Watson." Sherlock ordered and Juliet and Gnomeo leapt aboard, helping his partner pull a rope that lifted the tiny boat out of harms way. Or so I thought until Juliet sighed with relief and Sherlock frowned at her, his eyes travelling past the rats as they streamed past. "What do you think the rats were running from?" He growled and I gasped as a massive tidal wave of water sped towards us.

Grabbing onto the boat I held on for dear life as the water picked up the boat sending it hurtling through the sewers. I looked down as we sped around a corner immediately wishing I hadn't when I saw how fast and how murky the water looked. The boat clipped the wall throwing Sherlock backwards who managed to grab part of the boat. Watson saw him about to lose his grip so he leapt close, grabbing his partner's hand before the detective could be thrown into the water.

Up ahead I saw the brick wall and I gasped as I gripped the boat harder watching on as Juliet gave the propeller a swift quick making the boat speed up before she took control, turning the boat so it shot towards a side entrance. We barely cleared it scrapping the walls which caused the boat to quickly fall apart leaving us standing single-file on an empty soda bottle. Once we reached dry land, a concrete pathway, I jumped onto it with Juliet and Gnomeo right behind me. Sherlock joined us causing the bottle to slide out from under Watson who landed with a splash and with a stare at Sherlock I hurried over, offering a hand to Watson. Once he was standing beside me I shook my head.

"I wonder if it's possible to get seasick in a sewer." I mumbled, feeling a little giddly.

"I doubt that very much, Miss Hart." Sherlock answered and I turned my head so he couldn't see me roll my eyes. Though when he walked past me he gave me a quick eyebrow narrow and I just knew he'd seen the eyeroll.

Not that I cared as our group followed Sherlock down a tunnel and to a ladder that reached towards the ceiling. Climbing up we pushed the manhole cover aside before we headed into the nearby alley and as I watched on Sherlock lead us through the alley towards the back of a building. "Move quickly and stay hidden." He told us and I looked at him quick enough to see him with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Lead on, detective." I muttered, moving fast enough to catch up with him. Heading inside a darkened building we snuck past a young man with his back towards us and after we headed further inside Sherlock jumped onto a ledge and after rummaging through a box he tossed several clothes and accessories to us. "Put these on so we don't get spotted. Oh and act natural." He added and when he looked at me again I shook my head.

"Will you stop singling me out? It might be my first day, first few hours as a gnome, but I can take care of myself." I snapped at him quickly pulling part of a lantern over the top of my head. Shaking my head at him I headed towards the doorway before he moved to block my path and I glared up at him. "What do you want now?" I grumbled and he stepped past me opening the door before he stepped past me.

"What do you mean 'it's your first day as a gnome'?" Gnomeo asked and I sighed to myself, turning back to them. "Is that a joke?"

"I wish it was. I woke up this morning as a human and after I tripped on my rug, knocking myself out, I woke up like this." I explained as I swept a hand over myself. "Though right now we should be worried about your friends and family. I'll worry about myself later." I added with a weak smile before we followed Sherlock into a bustling area filled with moving Chinese ordaments.

I caught myself before I could stare at them remembering that I was supposed to be acting like I belonged here. Even in my gnome form I was still wearing clothes that made me stick out and I just shrugged, keeping pace with my friends.

We had not been in the building for more than a few minutes when we heard what sounded like cats meowing and I shook my head as dozens of lucky cats surrounded us.

"It seems we've been spotted." Watson pointed out and I rubbed my eyes wondering when this night would be over. Rounding the corner an enormous golden lucky cat, kept upright on a cushion by several tiny white cats, stopped in front of us.

Taking a cue from all of the ornaments around us we bowed and I blinked as a saltshaker emerged from under the cushion.

"Her Highness the Grand Empress Dowager Pom-Pom." The saltshaker announced and the cat meowed. "Empress Pom-Pom remembers you, Sherlock Gnomes." Once Sherlock stepped forward looking pleased the saltshaker frowned at him. "Not fondly."

Seeing Sherlock take a step back with a weak smile on his face made me grin at him. "Why am I not surprised." I muttered only loud enough for Sherlock to hear and he blinked at me.

Even when Watson motioned to an impressive looking Orchid he'd given Pom-Pom she gave another meow. "It is a gracious gift but you did not insult the Empress. He did." The saltshaker replied and Sherlock frowned, taking what resembled part of a mop from his head before he cleared his throat.

"Your case was insulting. Now I need to find a clue hidden here so step aside." Sherlock said taking a step forward and Pom-Pom glared at him, meowing rapidly at the detective.

"No." Saltshaker translated as several red lucky cats stepped forward to block our path. "Now leave. Shoo, shoo!" He ordered but before he could Juliet stepped foward pleading with them to allow us past.

After Gnomeo stepped in to help he made things worse accidently knocking one of the red lucky cats into the white cats holding up the Empress' cushion. With a loud meow she fell backwards and that's exactly when multiple black lucky cats turned out, claws out and ready to fight us.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Straight away Sherlock left Watson and Gnomeo to fight off the black lucky cats while he went in search of the clue Moriarty had left. Briefly I saw Sherlock heading for a wall filled with multiple shelves and I paused long enough to see him standing near Juliet.

I couldn't hear what he said though I noticed Juliet narrowing her eyes as he climbed up to a ledge, his eyes travelling the shelf until he grinned. I made it to the ledge to overhear that he'd found a cuckoo clock hidden on the shelf and once I climbed up I saw a model plane sitting in Sherlock's hand.

"It's the next clue. Hmm..." Sherlock muttered more to himself as he stared at the plane. After a pause he climbed down and I followed, landing beside Juliet who moved to follow until Sherlock came running the other way. "Not that way!" He yelled and I looked up to see multiple black lucky cats with their claws up racing towards us.

I quickly chased Sherlock and Juliet who managed to pass me before we ran straight past Watson and Gnomeo who hurried after us, leaping up a flight of stairs. Once we reached the top of the stairs I turned back for long enough to see the cats slam into the base of the stairs, rolling around and unable to stand.

My relief was short-lived after some of the cats climbed up using their fallen comrades to navigate the stairs and so I headed after our group, pausing just long enough to grab a suction cup and a paper lantern from Watson.

We headed up to the roof climbing out into an airduct before we ended up on the roof still being pursued by the cats who seemed determined to catch us. I had barely caught my breath when I saw Watson fire his grapping hook towards a light and I swallowed, looking over the roof to see the ground very far below.

"Hurry up!" Sherlock called out and I bit back a growl as he raised an eyebrow at me before he leapt towards the line. Climbing hand over hand my friends headed towards the light on the other side. Taking a deep breath I followed the lantern hanging at my waist as I climbed across making sure not to look down or look back. Which was a good thing when one of the cats caught up, slashing through the line and I let out a cry as I swung towards the ledge.

I scrambled to grasp the edge of the roof before Watson reached down grabbing my outstretched hand before he pulled me up. Even out of breath I still hurried along the rooftop before we skidded to a halt, hight above the streets and with a quick stare Juliet spoke.

"Now what?" She asked and with a smirk Sherlock gripped the lantern tight.

"Why, we jump of course." He answered turning around before he leapt off the roof. To my shock he floated down towards a bus as it passed underneath us and with a shrug everyone else followed leaving me behind. I jumped down, floating before I landed on the bus' roof. I pushed the suction cup firmly in place before I held on as the bus moved further down the road and after a few minutes Sherlock climbed onto a tree branch as we passed by it.

Climbing up we ran single file until he held up a hand and I stopped breathing hard before he pointed to a well-lit building in the distance. "There, that's our destination." Sherlock told us and I just shrugged, sitting on the branch.

Sherlock wanted to go to the gallery and Gnomeo decided that the museum held the next clue, leaving us in two minds as to where we should go. Once Juliet sided with Sherlock, Gnomeo stormed off and Watson followed to bring him back.

"Shouldn't we be working together?" I suggested getting a blank stare for my trouble. "Whatever. Guess it doesn't really matter anyway."

I ended up following Sherlock and Juliet, who looked back but Gnomeo didn't reappear. Sherlock commented on it, pointing out that she and Gnomeo had broken up which she protested. I kept quiet not wanting her to worry her as I kept pace with them.

We nearly made it to the gallery before we had to hide in the bushes as a man walked past. By the time the area was clear something climbed onto the roof of the museum, something grey with wings before it climbed inside. "What was that?" Juliet asked and beside her I blinked, concerned after I realized that Watson and Gnomeo were in danger.

Once the man had left we stepped out of the bushes right as a stone gargoyle climbed outside the museum, clutching a struggling Gnomeo in its claws. Juliet gasped his name and I watched as it shoved Gnomeo into a bag before its claws snatched at Watson. Trying to dodge, Watson lost his balance and with a scream he plummented off the roof before we all heard the sound of something shattering and Juliet let out a cry, burying her face in her hands.

"Watson." Sherlock whispered as the gargoyle leapt off the roof with the bag clutched in its claws. I kept up when Sherlock gently herded Juliet towards the gallery though after we entered through a grate he mentioned the gargoyles working for Moriarty and I frowned at him, siding with Juliet when she grew angry.

"You're worried about getting back Watson's map? Gnomeo's gone possibly forever and Watson got smashed. Aren't you angry or upset?" Juliet snapped at him and Sherlock just shook his head.

"Emotion is the enemy of logic. This case can't wait...you can." He growled at Juliet who stared at him before she wandered away and I glared at him, stepping close enough to shove him with an open palm.

"She's right you know. We don't know where that gargoyle's taken Gnomeo and we lost a good gnome. Maybe you should try and act like you care." I growled at him before I stormed off.

Sometime later he tapped me on the shoulder and with a raised eyebrow I went after him as he searched for Juliet, the female gnome frozen in place on a sculpture.

"I've figured out the next part of the..." Sherlock trailed off, both of them freezing in place. It took me a few seconds to understand why and without knowing how I froze too. The sound we heard happened to be the janitor who stopped right in front of us before he sprayed Sherlock in the face with a bottle of cleaning fluid, giving the gnomeo a quick wipe on the nose with his cloth before he walked away whistling to himself.

As soon as the janitor wandered away we unfroze and I clamped a hand over my mouth, giggling when Sherlock let out an almighty sneeze. "Clue. Oh it went right up the back of my nose." He complained, rubbing at his nose before he gave us his deductions.

He managed to explain we needed to go to Royal Green Park before he sneezed again and I couldn't help it, bursting into a fit of giggles as he wiped at his nose. "That is not helping, Miss Hart." He coughed and I just shrugged as we moved towards a grate.

"But we can't go out there in broad daylight." Juliet protested and Sherlock smiled at us, pointing out that he was a master of disguise. Letting out a snort straight afterwards leaving me grinning.

Now standing beside Sherlock and Juliet I waited to see just how we could move through the park unseen. It wasn't until Sherlock produced a costume that resembled a squirrel that I snorted, patiently waiting for the next part of the plan. I was all set to help though before I could Juliet stepped into the costume and after I tried to follow Sherlock shook his head at me.

"Oh come on. I want to help." I protested as Sherlock stepped into the costume, pulling it over his face until only his eyes were visible.

"Just wait in the bushes for us. Otherwise a human will find you." Sherlock warned before they wandered away and I tapped my foot, tempted to follow until someone walked past and I quickly stepped back into the bushes behind me.

_This is really boring_ , I thought as I kept watch from the safety of the bushes. Though as I watched Sherlock and Juliet wander through the park I grinned when Juliet collided with Sherlock, both trying to act like a squirrel.

If I wasn't so afraid of being seen I would have fallen about laughing especially when Sherlock and Juliet approached a dog tied to a park bench. I wasn't sure why it started chasing them but it was entertaining as they raced away from the dog after it broke its leash, chasing them through the park.

Juliet jumped aboard a ride-on mower dragging Sherlock behind her and after she drove it away the dog sped up, eventually catching up and when Sherlock lost his grip, slipping close to the dog's jaws I gasped.

The dog clamped onto one of the costume's paws and Sherlock reached back grabbing a squeaky dog bone before he started to pummel the top of the dog's head.

"Who's a good doggy?!" He yelled with each whack until Juliet yelled at him to grab the clue from the toy. Once he did Sherlock released the toy and the dog grabbed the toy, falling over and sending Sherlock up into the air to land safely on the mower.

Relieved he turned around in the seat in time to see the mower hurtling towards a set of deckchairs before the mower shoot into the air, ending up in the nearest tree.

While bystanders pulled out their phones to take photos I moved through the bushes in time to see the fake squirrel land safely behind a trashcan, both gnomes discarding the costume.

"That was...interesting." I pointed out and Sherlock just shrugged looking towards Juliet.

"That is not how a squirrel shakes its behind." Sherlock told Juliet who crossed her arms, eyebrow raised at the detective after he leant over and I really laughed when he wiggled his behind, imitating a squirrel. "See what I'm doing? See? See?"

"Yes, you're acting like a rear-end." Juliet sighed as he straighten.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at the clue in his hand for a moment Sherlock flipped it around and I tilted my head when he froze, staring at the button stuck at the bottom of the clue with eyes wide.

"First that dog and now this. Moriarty, you monster." He muttered as Juliet plucked the button from the clue.

"You're afraid of a button?" She asked and he cleared his throat looking off into the distance for a few seconds. "So where does this clue lead?"

"I never thought I would set foot there again. Still if it means solving this mystery...I will have to face my fears." Sherlock finally answered and I looked at Juliet who shrugged just as confused as Sherlock led us away from the park.

After a long walk we arrived outside, hiding behind a trashcan until a van parked outside drove off and once we emerged I noticed the name of the building Sherlock had led us to.

"Doyle's doll muesum. Really?" Juliet asked and I nodded, a little confused as Sherlock straightened his jacket before he approached the door. Rapping on it lightly with his knuckles he took a step back before a minataure eye slot opened.

"You sure you want to come in?" The owner of the small set of eyes asked and Sherlock nodded, waiting as they unlocked the door. I stared as a large bear with a smaller one in one arm opened the door before the bear stepped back, allowing us to enter. "Your funeral." The smaller bear chuckled and Sherlock swallowed as he entered the building first with Juliet and I not far behind.

Once we arrived in a well-lit room my eyes travelled the room until I noticed a large robot gorilla arm-wresting someone. With a crack the gorilla lost his arm and with a casual shrug a doll with olive skin and dark brown curls tossed his arm behind her, looking towards us until she laid eyes on Sherlock and she gave him a thin smile.

"Sherlock Gnomes. I didn't think you would have the nerve to show your face here." She told Sherlock who weakly coughed, giving her a smile she didn't echo.

"Hello, Irene. You're looking well." Sherlock answered and I smirked at how uncomfortable he looked talking to the pretty doll.

"A letter. You called off our engagement in a letter." Irene snapped at him and I coughed this time my eyes widening as they travelled from her to Sherlock and back. "Then you have the nerve to show up after months of silence with this cheap porcilen thing."

"Hey!" I snapped not realizing Irene was talking about Juliet until Irene turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "Oh her...right." I muttered, wondering if gnomes could blush.

"Irene, we just need the clue Moriarty left." Sherlock asked but Irene just headed for a stage and I rubbed my eyes wondering how long we still had to rescue the gnomes. After Irene stepped onto the stage a doll wrapped a cloak around her and with a slight frown at Sherlock she threw the cloak away revealing a dance costume.

During her song I learnt that Irene didn't care about Sherlock anymore and after the song ended someone lifted me up onto their shoulders doing the same to my friends before we were tossed out the front door.

"Well, that was unpleasant. Irene was obviously expecting us or she wouldn't have had time to write that song. Now we need to wait for her to cool down but we don't have the time." Sherlock said as he dusted off his coat, blinking when Juliet marched up to the door.

"Open up, doll. You have something we need and we're not leaving without it!" Juliet shouted even while Sherlock warned her to wait. Before our eyes the two bears unlocked the door allowing Juliet in though he slammed the door shut in Sherlock's face after the gnome tried to follow.

Stuck outside and with no way in I stared at Sherlock. "You two were engaged? Wow...just wow." I muttered and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me.

"Irene wanted me to give up my work and I can't do that." Sherlock protested and I sighed, giving him a smirk.

"I guess compromising was out of the question?" I asked him and he shook his head, glancing at the door. "Sherlock, I think I understand."

"You understand what?" Sherlock said and I let out a breath. "Rona, why did you think Irene was talking about you when she meant Juliet?" He countered and my eyes widened just long enough to get a smirk in response.

"There were two female gnomes in the room and Irene could have meant either of us. Why, did you think I was interested in you?" I told Sherlock who shrugged, arms crossed as we waited for Juliet to return. Hopefully with the clue too.

I had just about given up when the door opened and Juliet stepped through the opening holding the clue between her fingers with a big smile on her face.

"Awesome you have it. Great work, Juliet." I told her and she gave me a quick nod, handing the clue to Sherlock after he stepped forward with his hand out. "See that? A thank you doesn't hurt." I added looking directly at Sherlock who focused his attention on the clue instead.

"Another image? Hmm...what does it mean? Where are you leading us, Moriarty?" Sherlock whispered as each of the images from the clues we'd gathered swept through his mind palace. They merged into one and he gave us that same self-satisfied smirk before he announced our next, and hopefully final, destination. "Traitor's Gate. But that's miles from here. We'll never make it in time unless..." He paused and now that it was silent we all heard a train in the distance.

"We take the subway?" I asked but Sherlock didn't answer taking off again and I groaned, chasing him and Juliet towards the sound of the trains.

We arrived on the platform just before a train arrived and after we hid behind a pillar, waiting for the train to arrive. It did with a loud whistle and we braced ourselves against the wall as the train sped into the station. "There, we need to reach those bumpers." Sherlock called out over the sound of the train pulling up.

Swallowing I raced towards the edge of the platform, leaping towards them barely making it before the train's doors closed with a ding. Then we were off and as the train sped up, all three of us holding onto the front bumpers for dear life I saw a plastic bag fly through the air. It caught on the tip of Sherlock's hat and he reached up, trying to pull it free before the sheer force of the wind it started to pull him off the bumper. Without even thinking I leapt close, pulling him against the bumper with one hand before I tugged the bag free.

I gripped the bumper tightly not even realizing I was still gripping his hand but Sherlock noticed, giving me a brief smile before we focused on making it to Traitor's Gate in one piece. It wasn't easy and I think I was half-deaf by the time we reached the gate a digital clock attached to it counting down the seconds we had left.

By the time we pushed through the gate the clock hit zero and Sherlock skidded to a halt, breathing hard. "Show yourself, Moriarty!" Sherlock challenged and on clue someone stepped out of the darkness, someone very familiar.

"No, Sherlock. Not Moriarty." Watson answered moving closer. "Not this time."

"Watson? But we saw you get smashed." Juliet told him and Watson shook his head, using his cane to grapple up towards the ceiling above before he landed gently on the floor again.

"No, you heard me get smashed but I saved myself. What you heard was a flower pot. The gargoyles are working for me; they kidnapped the gnomes and brought them here, the clues making you think that Moriarty was behind this case. We used to be partners but you only respected Moriarty and so I used that against you." Watson explained, watching on as Sherlock blinked at him.

"You beat me." He finally admitted and Watson just smiled, giving his former partner in crime-solving a bow.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Hopefully you'll treat your next partner better." Watson told him before Juliet rushed up the stairs. "The gnomes are all safely behind these doors and I sinceraliy regret any inconvinece I'll caused you." He told Juliet as he followed her but as she pushed open the gate Juliet let out a cry, rushing around the room.

"Where are they? Dad, Nanette?" Juliet called out though the room was empty and I looked back as something heavy landed outside. Hearing someone laughing I turned in time for a clawed paw to grab me around my waist and I struggled until it pulled me close to its face.

"Gargoyles?" I breathed and the one holding me chuckled. "What do you want?"

"But you work for me." Watson said, after the other grabbed him.

"We don't work for you. Never have." The one holding me and now Juliet admitted and I looked down as Sherlock stared at the gargoyles who laughed.

"Do something!" Juliet called out and Sherlock did, rushing forward before he kicked the nearest gargoyle in the chin the impact knocking him to the ground. Sniggering the gargoyle snatched up the detective before the creature shoved us all into a bag.

The next thing we knew we were dumped into a box before it was sealed tight, leaving us heading to an unknown destination.

Now pacing the cramped room I waited for someone, anyone to offer a suggestion.

"Sherlock, say something." Juliet asked and Sherlock barely moved from his spot on a pipe.

"Limestone." He muttered and I growled, standing over him with my eyes narrowed at him.

"She meant something useful." Watson told him before I could and Sherlock opened his eyes. Climbing to his feet he gave us a faint smile.

"I just did. Limestone. Those gargoyles aren't from Traitor's Gate since they're made of limestone and salt which means we find where they're from and we find our missing gnomes." Sherlock explained as he crossed the room, kneeling beside the side of the box. "Can you hear that? A steady thrum of an engine." He added and I blinked, understanding straight away.

"We're on a boat but where are we going?" I asked him and he gave me a nod, his eyes travelling the ceiling. "You know don't you?"

On cue a loud horn startled me and I nearly bumped into Sherlock, who just gave me a nod. "We're on the HMS Nimrod, heading for a structure both on water and protected by stone gargoyles....oh no." He breathed as it finally hit him, clapping shaking him out of his daze. We followed the noise until we found a phone taped to the underside of the box and on it was the smiling face of Moriarty.

"Sherlock! Sorry I haven't been in touch but I have been faking my own death. I even took up fishing, gave it up because it is really boring." He babbled and I groaned, moving out of range before the villain noticed me. "Also I hate you."

"Moriarty, how awful to see you." Sherlock answered and Moriarty giggled, tapping away at his own phone and four sets of eyes fixed on a giant M painted on the floor behind Moriarty but the worse part was all of the missing gnomes.

Glued down and unable to move they cried out for help as we watched on helpless. Still laughing, Moriarty returned his attention back to us. "I really didn't need to glue them onto a giant M but it's the little touches that makes it more evil. I can see the cogs in your mind whirling but you can't win; the game isn't a foot or an arm or a leg. It's just over."

Before he left with his henchmen Moriarty gave us a quick animated demonstration of the gnomes' fate: as we travel under the bridge it will raise up using the weights to crush every single gnome in London.

"That monster. Come on we need to help them." I told everyone but Sherlock and Watson just glared at each other. Before they could begin to argue Juliet stepped in, giving them both a good talking to.

"Your friends come first and you two forgot that somewhere along the way. They should be first and not last in your thoughts." Juliet scolded them and after she went looking for something to open the box I nodded.

"She's right. I'm helping her escape and you two can join us when you decide to be friends again." I told them before I followed her, not seeing them shake hands.

After a struggle we managed to push a big enough hole in the box to escape, searching the ship for a way to reach Tower Bridge. We found two things; soap to unstick the gnomes and a drone to fly us to Tower Bridge.

With Juliet at the controls we shot towards the bridge and I gripped one of the drone's wings tightly, trying not to glance at the rushing waters of the Thames far below.

"We'll be there soon." Sherlock told me and I nodded, resisting the urge to close my eyes. We reached the bridge in time to see a familiar face being chased by both gargoyles. Gnomeo saw us and with a grin he dropped down in time for Juliet to fly under him, grabbing his hands once Sherlock grabbed the controls of the drone.

She quickly pulled him aboard and they hugged briefly before we flew close to the bridge. Without thinking about it too much I jumped onto the bridge with Sherlock and Watson behind me and together we raced towards the gnomes, leaving Juliet and Gnomeo to distract the pursuing gargoyles.

We soon crossed paths with Moriarty who aimed a container of fireworks at us, firing one that would have hit me had Sherlock not pushed me aside. Dodging it he laughed, taunting Moriarty to chase him and the villain laughed, actually racing after him.

"Come on. We'll free the gnomes." Watson told me when I tried to follow the detective. "He'll be fine." He added and with a shrug I followed, reaching the spot where Moriarty and his henchmen had trapped all of London's gnomes. Climbing up to the ceiling using his cane Watson uncapped the bottle of soap, dropping it all over the gnomes below before he gently landed.

"We'll get you all out. Get ready to link arms." Watson called out before he lifted up a piece of metal. I helped him keeping a firm grip on the metal panel before his grapping hook shot out, pulling a water valve.

Water shot out of the nearby pipe and with the metal plate balanced on our shoulders we aimed it towards the gnomes. Mixing with the soap helped free them but one was still stuck despite our efforts and with the bridge starting to lift up Watson raced up to free him, carrying the gnome and his plastic toilet back to us.

Now safe all of the gnomes started to cheer and I could see Watson's face light up. Even mine did until I remember that Sherlock was still being chased and I took off to find him, not even hearing Watson call for me to wait. Shaking his head he went looking for Juliet and Gnomeo who pulled him aboard the drone.

They caught up just as Moriarty was about to smash Sherlock with his rolling pin but I growled, diving at Moriarty. I winged him with my elbow and he paused, staring at me as I landed heavily on the bridge. "Who are...nope, you're not important." Moriarty chuckled, swinging the rolling pin at me. On instinct I blocked the blow aimed at my head with my left hand as the rolling pin came down, a loud crack sounding before I slipped off the roof. I didn't fall far but the wind was knocked out of me and above me I heard Watson's grappling hook swung out knocking the pin from Moriarty's hand.

Annoyed, Moriarty yanked off his broken hat throwing it at the drone. Damaging one of the drone's wings it spun out of control and Watson leapt onto the bridge before it crash-landed. Above us, Sherlock let out a cry as Moriarty leapt onto one of his legs cracking it before Moriarty jumped down as Watson lifted up the drone.

Trying to free Gnomeo who had become trapped underneath the drone he didn't see Moriarty until he knocked Watson to the edge of the bridge, leaving Watson hanging on by his fingers. Grabbing the cane Moriarty taunted him, lifting up the cane but before he could finish Watson off he heard a cough.

Limping badly, Sherlock stepped into view and Moriarty groaned. "Give it up, Sherlock. What are you going to do? Depress me to death?" He taunted and Sherlock raised himself up on his legs, shaking before he launched himself at Moriarty. When they collided they were both thrown off the bridge and Watson raced into action, using his cane to lasso Sherlock before the detective could fall into the Thames.

Moriarty landed in the water, coughing before he floated to the surface. "Curse you, Sherlock! Oh this water's disgusting!" He gasped before he started to coughing again, dropping his phone. "Oh some of it went into my mouth!" He spluttered.

"You would sacrifice your life for me?" Watson asked and Sherlock nodded, standing in front of his partner.

"Of course. We are Watson and Sherlock, sworn protectors of London's garden gnomes. I'm sorry I lost sight of that for so long. If you'll have me I promise not to take you for granted ever again." Sherlock told Watson, holding out his hand and without hesitating Watson shook it.

"Watson and Sherlock? I rather like the sound of that." Watson agreed as the rescued gnomes cheered below them. While Juliet and Gnomeo hugged, Sherlock turned to Rona.

"Thank you for you assistance...Rona?" He called out, frowning when he couldn't see her. "Has anyone seen Rona?" He asked but his friends shook their heads and he frowned, limping back towards the center of the bridge. Right then he heard a faint whimper and as he looked below him Sherlock saw a crumbled figure.

The climb down was difficult with Sherlock's leg injury but the pain was the last thing on his mind as he landed beside Rona. "Rona, are you alright?" He called as he limped over and the sound of his voice woke me, my eyes fluttering open to focus on his face.

"I...don't know." I whispered and he knelt, offering a hand to help me to my feet. He reached for my left hand and I gasped before I raised it towards my face. Straight away I knew I hadn't gotten away easily and I whimpered softly, staring at the spot where my pinkie once was.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened to my finger?" I asked staring at it until Sherlock cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him instead. "Do you know?"

"It must have happened when you blocked Moriarty's rolling pin." Sherlock explained, wrapping an arm around my waist. I returned my attention back to my missing pinkie though that changed when Sherlock took a step forward, gasping. Seeing him fall to one knee I knelt my own injury forgotten before I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing Moriarty huh?" I muttered, holding my left arm against my side. "Here, lean on me." Giving me a weak smile Sherlock took the offered hand and after I helped him to his feet he leant against me. "I really hate that guy."

"I second that, Rona." Sherlock answered as we slowly made our way back to the rest of the gnomes. Watson was the first to look up and he quickly moved towards us helping me with Sherlock.

Now leaning on Watson's cane Sherlock let out a shaky breath, giving me a nod when I cradled my hand against my stomach. "How is your hand?" He asked and I sighed looking down at it with a frown.

"What happened to your hand?" Juliet interrupted and I lifted up my hand wincing a little. "Your finger!"

"It's gone." Gnomeo pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him trying to pull my hand away when he grabbed it. "Where did your finger go?" He asked, blinking when I quickly pulled my hand away from him.

"How should I know? I didn't even know I'd lost it until until Sherlock found me on the bridge. But it's gone so I guess I'm one finger short." I told my friends with a fake smile on my face as I pretended it didn't matter. "Come on, we should get back." I added though as we started to walk across the bridge keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen I noticed that Sherlock, aided by Watson and his cane, glanced at me in time to see my lower lip quiver.

It wasn't easy holding my emotions in check as we crossed the bridge heading back towards London though I somehow pulled myself together long enough for everyone to believe I wasn't fazed by my missing digit. It took several days before we managed to return each gnome to their garden though as we headed back with Juliet and Gnomeo's family and friends in tow I breathed easier having had to spend most of my time zipping through alleyways and other gardens to avoid being caught by any humans which made me realize that I might be stuck in this form forever.

With those happy thoughts running through my head I shoulders slumped my lips quivering as I fought off the distress at being a gnome for the rest of my life, unable to return to my human self and my former life. Even as we neared the gate that led back into Gnomeo and Juliet's garden I couldn't help a deep sigh at seeing their faces light up when they pushed the gate forward, revealing the still very unkept garden they had left behind to save their missing friends and family.

Rushing into the garden the rest of the gnomes cheered, in high spirts despite having a lot of work to do before the garden would be beautiful. While they chatted and organized themselves I moved away from the group, spying a small step ladder pushed to one side of the fence.

Climbing turned out to be harder than I thought with one usable hand but I managed it though I was a little out of breath once I reached the top. Sitting with my knees against my stomach I breathed in and out, taking time to catch my breath before I gazed out over the garden and to the city beyond.

"It is a remarkable view." Sherlock's voice startled me and I gripped one of the rungs of the ladder, looking down where I found him still leaning heavily on Watson's cane. "Did I startle you?" He asked and I opened my mouth, about to tell him off for doing just that, until I saw him directly at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course you did, Sherlock. I just needed a moment to myself that's all." I replied not expecting Sherlock to drop the cane into the long grass and as I watched on, eyes widening he grabbed ahold of the first rug. "Wait, what are you doing?" I called out and he grunted, pulling himself up the ladder one rung at a time. Seeing him stop to catch his breath inches from me I reached down pulling him up before I shifted over So he could take a seat beside me.

"That...is a...breathtaking view." Sherlock panted and I grinned as he stretched his legs out in front of him. Looking out he smiled as I settled back to look at the view my legs hanging inches from his. "But it must have been difficult to climb up with only one hand." He added and I snorted, leaning forward.

"I know I'm missing a finger so why do you feel the need to keep pointing it out?" I growled at him and he blinked at me when I quickly turned my head though Sherlock did catch the glint of unshed tears in my eyes. "Is it fun when I remind you that Moriarty cracked your leg?" I countered and he huffed, looking down at his leg then back to me.

"You haven't since we were on Tower Bridge. Rona, I was only asking if you're alright." Sherlock sighed during the awkward silence that followed. I didn't answer and he sighed, about to make an effort to climb back down until he heard a faint sniffle.

"I'm trying and trying to hold it together but you just can't leave it alone can you?" I snapped at him, eyes welling again though this time I couldn't stop the tears that slipped down my porcelin cheeks. "You just have to keep asking if I'm alright. Well I'm not. I lost my home, my finger and I don't know what to do." I admitted with a louder sniffle.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Sherlock muttered and I coughed, wiping at my eyes with a sad smile on my face. "Now why are you smiling?"

"I'm upset and you don't even realize you should be comforting me. No wonder Irene broke up with you." I coughed and Sherlock tilted his head to one side with his mouth hanging open while his mind tried and failed to supply him with a response.

"If you remember I called off the engagement not Irene." Sherlock reminded me and I sniffed, hunched over as more tears leaked from my eyes while he focused his attention on the view from the ladder. The view was impressive but Sherlock's attention kept moving back to me as I wrapped my arms around my knees my chin now resting on my knees as I coughed and sniffed. Finally and with a loud sigh, Sherlock turned his attention back to me. "Rona, I didn't think that asking about your missing finger would upset you. More anyway."

"It's okay, Sherlock. I've been putting on a brave face since I lost it but I don't think I can keep pretending anymore." I whispered, my voice cracking a little as I lifted my head. "Guess I'm not as brave as I thought I was."

"But you are brave, Rona. You took on Moriarty without a thought to your own safety. Not many could say that about themselves." Sherlock answered and I gave him a tiny nod, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I was afraid he'd hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." I explained, not realizing what I had just admitted until Sherlock's brown eyes widened rendered speechless for the first time in his career. Even I found myself shocked into silence, wondering once again if I was red-faced right now. "I meant...I mean..." I stammered and Sherlock finally blinked at me with red cheeks.

Which solved the mystery as to whether gnomes could blush or not. I turned my head so that I was looking straight ahead though I couldn't keep my mind on the view anymore. Neither could Sherlock apparently when he shifted closer and I jerked as his hand briefly brushed mine before he set it on his knee, not meeting my eyes after I looked back at him. Instead he focused on the grass below us and I swallowed, my mind whirling while I struggled to think of something to take my mind off how close the detective was sitting.

Or how quickly my heart started beating after his hand brushed mine, however briefly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day I climbed down from the ladder leaving Sherlock. Once my sneakers touched the grass below I heard Juliet calling to me and I looked around to see her standing hand in hand with Gnomeo. They beckoned me over and I shrugged, fixing a smile onto my face as I crossed the garden.

"What's up?" I asked them and they looked up towards Sherlock who was staring out over the garden with a slightly curious look on his face, his chin resting on his knee.

"You two seem to be getting along." Juliet told me and I raised an eyebrow at her until Gnomeo sniggered. "You don't know?"

"Know what, Juliet?" I asked and they exchanged a smile. "You know I really hate it when gnomes keep things from me." I grumbled crossing my arms against my chest.

"Rona, relax. It's just obvious to us that you haven't seen the way he was looking at you before." Juliet told me and I gave her a blank stare, not quite understanding until Gnomeo rolled his eyes at me.

"Sherlock likes you." Gnomeo answered and I slowly blinked at them while my mind raced.

"That can't be right. I mean I did protect him from Moriarty but that was just a split second decision. I didn't even consider....you really think he likes me?" I asked and Gnomeo sniggered until Juliet elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "I don't know what to think."

"Maybe you should just ask him and find out." Juliet suggested and I just shrugged at him though I couldn't help a tiny smile. "Though seeing as it's Sherlock we're talking about..."

"You might have your work cut out for you." Gnomeo finished for her and I grinned, feeling a little better as I looked up towards Sherlock who turned his head in time to see me looking towards him. I gave him a smile and he gave me a brief nod and a smile in response.

"Rona, before I forget I wanted to ask you something." Juliet interrupted my thoughts and I turned back to see her smiling at me. "I know this is sudden but would you like to stay here? At least for the night." She asked and it took me about a second to nod, knowing that I couldn't head back home until I returned to being human. So with a slight smile I followed Juliet and Gnomeo who started by introducing me to everyone.

While they did Sherlock watched as I wandered away with my friends. Once we were out of eyeshot he started to climb back to the grass below. He had nearly reached the buttom of the ladder when he saw Watson standing there holding his cane with a slight smile on his face.

"I've been wondering where you wandered off to." Watson said, holding out the cane as Sherlock stepped onto the grass surrounding the ladder. "Here, you'll need this."

Taking the cane with a grateful nod Sherlock pushed it against the ground. "Thank you, Watson. We were discussing Rona's current situation." He answered pausing when Watson's eyebrows shot up. "What is it?" He asked, hurriedly looking around until his crime-fighting partner chuckled.

"You were spending time with Rona, alone? That is interesting." Watson said and Sherlock just blinked at him, still leaning on the cane. "You like her don't you?" He added, chuckling after Sherlock coughed, focusing his attention on a nearby daisy.

"Be serious, Watson. I was merely complimenting her on her bravery at facing Moriarty and resulting loss of her pinky finger, nothing more than that." Sherlock replied though Watson just shrugged the smile he gave his partner suggesting he wasn't quite so convinced. "I suppose Rona did mention that she may possibly...like me." Sherlock finally admitted and Watson just chuckled at him.

"I did suspect Rona had an interest in you after we saved the gnomes from Moriarty at Tower Bridge. Once they were safe she took off after you and, well, you know the rest now." Watson explained and Sherlock slowly blinked, his cheeks darkened before he coughed.

"Rona really did that for me?" Sherlock asked and Watson gave him a nod. "I've never even thanked her for risking her life for me."

"Maybe you should." Watson suggested, taking a daisy out from behind his back. "Flowers are a start."

Now holding the daisy clutched in one hand and with a firm grip on Watson's cane with the other, Sherlock limped his way through the garden searching for Rona. At that moment I was being given a guided tour by my gnome friends and after they showed me the garden which they had begun to transform I found two older gnomes watching with interest.

"Dad, Lady Blueberry we wanted to introduce you to someone." Juliet said and I gave them a tiny smile as they stepped forward to greet me. "This is Rona."

"You and Watson both helped us all escape and for that we thank you." Lady Blueberry told me, shaking my hand. "This is Lord Redbrick, Juliet's father." She added as an older gnome stepped forward giving me a nod.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my daughter and her husband. You helped save us all." Lord Redbrick agreed and I blushed, looking at my hands to hide my embarrassment.

"You were very brave indeed." Someone else agreed and we all turned around to see Sherlock leaning heavily on Watson's cane. Once he noticed several pairs of eyes on him he coughed. "May I speak with you for a moment, Rona? Alone if possible." He asked and I blinked, nodding before I excused myself. Before we slipped away I saw Juliet grinning at me and Gnomeo gave me a wink.

"Go get 'em." He whispered and I rolled my eyes following Sherlock in silence until we reached the base of the ladder again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Sherlock who spun around, stumbling before he righted himself. Having a daisy nearly shoved into my face made me take a single step back before I recovered, taking the flower without any reaction other than a blank stare. "Thank you." I finally told him and he coughed into his hand, shrugging.

"It was Watson's suggestion." Sherlock pointed out and I giggled, my fingers curling around the stem of the flower. "Did Juliet and Gnomeo drag you into weeding their garden?" He asked so suddenly I snorted at him.

"Actually they were giving me a guided tour of their garden and thanking me for helping save their friends and families. Right now work is the last thing on my mind." I replied, a yawn escaping before I could stop it. "As you can probably see." I added, rubbing at my eyes.

"I think the best idea right now would be for you to stay the night. Though I don't really know my way around just yet so I'm not sure where you could stay." Sherlock started until Juliet headed my way, followed by a smaller male gnome with a blue hat this time.

"I kind of overheard your problem and I know someone who could help." Juliet told me and at her side the gnome grinned up at me.

"If you'll follow me, you as well Watson," He called out and Watson raised an eyebrow before he joined us, "we have somewhere that you can stay tonight. I'm Benny by the way." He finished as he led us to a small shed before he pushed the door open, revealing a laptop and a bunch of mobile phones stacked in one corner.

"Wow I never even noticed this shed. Though I suppose we were too busy looking for clues." I whispered, the daisy Sherlock had gifted me still clutched tightly in one hand. "So it's alright to stay in here?" I asked and Benny quickly nodded before he left the shed leaving Sherlock, Watson and I to explore.

"Hmm..." Sherlock muttered as he limped over to the laptop. "I wonder if he uses this."

"I have no idea, Sherlock. Frankly I'm glad to finally be able to put my feet up." I sighed as I pulled out a potato sack, moving it around until it rested on the floor near the left wall. "This'll do." I sat a little heavily before I lay back.

"I must be a little strange being away from home for so long." Sherlock suddenly asked and I frowned, lying back on the sack. Noting the way I was looking at the floor Watson pointed this out and Sherlock coughed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sherlock. Remember I'm a lot tougher than I appear. I had to be going from a human to a garden gnome in one evening." I replied, curling up on my left side. "Now I don't know about you two but I'm getting some shut-eye." I mumbled, closing my eyes before anyone could answer.

Once he was sure Rona was sound asleep Sherlock sat close enough to peer at Rona's sleeping face before Watson sat beside him. "Don't worry about it, Sherlock. Rona knows you meant well." Watson whispered, indicating the daisy clutched in her outstretched hand.

"I hope so, Watson." Sherlock muttered as he settled back. "I truly do."

Hours passed before Sherlock stirred awake, unsure for a moment as to why he had woken up. Until he found someone leaning against his left side and after the fog cleared in his mind he finally understood that he was looking at Rona.

Clearing his throat he reached towards her right shoulder intending to wake her until she mumbled something unitelligable, snuggling close. Keeping still Sherlock's eyes travelled the room soon discovering that he and Rona were the only ones still inside the shed.

_I wonder what has become of Watson_ , he thought to himself hearing Rona sigh in her sleep again. After he spied the daisy hanging limply on her right hand he gave her sleeping form an amused smile, shifting his injured leg when it began to ache.

That slight movement woke me and I raised my head, eyes fluttering open to find the detective staring at me. As soon as I squinted at him in the dim light of the shed he chuckled. "Wha...what's so...funny?" I mumbled, straightening before I stretched my arms above my head.

"The fact that you mistook me for a pillow is quite amusing." Sherlock answered, chuckling when my cheeks reddened.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"It wasn't even that funny, Sherlock." I muttered as we emerged from the confines of the garden shed into the sunlight.

"From my point of view it was very amusing, Miss Hart." Sherlock chuckled as I held open the door for him. "Still if it upsets you that badly I'll stop."

"It doesn't upset me but it is a little embarrassing when you wake up to find you're using your friend as a pillow." I explained looking around the garden. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this." I whispered as we headed towards the fountain in the center of the garden.

"My lips are sealed, Rona." Sherlock answered though the slight pause before he responded troubled me. "Now we should probably find our missing Watson before we head back to your home."

"If it's still there, Sherlock." I said as I fell into step beside the detective and he frowned at me, clearly lost. "People probably think it's abandoned."

"You've only been missing since you joined Watson and I. I don't think anyone would be heartless enough to steal from a missing person." Sherlock informed me as we paused in front of the fountain. "Don't humans usually carry a second set of keys?"

"You're right, Sherlock." I brightened and he gave me a smirk making me roll my eyes with a slight smile on my face. "Yes I know you're brilliant so stop showing off."

"So where are the second set of keys?" Sherlock enquired and I thought about it for a few seconds before my smile grew. "Did you remember where you left them?"

"After I split up with my boyfriend I left them with the one person I knew I could trust. The manager of the warehouse where I used to work, Alexander Dylan." I explained and he blinked at me, eyebrows raised. "He's the one who sent me the box containing you and Watson. Funny how that worked out for me."

"Ah yes I remember him. Terrible handwriting for a grown man." Sherlock muttered and I sighed, looking around the garden a little longer before I spied Watson talking to Gnomeo and Juliet near a newly weeded flowerbed. "If we're going back to that warehouse we need to be careful." He warned me and I bit back a retort after I noticed him leaning heavily on Watson's cane.

"Actually if we get there after closing time Alex will be there alone. Which gives me an idea." I answered giving Sherlock a tiny smile after he looked at me. "You'll find out as soon as we reach the warehouse."

I didn't give Sherlock time to offer his opinion before I walked over to Watson and after a short discussion he agreed with me, walking back to where Sherlock waited. He opened his mouth and I carefully placed my hand on his hands that still clutched the cane making him close his mouth with a slight head tilt. "You'll like the surprise. Trust me." I assured him and he rolled his eyes before I received a tiny nod.

Though as we started to leave the garden via the side gate I gave Watson a smirk and he chuckled apparently thinking the exact same thing. We made our way carefully back to the warehouse where I had begun my adventure taking our time mostly due to Sherlock's injury even though he protested that he was able to walk on his own.

But I could see that his cracked leg still gave him pain which made me even more determined to go through with my plan despite the doubts I began to have as we grew close to the street where the warehouse sat. Now hiding in the bushes I peered through some daisies giving Sherlock a few minutes to rest with Watson on lookout duty.

"It looks clear. How are you holding up, Sherlock?" I asked, turning to see him climbing to his feet. Leaning on Watson's cane he took a breath before he gave me a smile and I nodded in return, Watson stepping close enough to lend Sherlock a hand. Supported both by the cane and Watson, Sherlock followed us through the bushes and towards the warehouse less than a metre ahead of us.

I reached the back entrance pausing once I discovered the door was locked and I groaned, giving the door a light kick as my friends watched on. "Darn. Didin't think this far ahead. Sorry if I dragged you both all the way out here for nothing." I apologized but Sherlock waved a hand at me, looking up towards the doorway before his eyes found a possible way in.

"We might be able to get into the building from here. But I can't climb so someone needs to get up there and unlock the door from the other side." Sherlock whispered and after I noticed them both staring at me I shook my head.

"I guess it was my idea so here goes." I answered, looking towards an airduct a couple of inches above the doorway. "Could you give me a boost, Watson?" I asked and he immediately hurried over, kneeling before he put his hands out.

Climbing up onto his shoulders I reached up, my fingers catching the edge of the grate before I pulled myself up. "I'll be right back." I called to my friends before I disappeared inside the airduct. Thankfully the duct was wide enough to allow me to walk upright and after a few twists and turns I looked through another airduct finding the door just below.

With two swift kicks I made a gap large enough to fit through and after I checked the distance from the duct to the floor I jumped, aiming for a pile of boxes. Landing inside one I took a few seconds to untangle myself before I climbed out and after adjusting my hoodie I headed over to the door. Finding a catch keeping the door closed I started to search the immediate area for a way to open it.

Meanwhile just outside the door Sherlock leant against a box, staring at the door with a slight frown on his face while Watson waited patiently.

"I hope nothing's happened to her." Sherlock whispered and Watson glanced at him before he gave his friend a shake of his head. "But she might have been spotted by..." He stopped as they both heard a scratching noise and after a pause the door slowly opened.

"Piece of cake. Now let's find Alex." I grinned and Sherlock raised an eyebrow before they followed me inside the building. Finding my way in the dimly warehouse proved a problem even with Sherlock and Watson at my side but after Sherlock spied a series of footprints we followed them. The footprints led us to a small office with a light still on and I stepped forward about to push the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Sherlock with both eyebrows raised.

"We need to be silent, Rona. If Alex is inside we can't let him see us." Sherlock whispered and I shook my head, crossing my arms.

"Can you just trust me on this? Now just keep quiet until I talk to Alex." I explained and both gnomes' eyes went wide, Sherlock limping quickly before he blocked my path. "Sherlock, I'm doing this for you." I hissed and he just shook his head at me. "Don't you trust me?" I whispered and he stared at me unmoving until I growled.

"Haven't you learned anything since you joined us? The one rule is don't let any humans see you." Sherlock growled back and I rolled my eyes at him, Watson standing behind us as we argued back and forth.

"I'm doing this for you you stubborn gnome!" I yelled and both of my friends cringed having heard the door behind us start to open. "Oh...fertalizer." I muttered, all three of us looking around as the door fully opened to reveal Alex.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Alex called out, his hand resting on the doorknob as he peered into the darkness. "Someone's playing a trick on me." He muttered to himself about to turn around until he felt a light tug on the cuff of his jeans. Puzzled he looked down eyes widening when he saw me standing there, giving him a tiny wave. "A gnome that looks like Rona? That's pretty funny." He muttered and I sighed, tugging harder on the cuff.

"Nice to see you again, Alex." I replied and he rubbed at his eyes still staring at me until I coughed. "I know this is a little out there but...I need your help. Please don't freak out!" I quickly yelled as he started to open his mouth, his lips clamping shut the second I yelled at him.

Unable to respond Alex just blinked at me and I pointed towards the door with a smile on my face, trying not to giggle at the shocked expression on his face. Finally he shrugged and after he wandered inside I motioned for Sherlock and Watson to follow me. They refused at first until I practically dragged Sherlock inside and Watson reluctantly followed before I shoved the door closed behind us.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but I really need you to just listen, okay?" I told Alex after he took a seat in his chair. He just kept staring at me until i snapped my fingers and he hurriedly shook his head, leaning down. "Here, pick me up and set me down on the desk." I suggested so he rested his hand on the floor and I climbed onto his hand, jumping once he lifted me above his desk. "That's better."

"Rona, what happened? Why are you so small?" Alex asked and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at my friend, tapping the cane in his hand against the legs of the chair. "Oh right. Being quiet now."

"Sorry. I'm actually the size of a garden gnome but you already figured that out didn't you?" I asked Alex who nodded, focusing on me when Sherlock glared at him. "We're breaking a huge rule by talking to you but I need your help. Since I haven't been home in a while people might think it's been abandoned so I need my spare set of keys." I explained, leaning against a jar filled with pens and a few pencils.

"Yeah I have them but how will that help? Sorry to keep pointing this out but gnomes don't live in houses." Alex replied and I snorted, tapping my foot on the desk until he sighed. "Okay, okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Not too much. Just help me unlock the door to my house so I can make it look like someone still lives there. Just until I can think of something else. Also one other thing..." I told him, looking towards Sherlock with a slight grin on my face. "You still repair broken gnomes right?"

"Most of the garden gnomes that get sent from this warehouse are ones I've made so, yeah, I can repair them." Alex said with an equal smirk on his face. "Wait, does this happen to have anything to do with him?" He asked, waving his hand towards Sherlock who exchanged a look of surprise then suspicion with Watson.

"I need you to repair the crack in Sherlock's leg." I said and Sherlock coughed, understanding dawning on his face and I giggled. "But I also need you to keep everything you see and hear a secret. I promised my friends." I added and Alex smiled, giving me a nod before he climbed from the chair pausing to help me from the desk.

"Follow me." Alex said and I smiled at him, waiting for Sherlock and Watson who walked beside me as we followed my human friend from his office.

A few minutes later Sherlock sat on a crate his eyes darting around the room before they returned to Alex's face as he hummed to himself. Noting how uneasy Sherlock looked I sat beside him leaning over to give one of Sherlock's knees a quick squeeze.

"Don't look so worried, Sherlock. Alex knows what he's doing." I assured him and Sherlock rolled his eyes at me before he looked back at Alex who had a tube in one of his hands.

"I trust you, Rona. Though I am not as confident about your friend." Sherlock commented in a low voice as Alex squeezed the tube, causing a small drip of sealent to hit the crate inches from Sherlock's legs. "I just hope he doesn't glue my legs together." He muttered and I tried not to laugh as Alex leant over, gripping the cracked leg hard enough to make Sherlock gasp.

"Relax your grip a bit more, Alex. We can feel pain despite our small size." I warned and Alex nodded, relaxing his grip a little. Sherlock fixed my friend with a glare that didn't let up even as Alex carefully and gently cleaned the leg before he sealed it with caulking.

"There, that should do it. But you need to rest your leg for a few hours or the repair won't take." Alex finally spoke, sitting back before he put the tube back down.

"A few hours?! But I need to get back to..." Sherlock argued, making an attempt to rise until I leant close enough to press a hand firmly on his right shoulder. "Rona?"

"I know you don't like this but we need to stay put until your leg's strong enough for you to put weight on it. Just do this for me." I asked as he studied me for a minute. A little reluctantly he gave me a nod in agreement and I broke into a smile, making Alex chuckle.

"Since you're staying here for a next few hours I need to find somewhere to hide you three. Stay right here." Alex said as he straightened, moving back to his office and Sherlock snorted.

"Where does he think I will go?" He complained, crossing his arms and Watson just chuckled as I sat beside the annoyed detective. Settling beside him I gave Sherlock a light pat on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes as Watson sat on his other side.

"This is for your own good, Sherlock. Besides he did a very nice job on your leg." Watson said, indicating the sealed crack and Sherlock sighed to himself.

"I do agree it is a very good job but sitting around isn't me. You know that." Sherlock counted as I rested my back against the wall. "I suppose I will just have to stay here."

"It won't be long until you're both out there solving crimes again. I wonder where Moriarty is right now." I said, remembering our last encounter with the criminal genius. "Probably halfway to Australia by now." I joked and Sherlock fixed me with a blank stare.

"But that wouldn't make any sense." Sherlock began to speak until he saw the smirk on my face and he let out a breath in response. "Oh you are making a joke."

"I was trying to get you to lighten up but whatever works." I replied, stretching as we waited for Alex to return.

　

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex hurried over and I grinned as he knelt in front of us. "I have another office I've been using to keep my spare tools in. If it's alright with you three you can stay here until everyone goes home." He told us and I grinned, moving close enough to grasp his index finger.

"I appreciate the help, Alex. Not everyone would help a couple of garden gnomes just because they asked nicely." I thanked him, giving his finger a squeeze and he grinned back at me.

"No worries, Rona. I did promise to help you anyway I could." Alex answered and I blushed, thinking back to our promise. "Plus you are the hardest worker I've ever had."

"You made that promise when we were both kids." I giggled and he laughed, giving one of my fingers a tiny squeeze. "Besides I like working here." I added, level with my friend's face now.

From behind me I heard a cough and we both turned to see Sherlock waving his hand. "If you two are finished may we see this office now? This crate is very uncomfortable." Sherlock asked and I rolled my eyes, climbing from Alex's palm once he set it down on the crate.

"I'll get something to carry you three in. Wait here." Alex said as he moved away again and after he was out of earshot Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"That man is hopeless." He muttered and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're jealous aren't you?" I asked and he snorted, crossing his arms. "I knew it."

"I am not jealous of a human." Sherlock answered and Watson raised an eyebrow at his partner. "I don't know what you see in him."

"Alex is just a friend, Sherlock. We've been friends ever since I came to live in my grandparents home. Well we did go out once or twice but we decided we weren't cut out to be more than just friends. Frankly I don't know why I'm telling you this." I explained as I sat back, eyebrows narrowed at Sherlock who cleared his throat.

"I...don't know what to say, Rona." Sherlock muttered and I just shrugged as I tried to make myself comfortable finding straight away that Sherlock was right about the crate.

"As Rona has explained she and Alex are merely friends. You don't need to get so worked up, Sherlock." Watson agreed and Sherlock blinked, his gaze moving from Watson to me and back.

"I am not getting....," Sherlock raised his voice until I let out a giggle and he coughed, "worked up." He finished with a much quieter voice. Shaking his head the detective resumed leaning back against the wall not even meeting my eyes when I grinned.

In the space of only a few minutes Alex returned carrying a small cardboard box which he set beside us, holding out his hand. I climbed aboard and he set me gently down in the box before he reached for Watson and Sherlock, the latter brushing aside Alex's hand as he limped towards the box. Peering over the top of the box I shook my head before I offered Sherlock my hand and with Watson's help we managed to pull the detective into the box, Sherlock letting out yell before he landed.

"That was very painful." He complained and I snorted, lifting my head to stare at him with narrowed eyes. Looking down at me he finally noticed that he was lying on me nose to nose with me and he coughed, about to climb to his feet until Alex bumped the box and Sherlock fell forward.

Due to being so close Sherlock's face bumped into mine and I gasped, the noise muffled when his lips covered mine. In the silence that followed my eyes widened as did Sherlock's until he finally noticed what had happened and with a yell he quickly leapt back, landing on his rear as I lay there staring across the box at him.

"I didn't mean...that was...surprising." Sherlock stammered and I coughed this time, sitting before I blinked at him.

"Yes...yes it was." I agreed and above us Alex let out a snort of laughter while Watson climbed into the box, offering a hand to Sherlock. After he helped the detective up Watson chuckled, moving to help me up this time as Sherlock distracted himself by brushing the sleeves of his coat.

Alex carried us the short distance to his spare office the box silent as I tried to understand why Sherlock had kissed me.

Probably because he fell when Alex bumped the box. That's the only explanation I can think of. Though he did give me a flower so he must like me. Plus he did get jealous of Alex when he thought that we were dating or even were dating.

Unknown to me, Sherlock had similar thoughts running through his head as he sat in one corner of the box. Fiddling with Watson's cane he kept going over the events of the last few minutes in his head.

If that foolish human hadn't made me lose my balance I wouldn't have fallen on Rona. Nor would I have kissed her. Now she probably thinks I consider her a potential girlfriend but after what happened with Irene and I....it may all end in disaster.What do I do now?

Looking at his friends, both deep in thought, Watson sighed to himself.

I wish Sherlock and Rona would just admit that they have feelings for each other. This is getting tiresome...and now I'm starting to think like Sherlock.

We made to the office without any further mishaps and after Alex unlocked the door he stepped through, lightly pushing the door closed with one foot. "Here we go." He said, kneeling before he set the box down. Climbing out I looked around the room noting the desk and chair before I turned back around to see Watson climbing from the box. Standing, Sherlock leant on the cane as he looked around before he frowned and I waited for him to speak.

"It's not much but it will surfice." Sherlock answered and Alex raised an eyebrow, looking at me for a response.

"He means it's great. Thanks for helping us, Alex." I told my friend and he nodded, giving me a grin when I climbed onto his hand. Setting me on the desk I wandered around looking around at the calender and the clock set in the right hand corner of the wall. "If you can make sure that no one enters this office that would be perfect. Oh and can you bring us some magazines to read? I have a feeling we'll be here for a while."

"Of course, Rona. I had a feeling you would ask that. I'll be back before you know it." Alex laughed, leaving the room and after the door clicked shut I sat.

"I guess we might as well get settled." Sherlock groaned from inside the box. "I don't know how I'm going to survive sitting for hours in this box."

"Alex'll help you onto this desk if you ask politely." I suggested and Sherlock just snorted at that, staying put. "Why don't you like him?"

"I never said that I didn't like him. He did fix my leg and I am grateful for that. He's just so....nice and it's irritating." Sherlock answered and I rubbed my eyes knowing that it was useless to argue. "Here he is now." He muttered as the door flew open and I giggled as Alex stumbled inside, his face hidden by a stack of magazines.

"Is this enough?" Alex asked, setting the pile of magazines on the desk being careful not to drop them on me. "I may have gone a little overboard." He admitted and I just gave him a grateful smile.

"Overboard is an understatement." Sherlock muttered and Alex looked towards the box, blinking when he saw the detective sitting in one corner of the box. "Would you be kind enough to help me out of this thing? Or am I going to spend the day in a cardboard box?" Sherlock added with a frown on his face and I started giggling when Alex awkwardly knelt, picking up the detective by his collar. "Hey! Unhand me!" He protested and I really cracked up, even Watson had to stiffle a chuckle, as his partner was unceremonisoly set on the desk.

"That was pretty funny." I teased and he just crossed his arms, both eyebrows narrowed as Alex carefully set Watson down on the desk next to us. "Oh you have no sense of humor." I told him, giving Watson a grin who nodded at me.

"Rona's right, Sherlock. Anyway I brought this as well. It's a lot more comfortable than a desk to sit on." Alex told him, taking three small cushions that wouldn't look out of place in a dool house from behind his back. "One for each of you."

"Thank you, Alex." Watson said as we each took a cushion from Alex's fingers. "Sherlock, thank the man." He said and nearby Sherlock mumbled something.

"Sherlock means 'thank you, Alex'. He just has a funny way of saying it." I said, one eyebrow raised at Sherlock who echoed it with an eyeroll.

"I believe we've taken up enough of your time, Alex." Watson said and Alex blinked, hurrying towards the door before he turned back. Giving us a quick nod, Alex left the room and we all heard the door lock behind him.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" I asked and both gnomes looked at me.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Hart?" Sherlock said, his cushion in his hands. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Ever since you met Alex you've been acting strange. Jealous of him and then there's that kiss..." I trailed off when the cushion slipped from his fingers. "Told you so." I said to Watson.

"That was an accident! I never intended to ever kiss you." Sherlock spluttered and I blinked the cushion in my own hands forgotten as my eyes widened. Seeing the look I was giving Sherlock, Watson cleared his throat while Sherlock's mind struggled with a response.

"So the flower was just a lie? The only reason you made me believe you liked me was so I would protect you from Moriarty? I saved your life, twice if you've forgotten?" I snapped at him, pulling the slightly pressed daisy from the pocket of my hoodie. "I thought you actually..." I bit back a sniffle, throwing the daisy at his feet with a glare. "I lost a finger because of you and to think I asked Alex to fix your leg."

"Rona, wait." Sherlock protested as I crouched, leaping onto the desk chair. Ignoring him I grabbed the switch under the chair and after a few presses I lowered the chair close enough to the floor that I could jump off. Landing in a crouch I dusted myself off before I looked up at the desk to see Sherlock peering over, his eyes wide Watson at his side.

"I think it's more comfortable on the floor anyway. Watson, could you throw me my cushion?" I called and after a pause the cushion landed near my feet. "Thank you." Not even looking back I found the furthest corner of the office as far away from the desk as I could before I sat on my cushion.

With my back towards the desk I couldn't see Watson who sighed, slowly shaking his head at Sherlock who set his own cushion down near the centre of the desk, sitting on it with a sigh. "Sherlock, that was uncalled for." He scolded and Sherlock raised his head, giving his partner a blank stare. "Rona looks up to you and for you to dismiss her feelings like that..." He trailed off as Sherlock glanced towards the edge of the desk for a moment, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I never meant to hurt her, Watson. The words just slipped out and I couldn't stop them. Now I cannot take them back." Sherlock whispered and Watson stepped over, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Rona will forgive you if you give her time. Besides you have your best friend to help you." Watson answered and Sherlock managed a faint chuckle.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Keeping their voices low, Sherlock and Watson began to brainstorm ways to fix the rift between Sherlock and Rona.

"The best thing you can do right now is to give Rona her space. But that doesn't mean we will just sit around and do nothing." Watson told Sherlock, the detective sitting on his own cushion.

"I never thought I'd ask this, Watson but what is the plan?" Sherlock asked and Watson gave him a faint smile before he moved to the pile of magazines scattered on the desk. After a careful search Watson found what he was looking for and Sherlock raised an eyebrow as his crime-fighting partner dragged one over. "What is that?"

"This is the answer to your problem." Watson replied, pulling the magazine close enough for Sherlock to see the cover. "I remembered seeing something on the cover about relationship problems and since that's exactly the problem you're having now..."

"This can help solve it. Watson, you're a genius." Sherlock finished for him and his friend gave him a smile, watching in amusement as Sherlock pulled back the first page. Scanning the index page he found the one he needed though he soon realized he would need help turning the pages until he found the page he wanted.

"I thought of that too." Watson told him and with a grateful smile, Sherlock worked alongside his friend turning the pages. Oblivious I lay on the cushion, making myself comfortable before I shut my eyes hoping to catch a quick nap. Sleep didn't come easy as my mind kept replaying every word of Sherlock's outburst and my heated response which had the added effect of stopping my tears.

Now with my earlier anger gone I could feel tears threatening again and I took a deep, shuddering breath to stop myself from breaking not wanting Sherlock to see just how badly he'd hurt me. With one hand under my head and the other arm resting on the floor I slipped into a light doze not even hearing Sherlock shout, "Eureka!"

Holding up his palms, Watson quickly moved to the edge of the desk. Sherlock waited silently, mentally scolding himself until Watson returned. "Rona's asleep right now." Watson whispered and Sherlock gave him a nod, returning to the page in front. "What have you figured out so far?" He enquired and Sherlock gave him a tiny smile, pointing to a paragraph with a pencil he'd liberated from Alex's jar.

"This paragraph mentioned that when you have an argument with someone you should take a moment and figure out why you had the argument. That's the first step apparently and the next one is talking to the other person." Sherlock explained and Watson knelt beside his friend as Sherlock rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The main problem is getting Rona to actually speak to me again."

"I have another idea if you'll hear me out, Sherlock." Watson said and Sherlock raised his head, looking at his friend with a slightly curious expression. "Since Alex has known Rona since they were young he would be a perfect person to ask." Seeing Sherlock frown at him, crossing his arms Watson sighed. "It was just an idea." He added though after some thought Sherlock shrugged.

"Since I am open to suggestions right now...I will ask Alex as soon as he returns." Sherlock agreed and Watson gave him a slight nod, pleased with his friend's willingness to seek out help.

As they whispered to each other Rona shifted on her makeshift bed, curling into herself. She didn't stir even when the pencil Sherlock set on the desk rolled onto the chair, bouncing before it landed on the floor below with a clatter. Both grimacing, Watson checked on Rona returning to Sherlock's a few minutes later.

"That woman can sleep through anything." Watson commented and at his side Sherlock nodded, shifting his legs a little. "Now do you remember what you will ask Alex once he returns?"

"Of course I do, Watson. Once he returns I will ask his advice." Sherlock answered and Watson just gave him a smirk. "Even if it pains me to ask a human." He mumbled.

Footsteps that made the floor under me shake woke me and I lifted my head to see a set of sneakers uncomfortably close to my head. Groaning I climbed to my feet and Alex chuckled as he knelt in front of me, holding out a palm for me to climb onto. "I know, I know. I'm not great straight after I wake up." I muttered, rubbing at my eyes as he straightened.

"I don't think you'll ever grow out of it." Alex commented once he set me down on the desk beside Watson and Sherlock the latter peering at me with both eyebrows raised. After a pause I saw his lips twitch into an amused smile and I coughed. "You should have seen Rona when she answered the door in her pyjamas." He added with a tiny smile and my eyes widened.

"Alex!" I hissed, burying my face in my hands while he laughed. "I was half asleep okay?" I mumbled lifting my head to see both gnomes exchange an amused smile. "Did you come back for a reason or was it just to tease me?" I asked Alex who cleared his throat.

"I really wanted to tell you that everyone else's gone home for the day so the warehouse is clear if you're all reay to leave." Alex announced and Sherlock smiled, making an attempt to stand until Alex shook his head. "Not until I make sure the repairs to your cracked leg worked."

"I sinceraly hope you don't plan on...hey!" Sherlock yelled when Alex picked him up by the collar of his coat. "Do you have an idea how humiliating this is?" He grumbled, arms crossed against his chest as he dangled between Alex's fingers. Normally the sight would have had been rolling across the desk laughing but as soon as a smile crossed my lips I remembered how Sherlock had shouted that he had never wanted to kiss me.

Looking at my hands I stared at my missing pinkie once a reminder that I'd saved a friend without a thought to my own safety. Now it was just another reminder that I was a fool to care about someone who clearly didn't feel anything for me. Still staring at my fingers I missed Alex poking and prodding Sherlock's leg until the detective shouted at my friend.

"That is enough!" Sherlock shouted at Alex who nearly dropped the detective back onto the desk barely managing to catch him after the sudden outburst. Now dangling by one leg, not the repaired one thank goodness, Sherlock stared at Alex who gave the gnome a brief and awkward laugh. "Would you be so kind as to let me down...gently!" He yelped though Alex was very careful this time and Sherlock let out a shaky breath once he was safely kneeling on the desk again.

"Serves you right if Alex did drop you." I commented and everyone stared at me in shock as I headed for the door. "You heard me and I meant every last word." I added as I poked my head out the door to make sure it was clear. Satisfied I strolled into the empty warehouse not looking back as I did.

"Did I miss something?" Alex asked, scratching his head for a few seconds. Sherlock didn't answer too busy staring at the open doorway until Watson rolled his eyes, tapping Sherlock lightly on his shoulder until the detective focused on his partner. Watson nodded towards Alex who still looked confused and with a an eyeroll Sherlock moved over to Alex. Feeling a tug on his jacket Alex looked down to see Sherlock staring at him with one eyebrow raised and he leant in. "Is there something else, Sherlock?"

"You could say that but I need you to swear you won't tell anyone about this." Sherlock said to Alex who blinked back at him. "It concerns Miss Hart."

"Rona? Sherlock, did you upset her?" Alex chuckled and Sherlock released his grip on Alex's jacket before he moved back. "I'm just messing with you, Sherlock. Of course I'll help."

"This is already sounding like a very bad idea." Sherlock grumbled his open palm rubbing over his face. "Alright this is what happened."

While he and Watson explained the events leading up to the accidental kiss and Sherlock's outburst, I found myself wandering the warehouse.

"This place looks so big now that I'm so small. Well, travel-size. I wonder when Alex and Watson will be joining me. Oh and that gnome detective I guess." I whispered as I moved around a folded box. "What is his problem anyway? I thought he cared about me...boy was I wrong about that."

It took me much longer to find my way around the warehouse due to the lack of lighting though I did eventually reach the front entrance. Of course it was locked and I growled finding a crate nearby I took a seat, bringing my legs up under my chin I rested my head on my knees, deciding to wait until Alex arrived with his keys.

The sound of Alex's footsteps made me look up and I gave him a grin when he held his keyring up, the keys making a light clicking sound when they hit each other. Seeing Sherlock and Watson following at his heels I gave Watson a smile though Sherlock received a cold stare instead. While Alex sorted through his key collection I climbed off the crate just in time for Watson to step over to me.

"I know Sherlock and he didn't mean to upset you. He would take back what he said if he could." Watson whispered to me and near Alex's ankles Sherlock gave me an awkward smile.

"Maybe I'm not the forgiving type." I responded barely even glancing at Sherlock who gave a weak cough. I looked up at the sound of a click and to my relief Alex pushed the door open before he moved back. "Thanks again. I knew I could count on you, Alex." I told him as he knelt and I smiled at the key he handed me.

"Are you sure you three will be alright walking back in the dark? I could give you a lift back." Alex offered but I politely declined, leaning in before I gave his knuckles a light tap with my own. "Okay so good luck and maybe I'll see you around?"

"Of course. I'll come by and visit." I told Alex who held the door open so we could hurry through. I gave him a final wave before I started to run towards the street with Watson and Sherlock a short distance behind me.

　

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Hart, where are you taking us?" Sherlock called out and I skidded to a halt on the pavement. Watson managed to stop quick enough though Sherlock nearly slammed into me and I glared at the detective before I heard heavy footsteps. Darting into the nearby bushes we waited for the humans to pass us before I decided that it was probably safer to move through the streets via the bushes. Walking in front of both gnomes I didn't see Watson nudge Sherlock who sighed before he hurried ahead and I turned my head to find him walking alongside me.

"Yes, is there something you need?" I asked him and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean what I said to you before." Sherlock said and I raised an eyebrow at him until he continued. "About the kiss, Rona." Seeing both my eyes narrow he wisely chose to stop talking.

"Now I really know why Irene wrote that song. She was right when she said she's better off and so am I. I don't know what you're going to do but I'm heading back to my home. Goodbye, Watson." I called out before I tugged my hood over my head and with a snort I hurried away before Sherlock could even think of a response.

"Sherlock, I thought you were going to apologize to Rona." Watson said as he caught up and Sherlock sighed. Taking the daisy from his coat pocket he smoothed it out. "Look let's head back home tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can try and talk to her again." He mentioned.

"No, Watson. This time I think it's too late to solve this mystery." Sherlock answered before he pocketed the daisy. Shaking his head, Watson followed the detective as they made their way back to their home.

Meanwhile I was struggling to keep one foot in front of the other. Despite what I had said to Sherlock I glanced back still hopeful that he hadn't given up on mending our friendship but once I saw him and Watson walking in the opposite direction I let out a shaky breath, my feet moving as one of my hands wiped at my eyes.

I get turned into a gnome, still have no idea how, and I lose a finger and this is how he repays me? I should have realized why Irene doesn't want him back. He's such a self-centered, egotisical...

"Who's there?" I whispered, jogged out of my thoughts by a light clicking noise. Which sounded like footsteps. Brightening I looked around thinking that Sherlock had changed his mind and that he was following me. Finding no one I frowned, continuing on my way until the footsteps grew closer and louder. For some strange reason the footsteps sent a chill down my back and I spun around to find no one except dry leaves across the footpath. I wanted to move until I heard those same footsteps and they were right behind me.

"Sherlock, if you don't come out of there right now I'll..." I snapped, spinning around to find someone else standing there. The second I discovered just who had been following me I cringed hurrying back until I smacked into more familiar faces.

"You'll what?" Moriarty chuckled, enjoying the moment my eyes widened. Knowing that I couldn't escape from two stone gargoyles and Moriarty I growled at him. "Oh come on. What would you have done to Sherlock?" He asked and I grinned as I rushed towards him, kicking towards him before someone grabbed my ankle. Now dangling a few inches above the footpath I still tried to kick Moriarty who just sniggered.

"Oh right. Like I'd let you lay a finger on me." Moriarty and even upside down I glared at him. "Is that a sore subject? Of course I remembered you. You're the one who stopped me from smashing Sherlock. Now I'll get a second chance." He taunted as his gargoyles chuckled at my failed attempts to escape.

"Like Sherlock will want to face you again. I don't even want to face you and we've only met once. Once was enough believe me." I shot back and Moriarty narrowed his eyes, looking up when one of his gargoyle's laughed at my response. "Plus you already kidnapped London's garden gnomes and he beat you so you can't try that again." I added, my arms crossed against my chest.

"Did you honestly think I hadn't thought of that? I'm a criminal mastermind and you're just a weak, helpless gnome." Moriarty teased and I tried to kick his face even if I knew I couldn't reach him. "Scary! Sherlock will do whatever I want him to if he wants me to hand you over unharmed."

"What should we do now?" One of the gargoyle asked and Moriarty just smiled at me, pulling a phone from his pocket. The flash of the camera made me blink rapidly, clearing the spots from my eyes while Moriarty pocketed it.

"You," Moriarty began pointing to the gargoyle holding me upside dow still, "fly us back to our new hideout. You, drop this as soon as you see Sherlock and Watson." He told the second gargoyle who grinned at the first before he took to the air.

"Oh....fertilizer." I mumbled to myself, dizzy before Moriarty climbed behind the gargoyle's head and we took off. Just for fun the gargoyle left me hanging from his claw for most of the flight as the other gargoyle searched the air for the two crime-fighting detectives.

"Did you hear something, Sherlock?" Watson asked, pausing beside a rosebush. Sherlock just stood perfectly still using his excellent hearing to listen and after a few seconds something landed at his feet, making the detective hurriedly move back to avoid getting hit on the head. His eyes travelling to the sky he squinted as something flew overhead but due to the fading light he couldn't make it out. "What is that?"

Sherlock knelt and after he carefully picked up the envelope he stared at it, flipping it over after a pause to find an M scribbled on it. With a sinking feeling he torn open the envelope and a single folded piece of paper fluttered out, his quick reflexes the only thing that prevented a sudden gust of wind from sending it skyward. With Watson at his side, Sherlock quickly read the letter knowing right then that his fight with Moriarty wasn't over.

"Moriarty, you monster." He muttered as he handed the letter to Watson who read it before he stared at his friend.

"Cheese and crackers." Watson whispered as Sherlock adjusted his deerstalker hat his eyes narrowed. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to play Moriarty at his game but first we need to recruit some help." Sherlock replied. "I know two that would be happy to assist us. Besides you of course."

 


	12. Chapter 12

While Sherlock and Watson raced back to Juliet and Gnomeo's garden I was being held tightly in one of the gargoyle's claws. I had quit struggling a short time before not just because it seemed pointless but also due to being very light-headed from being carried most of the way upside-down.

We touched ground and that made the room spin making my dizziness worst. Unable to see straight I secretly hoped it wasn't possible for garden gnomes to throw up as the gargoyle currently gripping me dumped me into a crate causing me to stumble nearly bumping my nose in the process.

I heard sniggering above me and I stared straight up to see both gargoyles now chuckling to themselves as Moriarty climbed down, landing beside my prison with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait until I get out of here then we'll see whose laughing." I warned them acting tough until a claw tapped my crate and I tumbled forward, yelping when I bumped my nose. "That wasn't funny!" I snapped as soon as I righted myself.

"It was for us." The gargoyles sniggered while Moriarty stared into the crate through a crack. "What now boss?"

"The usual. Working on the rest of the plan. Also taunting my captive until Sherlock shows his face." Moriarty answered, jumping back when I lifted my leg givng the crate a swift kick inches from the villain's face.

"Taunt all you want, pie-face! I don't intimidate so easily!" I snapped at him, aiming again until Moriarty nodded to one of his cronies and I caught a glimpse of a set of claws before the crate shook. This time I ended up on my back and I growled at them as an eye peered at me through the crack. "Wait until Sherlock shows up!"

"That's what I'm counting on. Try and keep up." Moriarty shot back and I sighed, sitting up as they wandered away.

"There's no way I waiting around to be rescued but the problem is how to escape?" I muttered to myself as I walked the length of the crate. I eventually returned to the crack noting that while it wasn't very wide a few blows might change that. Taking aim with my left foot I braced myself before I kicked the crack, making it shake. I tried again and this time the crack actually widened and that made me grin as I took a deep breath, releasing it before I smacked my foot into the crate again.

I was a little worried about breaking my foot though I shouldn't have worried when the crate broke first the final blow sending wood splinters in every direction. Brushing the loose slivers from my hoodie I poked my head out of the crate in check if Moriarty or his gargoyles were nearby.

Finding that I was alone I wandered around for a few minutes as I tried to work out where he'd brought me. Nothing looked familiar so I chose to head the same path one of the gargoyles, Ronnie or Reggie I wasn't sure which, carried me. Though it wasn't long unil I heard footsteps so I quickly hid behind some stacked crates just as Moriarty walked past. I ducked in case he looked back but he didn't a smile on his face as he headed towards my prison.

I'd better get out of here before he finds out I'm not there.

But as I popped my head out from behind the crate I heard a chuckle and I spun around to find a stone face watching me with a sneer on his face. "Oh not you again." I growled before I kicked out barely making a scratch before the gargoyle sniggered, snatching at my leg and I jumped back to dodge him. Now off-balance I whirled my arms before I fell backwards cracking my head on the crate behind me which caused two problems for me.

The first alerting Moriarty who immediately rushed over to check the noise and the second to stun me, leaving my head throbbing and my vision blurred.

"Did you really think I'd just leave you unguarded?" Moriarty laughed and I snorted in response seeing double. One Moriarty was bad enough to face but two? A nightmare.

I barely felt the bump when Ronnie, or Reggie I could never tell them apart, dropped me into another crate this time. With my head ringing I didn't even notice until Moriarty took out his phone and the bright flash blinded me, making me clamp my eyes shut. This time I noticed once my vision cleared that one of the gargoyles stayed behind to keep watch and I groaned, mostly from the ache in the back of the head.

"You're not going anywhere, gnome." He growled at me and I snorted, sitting so my knees were touching my chin. While I started to brainstorm a plan to escape Sherlock and Watson reached the gate that would allow them access to Juliet and Gnomeo's garden.

The sound of the gate opening made Juliet look up from planting roses and she smiled, straightening as Sherlock and Watson hurried inside. Her smile changed to a frown as soon as she saw how out of breath both gnomes were and the wide-eye expression on Sherlock's face.

"Has something happened?" She asked and Sherlock didn't answer until Watson nudged him. Clearing his throat Sherlock pulled the letter dropped by one of the gargoyles and after Juliet saw the letter M on it she frowned.

"Sherlock, Watson! Did you come here to help with the garden?" Gnomeo called out from near the fountain, wiping mud from his face before he walked over.

"I'm afraid we have more pressing news." Watson answered as Sherlock removed a daisy from his pocket. Gnomeo noticed Sherlock staring at the daisy and he blinked, concerned before the detective raised his head.

"Moriarty's returned and he's taken Rona as his hostage." Sherlock explained before he quickly pocketed the daisy again. "I wouldn't normally ask this but.." He trailed off when Gnomeo clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we'll help. Rona's our friend too." Gnomeo told him and Juliet nodded, taking the note from Sherlock when he stared at them. "Do you know where he's taken her?"

"Not yet but I promise I will find her. Moriarty will rue the day he ever chose to threaten my friend." Sherlock growled before he turned around, moving quickly towards the gate.

"Is he alright? I mean aside from facing Moriarty again and getting Rona back." Gnomeo asked and Watson shrugged, looking back towards his friend who had paused with his fingers on the gate.

"Are you three coming or what?" He called out, his eyebrows slightly raised and his friends just shook their heads before they raced after him. He made it as far as the alleyway outside before a thought popped into his head. Reaching him, Watson noticed Sherlock lost in thought one hand on his chin before he suddenly blinked.

"Of course. He intends on getting revenge for his last great plan being ruined." Sherlock muttered as his friends watched on.

"But why would Moriarty kidnap Rona? Isn't he after you?" Juliet asked and Sherlock sighed to himself, the letter resting in his pocket.

"He needs a hostage to make sure I do exactly as he wants. Sadly, Rona was an easy target and that's my fault. If I hadn't walked away from her she wouldn't be in danger from that mad mascot." Sherlock admitted and Gnomeo and Juliet exchanged a look, Gnomeo giving Juliet's hand a quick squeeze before he stepped forward.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate. Moriarty knows you care about Rona so he'd use that against you." Gnomeo said and Sherlock blinked, giving the gnome a nod before he straightened his deerstalker hat. "Come on, let's get Rona back. Maybe Moriarty'll like another swim in the Thames." He added and that actually brought a tiny smile to Sherlock's face.

"Thank you, all. It pains me to admit it but I need to talk to someone who most likely won't be willing to speak to me." Sherlock told them and it took only a few seconds for Juliet to respond.

"Irene. This time we'll all go into the doll museum together. I doubt very much she would refuse to listen if we tell her Rona's in danger." Juliet said and Sherlock just nodded though he started to have second thoughts the moment they reached the backdoor of the museum.

Despite how dire the situation is I'm not confident that Irene will help. Especially once she knows just how much Rona means to me to risk facing Moriarty again so soon. But I have to try for Rona's sake.

Steeling himself, Sherlock knocked on the door and the eyeslot in the door opened to reveal a purple bear who chuckled, the door opening to reveal two faces I knew.

"Sherlock and company. What brings you here?" He asked and Sherlock just held up the letter with a straight face. This time when they walked in he didn't flinch even as he laid eyes on Irene who straightened from her seat at a table, her eyes narrowed once she saw him walk in.

"Sherlock. What brings you here? With company I see." Irene asked, moving gracefully towards him. "Did you lose another garden of gnomes?"

"I came to ask for your assistance." Sherlock told her and Irene raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed as she studied him. When she grinned he just blinked as she turned on her heel, heading back to the table before he had a chance to speak.

"The answer is no, Sherlock. You can all see yourselves out." Irene said, sitting on the chair before she fixed her dress. Sherlock cleared his throat and after he approached the table several dolls blocked his path, all glaring at him.

"Miss Hart has been kidnapped by Moriarty!" He shouted, trying in vain to push past the dolls who pushed him backwards. Stumbling he righted himself before the detective took a deep breath. "Moriarty has given me a day to find her and if I can't he promised that I'd never see her again. Irene, I know I have no right to ask for your help after the way I broke off our engagement but someone's life is in danger. Irene, I know you have eyes and ears everywhere so you must have heard something."

"Sherlock, that's the first time in months since you broke up with me you've even tried to apologize. She must be something special for you to humiliate yourself just to rescue her." Irene answered and Sherlock nodded, a little surprised that he had convinced her until she shook her head. "But I can't help you, Sherlock. I haven't heard anything."

"What? But Moriarty always leaves a calling card, a clue..something!" Sherlock snapped and Irene raised an eyebrow at him, setting her teacup down with a clink. "I've wasted my time here." He muttered, heading back to the door before anyone could stop him.

"Sherlock, you need to calm yourself. Getting worked up won't help us find Rona." Juliet told him as he paced back and forth outside the doll museum's door.

"Neither will having no idea where to start looking for her. Now let me think please." Sherlock shot back and Juliet shook her head, all three gnomes watching as he kept pacing. Getting tired of his endless pacing his friends settled down on the ground while they waited not that Sherlock noticed, his mind racing as he struggled to figure out where Moriarty would have left the clue.

Not Rona's house since he wouldn't even know which one's hers. Not the garden because he wouldn't know that she's friends with Juliet and Gnomeo. Wait a moment....Alex!

"I've got it! We never spoke to Alex. He might have found the clue without realizing it. I just hope he didn't throw it out." Sherlock said. "To the warehouse!" He called out, rushing away before his friends had time to figure out what he meant.

"Warehouse? What's he talking about?" Gnomeo asked and Watson just smiled at him, beckoning them to follow. Which they did even if Juliet and Gnomeo were in the dark about Sherlock's plan.

Getting into the warehouse this time involved being very cautious once Sherlock discovered that the warehouse was open and with dozens of humans walking around they had to make every move count. Taking a much longer path and using boxes to hide in Sherlock led them to Alex's office. After he lightly knocked on the door he quickly hid inside one of the boxes they had borrowed, silently hoping that Alex was inside.

"Sherlock, this is crazy! We can't let a human find us." Gnomeo hissed from inside the box and Juliet nodded.

"This is one human we can rely on. Trust me." Sherlock whispered back and Gnomeo stared at him, wondering if the detective had lost his mind.

Straightening from the chair, Alex made his way over to the door and after he turned the doorknob he peered outside. "Yes, is something the matter?" He called, stepping through the door far enough to bump his foot on the box. Looking down he sighed. "Is someone playing a practical joke?" He muttered, moving to close the door until the box lifted itself off the floor and he saw Sherlock standing there.

Without speaking the gnome pointed to the door so Alex moved back and with a slight nod Sherlock lifted the box off him revealing Watson and two gnomes Alex had never met before.

"Sherlock, Watson...gnomes I've never met before." Alex said once he closed the door. "Is something wrong?" He asked the moment he saw Sherlock produce a letter from his pocket. Kneeling beside Sherlock, Alex took the letter and once he read it he blinked, dropping it as soon as he saw Rona's name. "Who took Rona?!"

"Moriarty. A foe of mine has taken Rona hostage and I need your assistance at getting her back safely." Sherlock began and Alex nodded, leaning in. "Did you happen to find anything? Something with an M on it."

"Yeah actually I found this stuck to my shoe earlier. I didn't even see it until I came here." Alex explained, searching his jacket pockets until he found a piece of paper with an M and a black background. Handing it to Sherlock he waited until the gnome looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"I know where we need to go but I just hope we reach Rona before we run out of time. Moriarty promised he wouldn't harm her unless I didn't show up before the twenty-four hours were up." Sherlock told them not expecting Alex to grin at him. "This isn't a joke, Alex. Rona's in terrible danger!"

"I have a solution. I can get you where you all need to be if you'll trust me." Alex explained and without hesitating Sherlock nodded. "Then follow me to my car...after you climb into that box. Can't risk you four getting caught." He added with a tiny smile.

　

　

 


	13. Chapter 13

Setting the box down on the seat behind him, Alex climbed into his car. After he closed the door he started to pull on his seatbelt as the box shook and Sherlock climbed out.

"I hope you can get us there quickly." Sherlock asked, brushing his sleeves before he climbed up to the passenger seat. Glancing down at the floor of the car Sherlock grimaced before he looked up at Alex. "You really need to clean out your vehicle."

"No time right now." Alex replied before he put his foot down on the pedal and Sherlock yelped, sliding down the seat before he managed to grab ahold of the seat. Pulling himself up as the car started to move Sherlock sat on the seat, pulling the seatbelt around him before he narrowed his eyes at Alex who just chuckled.

Emerging from the box Watson, Juliet and Gnomeo quickly scrambled to pull both seatbelts around them. "That was exciting." Gnomeo muttered as they held onto the belt to prevent them sliding down onto the footrest.

"Just hang on tight. I'm going to drive as fast as I can without getting pulled over." Alex warned them and Sherlock grimaced gripping the seatbelt as tightly as he could as the car shot forward, picking up speed. "Now where do you need me to go?"

"Tower Bridge. That's where we faced Moriarty and I know that's where he's keeping Rona. I should never have said what I did. Now she's in terrible danger and it's all my fault." Sherlock answered, staring straight ahead at the glove compartment.

"Hey, you didn't mean what you said. Besides I know Rona cares about you. She didn't even get upset when she broke up with her last boyfriend." Alex told him and Sherlock turned his head as far as the seatbelt would allow, both eyebrows raised. "It's true." He added and Sherlock turned back, thinking hard for a few seconds.

"So Rona only gets upset at someone like that if...." Sherlock trailed off when Gnomeo and Juliet giggled from the backseat. Even Watson chuckled and Sherlock blinked, finding himself unable to finish the sentence.

"She really cares about you, Sherlock." Watson finished for him and Sherlock sat back, still shocked by this news. "Once we rescue her she can tell you that herself."

"No. I need to be the one who faces Moriarty again. Otherwise there's no telling what he'll do to Rona. So I'm going alone as soon as we reach the bridge." Sherlock announced and from the backseat everyone started talking at once. "Enough!" He shouted and even Alex nearly drove into a parked car, only swerving in time.

"Sherlock, you know how dangerous he is. You can't face him alone." Watson spoke and Sherlock sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Please, listen to reason."

"I know that you all want to help but this is my fight. But I didn't say you couldn't rescue Rona too. So here's the plan I've been working on." Sherlock answered with a faint smile.

Between the five of Rona's friends they came up with a plan which they would put into action the moment Alex parked the car a few feet from Tower Bridge. Once they reached the bridge, Alex slowed and after he parked he opened the door.

"This is the point where we part. Thank you for your help, Alex but we need to do this ourselves." Sherlock said, checking if anyone was around before Alex lifted him and each of his friends outside onto the street leading to the bridge.

"Just bring her back safe. I'm counting on you." Alex answered and Sherlock gave him a nod before he headed towards the bridge, his friends hurrying to catch up. Alex watched as the growing darkness swallowed them up before he sighed and after he climbed back into his car he gave the bridge a frown. "I just hope he's as brilliant as Rona thinks he is." He muttered to himself before he made the trip back to the warehouse.

"Does everyone know what they need to do?" Sherlock asked once they paused beside of the bridge's support structures. Getting three nods he let out a breath.

"We distract the gargoyles while you find Moriarty and rescue the damsel in distress." Watson said and Sherlock actually gave him a smile. "Though I wouldn't recommend calling Rona that once you find her."

"If I do you may never speak to me again." Sherlock replied. "Good luck everyone and I'll see you soon." He added before he slipped away from the ground, moving as quickly as he could. Once he was gone Watson gripped his cane a little tighter before he, Juliet and Gnomeo followed disappearing into the tower.

"Hmph. Looks like your hero isn't coming to save you." Reggie, or maybe Ronnie, told me and I snorted my chin resting on my hands. "At least say something." He grumbled and I raised my head, unable to see through the bars holding my prison closed.

"What do you want me to say? That you and your boss have won? In a few minutes Sherlock's out of time and Moriarty will...do something." I replied and my prison guard chuckled, tapping a claw against the cage. "That is very annoying you know."

"It's more fun when you get angry." He chuckled and I growled when he bumped my cage with his whole paw. Keeping my temper in check wasn't easy especially when he shook the cage but I just pushed my open palms against the walls as I waited for Sherlock to show his face.

"Hey, ugly!" Someone shouted and even without being able to see anything I reconqized Gnomeo's voice. Growling softly, Ronnie (Reggie, whatever) started to race towards Gnomeo who grinned before Watson fired his cane at the gargoyle's legs. Tripping over the line he smacked into the bridge and Gnomeo laughed only to hear the flutter of wings.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" The second gargoyle snapped, landing in front of the two gnomes. Once he saw the other gargoyle wrapped up he growled at them showing his teeth. "Oh now you're gonna get it."

Lunging forward he snapped the line trapping the gargoyle and it broke free, both stone gargoyles growling before something struck one then the other in its snout. "Come and get us!" Juliet laughed, throwing a piece of stone at the gargoyles.

"With pleasure." One growled at her rushing towards her before she dodged, Gnomeo throwing a stone at them this time. Distracted they didn't see Watson quickly make his way towards my prison until I heard a light knock.

"What's going on?" I called out and Watson swallowed at both of the gargoyles' faces turned in time to catch him fiddling with the lock keeping the door closed.

"Oh cheese and crackers." Watson muttered trying to dodge until one of the gargoyles blocked his path and he bumped right into them, forcing Juliet and Gnomeo to race to his rescue. Until one of the gargoyles swung its tail tripping them up before they slid right into the other gargoyle's claws.

"You really thought we'd fall for another obvious trick?" Ronnie growled, gripping Watson and Gnomeo in each of his claws.

"Yeah. How dumb do you think we are?" Reggie added, Juliet clutched in his claw and Juliet narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Juliet countered and they growled at the gnomes, walking up to a large letal box similar to mine. Without a pause they threw open the door, dropping all three gnomes into the box before Ronnie slammed it shut.

"You're going to stay put and keep quiet if you don't want to us to dump you and your friend into the Thames." Ronnie snapped at them and from inside the box all three gnomes stared at each other. "I didn't think so."

"What do we do now? Sherlock's on his way to Moriarty." Watson hissed so the gargoyles wouldn't hear him. "Once Moriarty finds out Sherlock brought us along he might harm Miss Hart."

"Don't worry, Watson. This is Sherlock we're talking about. He always thinks of something." Juliet assured him and he nodded, tapping the box with the end of his cane. "Now how are we going to escape from here?" She whispered and they started to check the inside of the box.

While this was happening I felt something pick up my prison and I looked up at the ceiling just as the box swayed, sending me to the floor. I could barely keep my feet under me as the box swayed back and forth until it landed and even then it took me a full minute before I could stagger to my feet.

"Whoa, that wasn't fun. Now where am I?" I whispered, listening carefully until I heard the sound of waves and I swallowed. "Please don't tell me I'm over the Thames."

"Oh yes you are!" Someone laughed and I grimaced, stepping back until I tripped over something on the floor. I stumbled before I could stop it and once I glanced down I saw something stuck to the floor. Kneeling I pulled a strip of tape from the floor and that revealed a phone. "Hello, can you hear me?" Moriarty asked and I rolled my eyes, staring as the pie mascot danced around.

"Yes, sadly. Where exactly am I?" I sighed and he grinned at me, moving before he stood on on the edge of the bridge. Once he aimed his camera at the water below the bridge my eyes widened once I saw a lone box being held above the water by a crane. "That's..."

"That's you! Hello in there. Comfortable I hope because you're going to be there for a long time." Moriarty taunted and as my mind whirled I noticed something else in the distance. "In case you're clueless, and since you're not Sherlock I know that's true, that's another crane holding a box of stones. Well that and anything heavy I could find on this bridge."

"Let me guess. You're going to drop that weighted box on my prison and sink me into the Thames." I finally answered and Moriarty actually blinked at me, looking more than a little shocked.

"Wow...you actually figured it out. Still I guess hanging around Sherlock may have made you a tiny bit smarter. Not by much though if you think he's going to save you." Moriarty teased and I resisted the urge to snap at him since he had my life in his hands.

"Moriarty, release her!" Sherlock shouted and I fought back a giggle as the detective stepped into view near the criminal mastermind.

"Do you honestly think that works?" Moriarty sighed, pulling his rolling in from under his pie crust. With a shrug, Sherlock produced a magnifying glass from his pocket before he faced the villain.

"It was worth a shot, as Rona would say. I came alone as you asked so release Rona and face me." Sherlock told him and Moriarty just shook his head, grinning at Sherlock who blinked.

"Now why would I do that when you tricked me?" Moriarty answered and Sherlock opened his mouth about to respond until Ronnie and Reggie appeared, holding his friends between their claws. "Oh like I didn't see them trying to free your friend. I had a camera set up in case you decided to break the rules."

"Moriarty, you monster." Sherlock growled as he leapt towards the villain who dodged. "You will pay for what you've done."

"Oh really? You'll have to catch me first." Moriarty taunted, leaping onto a rope hanging from the ceiling. "But if you catch me who'll save your friends?" He asked and the gargoyles turned around, throwing all three of his friends towards the edge of the bridge.

"No!" Sherlock yelled, abandoning Moriarty before he raced towards the edge expecting his friends to have fallen. To his relief, Watson had fired his cane just in time catching the edge before they fell into the Thames. In the brief moments that followed Juliet and Gnomeo managed to grab each other by the hand, Gnomeo grabbing onto Watson's foot before they all went into the water. Sherlock reached down until Watson shook his head.

"Go! We'll handle the gargoyles. You need to save Rona before Moriarty drops her into the Thames!" Watson shouted and Sherlock nodded, pulling his friend up before he spun around.

"Moriarty, face me." Sherlock growled but Moriarty just sniggered and with another quick jump he pulled himself up towards the crane holding the weight. "No you don't!" He snapped, racing towards the villain before the gargoyles blocked his path. Having climbed back up Watson saw his friend facing two gargoyles and he frowned, throwing the grapping hook towards a crate. With Gnomeo and Juliet's help they threw the crate at Ronnie who growled after the crate struck his snout, making him and Reggie focus their attention on the three gnomes,

"We'll handle them! You need to save Rona before Moriarty sinks that box!" Watson called out, leaping clear from Ronnie's claws before Gnomeo leapt onto the gargoyle's face. Blocking the gargoyle's eyes with his palms he caused the blinded gargoyle to slam right into Reggie, both gargoyles smacking into the bridge.

Nodding quickly, Sherlock raced towards the rope and with a grunt he began to climb as fast as his arms would allow. He made it to the top of the crane in time to see Moriarty sitting at the controls, scanning them before he found what he was searching for. With a sneer, Moriarty pulled at the controls slowly moving the container into position.

Sherlock jumped towards Moriarty but he kicked out, knocking the detective onto the floor. Gasping he staggered to his feet and Moriarty sighed, pulling out his rolling pin before he casually launched himself at the gnome. Sherlock ducked under the blow before he kicked Moriarty in the stomach doing nothing other than making the mascot mad. "Oh just stay down!" He snapped, taking a swing with his fist striking Sherlock in the jaw. That left him dazed and by the time he shook it off Moriarty had rushed back to the controls, hitting a red button with a closed fist as soon as the container was swaying over the crate.

"Bye bye!" Moriarty sang as the container dropped but he growled when it clipped the crate on its right side, the container sinking into the Thames with a wave that drenched the crate before it sank.

Still trapped I felt the impact of the container striking my prison, throwing me once again to the floor and cracking the phone's screen. Dazed I shifted onto my stomach just as my prison listed to one side and I swallowed, seeing a crack in the far right side of the crate. To my horror icy water started to seep into the crate and I quickly knelt, rummaging through my pockets for something to plug the hole.

But my search came up empty and I could only watch as the crate began to fill with water.

"Looks like time's up, Sherlock. You lose!" Moriarty laughed, dancing around the crane as Sherlock stared at the crate. "Now what are you going to do? Stop me or rescue your friend?"

"I'll find you, Moriarty and when I do you'll regret ever putting my friends' lives in danger." Sherlock whispered before he jumped outside, climbing onto the rope before he made his way carefully towards the slowly sinking crate. "Hang on, Rona!" He shouted as he reached the spot where the container went down. It wasn't far to reach the crate but he had to jump and without thinking about falling into the Thames, Sherlock jumped.

Distracted by the water as it filled my prison I nearly missed the sound of a thud and a gasp before I heard loud knocking. Looking up I stared at the roof before I heard a voice.

"Rona, are you well?" Sherlock called out and I groaned, lightly knocking on the crate's wall.

"I'm alright but the crate's filling with water. I can't get out!" I called back and he looked over one side finding the lock. After I heard him grunt I realized Sherlock must be working on the lock. "Please be careful."

"Trying...to, Rona." He grunted, hanging over the side with his feet keeping him from falling into the water. "I need a safety pin, a paperclip....something." He muttered to himself as he searched his jacket pocket.

As more water filled my prison I started to back away before I heard a click and a few seconds later the top of my crate swung open revealing Sherlock. Leaning in he held out his hand and I stood up on my toes to reach him, even jumping up when I couldn't quite reach his outstretched hand. Once Sherlock pulled me towards the roof I pulled myself up and soon we sat panting on the roof, my attention moving from the detective to the waves below.

"We'll get out of this." Sherlock assured me when I swallowed and I turned back to see him giving me a smile. When the crate lurched I grabbed his hand and he peered over the side for a few seconds before his attention returned to me.

"I don't think we will. It's either sink or swim and I doubt either's a good idea." I told Sherlock, shifting my legs until I was sitting on the crate facing him. "Thanks for trying anyway."

"This isn't over, Rona. I promised I'd rescue you and I will....just give me a minute to think." Sherlock replied and I sighed, reaching over before I covered his hands with mine.

"Not even you can think of a way out of this. I appreciate the effort though." I whispered and he tilted his head to one side when I sniffed. "Before we both sink I wanted to say something and you have to promise not to talk until I'm finished."

Sherlock started to open his mouth before he thought about it and then he nodded. Taking a deep breath I gathered my thoughts as the crate sank further.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you back at the warehouse. After what happened between you and Irene I can understand if it's not easy to start a new relationship with someone so quickly. I shouldn't have snapped at you after the accidental kiss and I just wanted you to know that, Sherlock." I finished with a lump in my throat and he sighed, giving my hands a quick squeeze.

"Alex once explained that you only get upset after someone who you care about rejects your feelings. I'm thinking that that person is me. Am I right?" Sherlock answered and I blinked at him, eyes widening as he gave me a smirk. "He's the one who drove us here."

"I can't believe he told you something like that." I grumbled, forgetting for a moment about the danger we were both in. "I guess you would have figured it out...eventually, Sherlock." I added with a tiny smile and red cheeks.

"I would have figured it out a lot faster than that, Rona." Sherlock scoffed and I let out a giggle before the crate sank even further, sending a wave of water washing over us. "I think now would be a good time for someone to make a last-minute rescue."

All we heard was the sound of waves lapping at our crate and with the water nearly engulfing it I closed my eyes. "This is it. I'm sorry I dragged you into this too." I sniffed, tears leaking down my eyes until Sherlock wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You need to trust me. We will be saved." Sherlock told me and I tried to answer, a hiccup escaping instead before I buried my face in his waistcoat.

　

 


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting next to Sherlock my mind raced while I tried to think of a solution to the danger Moriarty had put us both in. Pretty soon I knew that if someone has brilliant as Sherlock Gnomes couldn't see a way out we were both doomed. That was a comforting thought as I fought to keep my shoulders from shaking.

Even Sherlock could feel his heart sink as he looked past me to the waves brushing the crate, his mind telling him we had less than a minute or two before the crate sank and we were tossed into the Thames. Resolved to face my fate with my friend by my side I swallowed, looking up just as Sherlock looked back and we instantly locked eyes.

"It was nice to spend a few moments with you. Even if it's most likely our last moments." Sherlock finally admitted and I gave him a tiny smile.

"Thanks again for the daisy." I suddenly stammered and Sherlock chuckled, a tiny smile on his lips before I found myself leaning in. Finding that he was nose to nose with me Sherlock blinked before he leant in but as we did I heard something strike the side of the crate. "Oh really!" I snapped as Sherlock's attention turned to whatever struck our crate. He leant over and with a sudden laugh he turned back to me.

"Watson's cane!" He laughed and I blinked at him, unsure until I saw the grappling hook gripping our crate. "Hold on to me, Rona." Sherlock advisted and I reached around, wrapping my arms around his waist just as the crate finally sank and we both fell into the Thames.

I went under, coming up coughing as some of the water slipped into my open mouth. Gripping onto Sherlock's waist I heard him gasp and I relaxed my grip.

"Just hold onto me." Sherlock coughed as he kept a firm grip on the grappling hook while he searched the nearby bridge for any sign of his friends. With his impressive hearing he caught the sound of Watson's voice and he tried to smile instead he coughed when he swallowed water. "Keep your mouth closed okay?" He told me and I just snorted at him, agreeing before we both felt a sharp tug on the grappling hook.

I held on tight as someone dragged us through the waves before I finally spotted Watson holding onto the line, Gnomeo and Juliet also gripping the line. It took a few tries and we ended up going under the water more times than I cared to remember before they pulled us onto the bridge. Lying there I spend the next few minutes gasping, spitting out salty water as Sherlock shook his jacket to remove the water from it.

"Th...thanks everyone." I finally managed to say and standing beside us Gnomeo and Juliet exchanged a look. "We're...fine."

"A touch waterlogged but fine." Sherlock added, helping me to my feet. "Despite ending up in the Thames I believe that was a successful rescue."

"That was a very close call. If we hadn't spotted you both...well, I don't want to think about it." Watson replied and I nodded as my shoulders shook. "Are you both alright?"

"Just a little shaken up. I'm not a strong swimmer and being thrown in the Thames didn't help." I explained, shaking the excess water from my hoodie and sneakers. "But we're still here so I count that as a positive. Thanks you all. You saved our lives."

"Nonsense. It's what we do. We are the sworn protectors of London's garden gnomes and you happen to be one of those gnomes." Sherlock answered and I sighed, lightly bumping a closed fist against his shoulder.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. Now that we're safe can we go after Moriarty now?" I asked and Sherlock coughed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Let me guess; he escaped while we were being rescued?"

"That would a great guess. He and those gargoyles took off as soon as Sherlock jumped onto your crate, Rona." Juliet answered and I let out a breath, wiping a drop of water from my forehead.

"I believe now would be a good time to head back to the garden." Gnomeo suggested and I knew Sherlock wanted to argue by the slight frown on his face until he saw my lower lip quivering. With a shrug, Sherlock agreed and as we started to walk back I found myself falling behind my eyes travelling to the Thames before I shuddered.

"We are safe now." Sherlock assured me and I just nodded though I did glance back before we started to climb up towards the lowered bridge, taking our time. It took hours before we returned to Gnomeo and Juliet's garden and by then I was tired, dragging my feet in an effort to keep myself moving.

Just after we reached the gate I heard Benny talking and after we pushed the gate open I saw him turn around in time to see us walk into view. "There you are! We were about to send our a search party." He explained, hurrying over and Gnomeo raised an eyebrow at his friend who added. "Well maybe not a whole party."

"You need not worry. Rona is safe though Moriarty managed to escape our clutches. For now anyway." Sherlock told him and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes as my vision blurred. Noticing this Sherlock cleared his throat. "Would it be reasonable if we spent a few hours here?" He asked Benny who blinked slightly confused until Watson gave Sherlock a faint smile.

"I think we all could use a rest." Watson agreed and Benny finally nodded, looking towards Gnomeo and Juliet for their opinion.

"Of course. We can always continue the gardening tomorrow." Juliet said and I nodded as I headed for the shed. Before I reached it I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Watson nodding his head towards Sherlock. Curious I watched as Sherlock gently removed a very waterlogged daisy from his pocket and before my eyes it broke apart in the gnome's hands.

Staring at the remains in his hand I saw Sherlock shake his head, watching as the pieces were picked up by a gust of wind. Sighing to himself he started to follow us and I gave him a light pat on the arm as he stepped past me. Looking at me for a moment I met his eyes, giving him a tiny smile and he nodded back.

Together we walked into the shed and I couldn't have been happier to see an old potato sack in my life. I just about fell onto it letting out a yawn before I curled into myself and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was someone whispering in the dark.

"That was a very brave thing you did for Miss Hart, Sherlock." Watson whispered as he glanced over at the sleeping form of Rona. "I nearly lost hope that we would find you both."

"I know, Watson. I was beginning to lose hope myself before you sent us the grappling hook. Without your quick thinking we would have sunk to the bottom of the Thames." Sherlock whispered back, looking towards Rona who sighed. "Even Rona seemed to accept our fate with a brave face."

"She seemed terrified of the water before." Watson admitted with a tiny smile.

"Rona truly is a brave gnome to face something so frightening." Sherlock agreed and Watson nodded as Rona snorted, shifting onto her left side. "Also a humorous one." He added with a smirk before he settled down on the sack. "Goodnight, Watson. Goodnight, Rona."

"Goodnight, Sherlock." Watson replied, hiding a tiny smile when Rona moved slightly closer to Sherlock.

At some point Sherlock stirred awake to find Rona inches from him and as he watched on she shivered, faintly crying out before his eyes. He shifted closer and to his shock she moved close enough to snuggle against his waistcoat. A little confused by this Sherlock stayed perfectly still as Rona sniffed until less than a minute later she fell back asleep and Sherlock let out a breath.

He went to move straight away discovering he couldn't when Rona tightened her grip on his jacket and he sighed to himself, giving her a slight frown.

How do I free myself without waking Rona?

"Would you like some help?" Watson chuckled and Sherlock lifted his head as much as he could to see his friend leaning over, a smirk on his face.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Watson." Sherlock whispered and Watson leant over, carefully untangling Rona's arms from around the detective's waist. As quietly as he could, Sherlock crawled backwards and once he was free he knelt gently laying Rona's arms on the sack.

"She didn't even notice." Watson whispered as they both straightened, making their way towards the shed's door. Reaching it first Watson looked back to see Sherlock staring at Rona with a faint smile on his face then he shrugged before he quickly joined his friend.

"We probably should be going." Sherlock began as they left the shed and Watson raised an eyebrow, looking at the shed before he turned back to Sherlock. "Don't worry, Watson. We will be returning I just need to pick up something."

"Alright but we should tell Juliet or Gnomeo in case Rona wakes up and finds us gone. Otherwise she might get upset again...mostly at you." Watson suggested and Sherlock grimace, remembering what had happened early.

"Nothing short of an earthquake would wake, Rona. Though I agree that I don't want to face an angry Rona again." Sherlock agreed as his eyes travelled the garden eventually finding the two young gnomes digging up one side of the garden. "I will be right back." He told Watson, who watched his friend with a smile hurry over to their friends.

"Pardon me for interrupting your work but I have a favor to ask." Sherlock started and they both looked up from turning over the soil.

"It's about Rona isn't it?" Juliet asked and he blinked, Gnomeo sniggering as Sherlock fiddled with his jacket cuffs. "We can cover for you when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up. Don't worry, mate. Rona won't even notice you're gone." Gnomeo answered with a smirk and Sherlock nodded, a faint smile moving over his face before he gave them both a nod. After he headed back to Watson, Gnomeo grinned at Juliet. "He really likes her, huh?"

"He faced Moriarty again, dived into the Thames and almost drowned saving her. I just wish he'd tell her how much he cares." Juliet sighed and at her side, Gnomeo gave her hands a squeeze. "Though I suppose he did apologize to Irene for breaking their engagement just so she would help so that must mean something."

"Hey, Sherlock does care about Rona. It's just not his thing to come out and say it. But he will I know it." Gnomeo pointed out and she sighed, resting her head on his for a moment. "If he doesn't soon we'll step in."

"At this rate it'll be Spring before he says anything to her. Which reminds me we'd better finish turning the soil." Juliet agreed, giving her husband a light kiss on the cheek before they resumed working again.

While they worked to finish the garden in time, Watson followed Sherlock as he ducked through hedges and bushes. Noticing that they weren't heading back to their home Watson frowned though instead of asking he decided to just follow Sherlock, who he knew would soon reveal where they were heading.

Soon they came across a large house and Watson smiled to himself as Sherlock stared up at the door with a grin before he rummaged through his pockets, producing a small key.

"I hope Rona doesn't know you took that." Watson said and Sherlock just snorted, looking for a way to climb up to the door.

"I will return it as soon as we're finished here don't worry, Watson. Now how to get to the keyhole." He answered before he noticed a windowstill a few metres up. "Watson, could you fire your grappling hook onto that windowsil?" He asked and with a smile, Watson did so. Using the line Sherlock climbed up reaching the window in no time at all.

Looking towards the doorknob Sherlock quickly calculated the distance between the windowstil and door before he crouched, leaping towards the doorknob. He just grabbed it in time and with a grunt he leant down, holding on with one hand before he pushed the key into the keyhole.

It took a few seconds of perching percuarisly on the doorknob as he fiddled with the key until he heard a click. Slipping the key back into his pocket, Sherlock carefully climbed onto the doorknob and after some difficulty he managed to turn it. The door started to open and Sherlock grinned, leaping towards the windowsil before the door was fully open.

"There we go. Inside we go then." Sherlock said as he climbed down, landing on the footpath in front of the door. Slipping inside Rona's house Sherlock wandered around as Watson followed still curious until he saw Sherlock looking up at the couch with a slight frown.

"No, it wouldn't be there." He muttered to himself and Watson raised an eyebrow as the detective walked past the couch towards a hallway. Following him, Watson frowned as Sherlock reached a door staring at it with his arms crossed. "If I'm right, and I usually am, this must be Rona's room."

"Sherlock, we can't just walk in there. Rona would be very angry if we intruded." Watson told him and Sherlock rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know, I know. Being quiet now." He sighed but Sherlock shook his head.

"I know that it isn't right to intrude on her personal space but I need something." Sherlock answered as he stared at the door for a moment. "You are right. I can't risk Rona's trust, not after everything we've faced."

"If you would tell me what you're searching for I can assist you." Watson offered and Sherlock cracked a smile, beckoning his friend to follow him back to the living room. They reached the couch and after peering up at the couch Sherlock smiled, Watson offering his cane before he could ask.

After a few minutes of climbing Sherlock reached the couch and within a minute he smiled, a long blue scarf dropping to the floor. "Cheese and crackers!" Watson yelped as Sherlock climbed back down, retracting the grappling hook before he handed the cane back to Watson.

"Apologizes, Watson. I was aiming for the floor and not you." Sherlock told him and Watson rolled his eyes before Sherlock knelt beside the scarf, gripping it between his fingers. "Would you mind helping me carry this back?"

"Of course but you still haven't explained why you need this." Watson answered and Sherlock just smiled at him, dragging one corner of the scarf.

"All will be revealed once we return to the garden again." Sherlock answered and Watson just chuckled, helping his friend drag the scarf towards the door. The trip back took longer due to having to constantly hide themselves and the scarf but when they finally reached the gate both gnomes sighed with relief, pushing open the gate before they dragged the scarf inside.

"There you are." Juliet said, straightening from planting the last seed alongside Gnomeo. Brushing a spot of dirt from her cheek she hurried over.

"Is something wrong? Is it Rona?" Sherlock asked and Juliet nodded, watching with a frown when he dropped the scarf before he raced towards the shed. Staring after him, Juliet and Gnomeo looked at Watson who released the scarf letting it fall onto the grass.

"What happened?" Watson asked and after looking towards the shed he looked at Juliet.

"Rona woke up a few minutes ago and she's been coughing ever since." Gnomeo explained.

Pushing open the door, Sherlock looked around until he saw Rona crouched on the potato sack, a hand pressed to her stomach as she coughed.

Racing over he knelt and I looked up to see him at my side. I tried to talk only to cough again a thin trickle of water flowing from my mouth. "How long has this been happening?" Sherlock asked and I coughed again, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand before I could speak.

"Since I woke up a few minutes ago." I explained as Sherlock stared at me. When he poked my side I yelped before I fixed him with a glare. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him but he just kept prodding me until I pushed him back.

"Miss Hart, you've obviously swallowed saltwater so you need to get rid of it." Sherlock replied as I crossed my arms, my eyebrows narrowed at him. "Listen to reason."

"Excuse me but how do I get rid of all this water? If I was still human it wouldn't be so bad." I pointed out and Sherlock scratched his goatee as he thought. He blinked and I stared as he leant over, tugging me to my feet before I could react. Despite my protests he practically dragged me outside the shed and as soon as I laid eyes on the fountain I grimaced, planting my feet.

"Miss Hart, you are being awfully childish." Sherlock sighed and I growled at him, ignoring a few stares by several garden gnomes.

"The saltwater will go away on its own." I told him but he shook his head and I snorted once he relaxed his grip. "Do you like being cruel to me? Is it fun?"

"Rona, I am only doing this for your own good. That saltwater could corrode you from the inside." Sherlock said and I blinked at him, confused as he nodded towards the fountain. "Trust me."

"You know I trust you. Especially after you saved me from Moriarty. Alright what do I need to do to get rid of this blasted saltwater?" I asked and he gave me a tiny smile. If I'd known how Sherlock planned on helping me I would have resisted more.

"That looks really painful. Are you sure this is the only way?" Watson asked Sherlock, the pair of them watching as I hacked and coughed having swallowed several mouthfuls of fresh water from the fountain less than a minute before.

Which I regretted immediately when I began to feel nauseous and after crouching on the grass I discovered the answer to a mystery I'd been unable to solve; can gnomes throw up?

They can if they do exactly as I just did so mystery solved I guess. Still hunched over I couldn't see Sherlock slowly approach me, grimacing at every cough until a thin trickle of water flowed from my mouth, fresh water as it turns out.

"I am sorry you had to suffer through that but it was the only way, Rona." Sherlock said as I staggered to my feet making my way towards him with the intention of kicking him in the leg. Of course Sherlock noticed the frown on my face and he sighed, stepping forward before he offered me his arm and I just snorted at him. Though when I wobbled on my feet I quickly reached out and grabbed his outstretched arm, giving him a frown when he smiled.

"Should I go and retrieve the scarf?" Watson suggested and Sherlock gave him a tiny nod, leaving me slightly curious despite feeling a little under the weather. Leading me towards the shed I waited as Sherlock pushed open the door before he helped me inside not even fazed when I frowned at him as he led me back to the potato sack.

"I know you are angry with me but I believe what I've brought back will make you change your mind." Sherlock told me and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest. "On second thoughts..." He trailed off when the shed door creaked open and Watson entered dragging a familiar blue scarf.

"Hey I know that scarf." I whispered as Watson brought it over and after a struggle he lifted it towards Sherlock.

"Thank you, Watson." Sherlock said, shaking the dirt from it before he leant over and I was left stunned when he gently wrapped it around my shoulders. "Here, that should do."

I didn't know what to say so I pulled the warm scarf a little tighter around me and Sherlock gave me a tiny nod, a smile on his face. Finding my voice I tried to speak but I coughed instead and he blinked, looking worried. "I'm fine. Just a little waterlogged." I muttered and he nodded though I noticed his attention seemed to be focused solely on me.

Even Watson noticed and he gave his friends a smile. "I'll be waiting outside." He told them and I blinked as he headed towards the door.

"Hmm that was unusual." Sherlock muttered and I glanced up as the detective stared at the door for a moment before he turned back to me to see me staring at him. "Is something the matter, Rona?"

"Where did you get this scarf?" I asked him and he cleared his throat, his mind running through multiple answers until I sighed to myself. "I'm going to guess that you went into my house. Before you get worked up I'm not angry but you could have asked."

"It was an invasion of your privacy but I needed to borrow your key. I will return it now." Sherlock answered though he paused when I shook my head, instead patting the spot beside me. With a shrug he sat beside me and I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for the scarf. It's a lot more comfortable than this potato sack." I added, wrapping one end around his shoulders.

"I believe you're right, Rona." Sherlock agreed and I gave a tiny giggle before I moved closer and his eyes widened after I rested my head on his shoulder. "You are getting a little close." He pointed out and I just grinned, looking at the floor in front of us.

"I have a question for you, Sherlock." I said and Sherlock turned his attention to me. "If Watson hadn't saved us from falling into the Thames would you have really kissed me?"

Shocked by my question, Sherlock just stared at me until I cleared my throat and when he blinked I lowered my head. "Never mind. It was a stupid question to ask." I mumbled, turning my head so he couldn't see the tears already threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Miss Hart, please don't cry. Your question took me by surprise and I didn't have time to answer." Sherlock began and I lifted my head, eyes watery to see him giving me the tiniest smile.

"Then if I gave you enough time what would your answer have been?" I whispered and Sherlock cleared his throat, looking up at the ceiling and then back at me in time to find himself nose to nose with me. After some deep thought he just shrugged, closing the gap and my eyes widened once I felt his lips on mine.

　

 


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe it. He actually likes me!

Of course that was obvious since he was kissing me and all but no one could hear my thoughts so I guess it wasn't such a silly thought.

Once we broke apart I could feel myself grinning and Sherlock cleared his throat after staring at me for a full minute. "Rona, are you well?" He asked and I sighed, giving him a nod.

"I'm fine, Sherlock. More than fine actually. Why do you ask?" I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow at me making me giggle at the look of confusion on his face.

"You are behaving very strangely right now." Sherlock pointed out and I just giggled again leaning in and kissing him before he could react. This time Sherlock found himself unable to gather his thoughts which he discovered didn't really matter as I felt him kiss me back.

While we kissed I opened an eye, briefly glancing towards the door to the shed afraid that someone would interrupt as they usually did. This time luck was on my side and no one barged in on us before I let out a gasp when I leant back too far, my hands grabbing for something to keep my upright.

I caught the scarf in my fingers and once I tugged on it I discovered too late that it was still wrapped around Sherlock who let out a yelp of his own as I pulled him forward. Tumbling over he landed on me and I coughed, slightly winded with the scarf drapped around us. A little out of breath I raised my head only to bump my forehead against Sherlock's and we both cringed, rubbing our own foreheads.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." I apologized and he opened one eye giving me a faint smile.

"What exactly were you planning on doing, Rona?" Sherlock teased, his forehead forgotten as he leant in. Slightly impressed I balanced myself on my elbows and he gave me a smirk. "Well?"

"Give me a second. I'm still trying to think of an answer." I replied and he chuckled as I racked my brain for a clever or even witty response. He didn't give me time to answer before he kissed my forehead then my nose before his mouth moved lower, a light brush of his lips on my exposed neck making me giggle.

Raising his eyebrows at me, Sherlock coughed. "Rona, that wasn't the reaction I was going for." He muttered and I just smiled at him, drapping an arm around his neck before I pulled the detective close. This time when he kissed me I reacted the way he'd imagined as I sighed, leaning back to give him more room.

We had barely begun to kiss again, Sherlock doing something amazing I'd only read about with his tongue when a slight noise near the door shifted Sherlock's attention from me to the door. Once I noticed he wasn't paying me nearly as much attention as a few minutes ago I opened my eyes. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" I whispered and he turned back to me with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I thought I heard a noise." Sherlock answered and I looked over his shoulder to see if there was anything behind us. Seeing nothing but the closed door I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "My apologizes, Miss Hart. Now where were we?" He growled and I giggled when his mouth moved to my throat. As he kissed me I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach (which I didn't know was possible being a gnome but whatever) and it only grew stronger the more he kissed me. Sherlock resumed that tongue thing and I whined, hearing a muffled chuckle before Sherlock increased his kisses.

I was just thinking how lucky I was at being rescued by and now making out with Sherlock when without warning a bright light went off, momentarily blinding us.

"Oh perfect timing." I grumbled, my heart sinking as Sherlock climbed to his feet. Dusting his jacket Sherlock offered a hand and I rolled my eyes reaching up. Gently helping me to my feet I shook myself before I focused on Benny who fiddled with a flip-phone in his hands, glancing down at the screen with a smile before he looked back at us.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked and I just sighed, giving Sherlock's hand a squeeze before I reached up to untangle the scarf from around us. Once I did I let the scarf drop onto the sack before I faced Benny.

"It's fine, Benny. Well, not fine exactly but we can finish this later." I answered the gnome with a smile and he smiled at me, beckoning us towards the door. Shaking my head I started to walk over to him until Sherlock tugged me into his arms and I let out a giggle when he kissed my cheek.

"Is that a promise, Miss Hart?" Sherlock responded and I grinned when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That is most defininetly a promise, Mr Gnomes." I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before we started for the door. We followed Benny outside and I must admit I was a little frustrated that our time alone together had been ruined by him until we arrived at the fountain, finding Juliet and Gnomeo sitting on the edge.

Before either of us had time to greet them I saw Benny flip open his phone and after he held it out for Gnomeo and Juliet to see I blinked, looking at Sherlock who looked as confused as I did. Until our friends looked directly at us and when Juliet tried in vain to hide a smile, Gnomeo not even managing that when he started to laugh, I rubbed my eyes.

"Benny, you didn't..." I muttered and Sherlock looked at me, eyebrows raised. "He took a photo of us."

"I'm not quite sure I follow you, Rona." Sherlock told me and I opened my eyes at him. "What harm can a mere photo do?"

"A lot if it concerns both of us...getting caught in the shed together. When we thought we had privacy." I explained and it only took Sherlock a few seconds of thought, his eyebrows furrowed in an adorable way, before his brown eyes widened and he coughed.

"That was a private moment." Sherlock added and I nodded, frowning at Gnomeo who was now rolling around the newly mowed grass laughing. "I hope you delete that photo." He grumbled.

"Actually I was thinking it would make a great screensaver." Benny suggested and Sherlock's eyes widened in shock, his mouth actually hanging open and that set me off. Now hunched over I laughed as Sherlock fixed his attention on me.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Benny. Though the look on Sherlock's face was worth seeing." Juliet said and Benny nodded as I giggled, Gnomeo now sitting with a smirk on his face as Sherlock fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket.

"I don't know what look you are talking about." Sherlock huffed and I just raised my head giving him a tiny smile before I straightened. After a pause he stepped over to his friends his curiousity getting the best of him. "May I see the photo?"

"As long as you promise not to delete it." Benny agreed, handing the phone over after a slight hesitation. Even I was a little curious so I moved to Sherlock's side, peering over his shoulder at the photo as soon as Sherlock flipped open the phone.

I blushed and Sherlock coughed the second we lay eyes on the photo Benny had snapped, Sherlock kissing me and me with a red face and my mouth slightly open, both of us still tangled up in the now forgotten scarf.

"It is a brilliant shot though the subject matter is a little personal." Sherlock admitted and I rolled my eyes at him though I couldn't help a tiny smile.

"While I'll admit I don't like having my privacy invaded, even accidently, I must admit it is a nice photo of us." I added and Sherlock gave me a smirk. "Hey I'm very photogetic."

"That you are, Miss Hart. That you are." Sherlock agreed and I smiled, my eyes searching the garden. "Not that I'm avoiding the subject but where is Watson?"

"He's helping Paris and Nanette pull up weeds. At least that's where he was when I last saw him." Juliet answered as she looked around until we saw a weed go flying and I ducked to avoid it. "There they are."

"Thanks for that, Juliet." I sighed, straightening as I looked over at Watson. Having seen the weed nearly strike me he brushed the dirt from his coat before he hurried over.

"My apologizes, Miss Hart. I didn't think it would land there." Watson told me and I gave him a nod a small smile on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great, thanks." I told him and at my side Sherlock snorted, his hand still holding the flip-phone. "Yeah I know it's a great photo and all, subject matter aside, but shouldn't we be focusing on something else." I suggested and Sherlock looked over at me, eyebrows raised until I sighed.

"Did something happen?" Watson asked and without a pause Sherlock handed Watson the phone. With a shrug Watson took it from Sherlock's outstretched hand and after a few seconds he coughed. "That is...interesting." He muttered and I rolled my eyes towards the blue sky.

"If everyone's finished making fun of us." I muttered and Sherlock reached over, giving my hand a tiny squeeze before he turned his attention to Watson. "Can we help?

"Of course. We could use all of the help we can get." Gnomeo agreed, glancing over at his friend Benny who was now fiddling with the phone.

Leading us over to where Paris was and after a quick introduction we started pulling weed. Much to Sherlock's disbelief who stood by watching as Watson and I started to yank weeds up, tossing them into a pile behind us. We had been working long enough for the pile of weeds to reach my waist before Sherlock cleared his throat so Watson and I turned our attention to the detective, who was now leaning on the fence a foot from us.

"Yes, what is it?" Watson asked before I had a chance. "Have you decided to help?"

"Yes but not pulling up weeds. Once you two are finished I have a much better use of your time. Meet me back at our home, Watson. I need some time to get everything set up." Sherlock told us and I blinked as he gave us both a nod before he hurried towards the gate. Before I could think of anything to say he had left and I raised an eyebrow before I looked at Watson.

"What am I going to do with him?" I finally sighed and Watson gave my shoulder a pat before we returned to the remaining weeds.

"Don't worry about it, Rona. He's always doing things like that. You get used to it after a while." Watson assured me and I sighed, pulling at the weeds.

"I just hope he's not planning anything dangerous. We've all been through too much to rush straight into trouble again." I answered and he nodded, helping me pull out a particually tough weed. We finished before I knew it but instead of being proud of our hard work my mind was whirling as to what Sherlock had planned for us.

"Now that we're finished here we should hurry and find Sherlock. Hopefully before he gets himself into trouble." Watson told me and I quickly nodded before we took off running. Leaving the garden I followed Watson, ducking and weaving through the nearby alleys and gardens to avoid being seen by human eyes.

Once I caught my breath, Watson led me into a small garden which contained a living room somewhat resembling my own though on a much smaller scale.

"Is this where you both live?" I asked Watson and he gave me a smile and a nod, gesturing to a bookcase and an armchair exactly our size. "It reminds me of my home."

"I'm glad to hear that, Rona. As from today this will be your home away from home." Sherlock answered and I jumped as he appeared from around the side of the living room. "I didn't mean to startle you." He added, seeing me breathing rapidly.

"That's okay. It's been a difficult few days and I'm a little shaken up. Mostly due to Moriarty." I told them once I have my breath back.

"Speaking of Moriarty that's one of the reasons I wanted to see you both. I have a question for you and please don't get offended when I ask it." Sherlock began and I raised an eyebrow, tapping my right sneaker against the floor before I nodded. "Are you capable at defending yourself?"

"Not really to be truthful. I haven't really needed to but since I've been a garden gnome well..." I trailed off with a shrug and Sherlock grinned at me, secretly pleased.

"What are you planning?" Watson asked and Sherlock chuckled, walking over to join us. Then it clicked and Watson chuckled, both gnomes looking at me.

"Alright this is getting ridiculious. I don't like being kept in the dark so spill." I grumbled and with a chuckle Sherlock handed me a wooden sword. "Okay so it's a sword. Still missing something."

"I am going to teach you to defend yourself. There may come a time where either I or Watson are unavailable to come to your aid. Since we are currently not working on a case this seems like a perfect time to test your reflexes." Sherlock explained and I blinked as he grabbed a second wooden sword before he faced me.

"I really don't know about this but I trust you both." I replied, sighing before I readied myself to fight. "Okay bring it on."

"Bring what on?" Sherlock asked and I rolled my eyes with a sigh before he gave me a smrik and in an instant he'd knocked the sword from my hands and with a light push he knocked me on my rear into the grass.

"Hey that wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" I protested and Sherlock sighed as Watson offered me a hand. Once I was back on my feet, dusting my knees off I stared at Sherlock.

"Miss Hart, your enemies aren't going to wait until you're ready. I am sorry but you need to realize that now and not later." Sherlock responded and I sighed again, giving him a slight smile. "Now let's try that again shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Really, Rona? You need to be faster." Sherlock commented as he disarmed me for the tenth time and I growled at him, bending to retrieve my sword. Knocking me on my face when my back was turned was a cheap move and after I climbed back to my feet I spun around, glaring at him with grass staining my chin.

"That wasn't funny." I growled at him, kneeling to grab my sword. Sherlock just shrugged at me, slowly twirling his own sword in a circle before he focused his attention on me again.

"Like I believe I've already told you your enemies won't give you a moment to catch your breath. Now are you really serious about learning to defend yourself or is this a waste of time?" Sherlock asked, holding the sword in one hand and I stepped forward. I moved to swing and he immediately reacted, moving to block the blow until he saw a faint smile on my lips and in an instant he understood it was a feint.

Sweeping my left leg I succeeded in knocking him onto one knee and he blinked before I pulled back my fist, not using all of my strength when I smacked him directly in the stomach with my closed fist.

Sherlock actually coughed, his free hand moving to his stomach and I grinned following up with a light swing that knocked his sword free. It landed just behind Sherlock who coughed, eyes wide as he stared up at me. Letting out a breath I offered my hand and he took it after a pause still slightly winded as he stumbled to his feet.

Getting his breath back he blinked at me again before a smile made its way onto his face and he chuckled, turning back to retrieve his sword only to feel a blow to his backside that nearly sent him sprawling. "That was uncalled for!" He yelped and Watson had to stiffle a chuckle behind his palm as Sherlock grabbed his sword, turning around with two slightly red cheeks.

"Serves you right for doing the same to me. Now we're even, Sherlock." I teased and he sighed, giving me another faint smile. "I can defend myself just fine."

"Maybe but you can't just rely on cheap tricks, Rona. Though that was imaginative. Well played." Sherlock answered with a bow and I grinned, repeating the motion. "Now I believe I've earned this break." He added, moving to the armchair and I nodded about to take a seat on the floor when he raised an eyebrow at me. "I only meant myself, Rona. Watson, it is your turn to spar with Miss Hart."

"I will be my pleasure. Are you ready, Miss Hart?" Watson asked, taking the wooden sword from Sherlock's outstretched fingers and I considered grumbling before I thought better of it, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Instead I braced myself as Watson twirled the sword before he shot towards me and I braced myself understanding that Watson wouldn't go easy on me either.

After another hour I was flat on my back, grass staining my clothes and Watson just chuckled as I staggered to my feet. "Ti...time out." I gasped but he just sighed and with a practiced swing he knocked me back onto the grass. He waited patiently for me to climb back to my feet though when I didn't he raised an eyebrow at me, moving to help me up until Sherlock shook his head.

"No, Watson. Rona needs to be ready for anything." Sherlock said and I groaned, finding the grass suddenly very comfortable. "Miss Hart, up you get."

"I surrender, I give up. Just let me lie here." I groaned and Sherlock rolled his eyes, setting down the book he'd been reading before he climbed from his chair. Walking across the grass he came to rest at my feet and when I felt him give my sneakers a light tap I opened my eyes, my sword forgotten inches from my left hand.

"You've barely put up a fight. Rona, this is serious." Sherlock told me and I raised a hand, twirling it around above my head. "You are being awfully childish." He sighed and I opened a single eye, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Maybe we should give Rona a break, Sherlock. She did face us both without a rest for the last six hours." Watson commented as my eye closed and I let out a breath.

"You are right, Watson. I owe you an apology, Rona." Sherlock admitted and I sighed, tempted to curl up right there until I felt a hand grab mine and I groaned, opening my eyes to find him standing over me still. "Would you like a hand getting to your feet?" He offered and I lifted my head giving him a nod.

With his help I made it to my feet, swaying a little before I rubbed my chin. "I didn't do that badly did I? I'm not used to training like that." I asked and Sherlock and Watson exchanged a grin before they turned back to me, both giving me a nod.

"You did well for a beginner. Now what should I teach you next?" Sherlock muttered as he began to pace, arms behind his back and I rolled my eyes. "You haven't even heard my suggestion."

"Forgive me but I am pretty tired. Okay what is your idea?" I asked Sherlock and with a smile he led me towards a spot on the grass directly in front of the armchair. Once there Sherlock sat on the grass, sitting with his legs crossed and I just shrugged copying him.

"For my next lesson I'm going to teach you how to meditate. First you need to clear your mind of any distractions." Sherlock told me and I nodded at him, getting a raised eyebrow in response. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." I replied, doing exactly that. Now unable to see I listened carefully to his next instructions. He didn't speak and I sighed, about to speak when he sighed.

"You need to be quiet for this to work." Sherlock pointed out and I opened an eye to see him staring at me, Watson now sitting on the armchair with an amused smile.

"It would help if you would give me a little more than stay quiet and stop thinking." I grumbled, closing my eyes after a pause. With my eyes closed I didn't see the slight smirk on his face before I heard him take a deep breath before he gently breathed out.

I copied him, taking a breath and then letting it out. It took a few minutes before I began to hear sounds around me that I hadn't noticed when I first arrived. The sound of crickets and what sounded like heavy breathing which startled me at first until I figured out it was my own breathing.

Spending a few more minutes I began to relax and soon my breathing slowed, allowing me to hear a male voice talking though I couldn't quite make out the words.

"Rona, you are not supposed to fall asleep." Sherlock's voice scolded from somewhere close by and I opened an eye to find him standing over me, no longer mediating.

"I wasn't sleeping, Sherlock. I was only resting my eyes." I protested and Watson from his spot on the armchair chuckled.

"Very loudly." Sherlock remarked and I shook my head opening both eyes with a yawn. "I suppose it is useless to teach someone who is clearly too tired to concentrate."

"Hey I've been running around gardens and helping pull up weeds. Plus I did put a lot of effort into what you and Watson were trying to teach me." I argued and he raised both eyebrows when I slumped onto the grass again. "You don't have to be so mean." I grumbled as I sat with my legs crossed.

"I was not being....Watson, was I being too hard on Rona?" Sherlock actually asked and Watson gave him a slight nod, surprising the detective. "I thought you were on my side."

"Thanks, Watson." I said with a grin and Sherlock rolled his eyes before I heard a female voice this time and to my surprise I saw a wind chime with the blue face of a cow wearing a bonnet looking down at us, shaking her head at both gnomes.

"Sherlock, Watson! So you've finally decided to listen and fight outside." She told them and I blinked, climbing to my feet as she swung around from the tree above to peer at me. "Who are you, dear?" She asked me and I gave her a tiny smile, givng her a bow.

"I'm Rona Hart. Sorry but I don't know your name." I told her and she turned her attention to Sherlock who coughed.

"This is Mrs Udderson. Yes after last time I thought it best we practiced outside." Sherlock said and she smiled, nodding to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Udderson. Sorry if I'm intruding but I needed some practice in self-defense so Sherlock and Watson decided to help me." I explained and she sighed, giving Sherlock a slight frown. "Is something wrong?"

"No, dear but young ladies shouldn't be out there getting into fights. It's not lady-like." Mrs Udderson told me and at my side Sherlock placed an open palm over his mouth.

"You better not be laughing at me, detective. I've already proven I'm pretty good with a sword." I shot back and Mrs Udderson frowned at Sherlock, making a slight clanging noise as she did. "I promise I'll be careful." I assured her and she nodded at me though I noticed she gave both gnomes a slight frown.

"You two need to make sure you won't let any harm to this pleasant young woman." Mrs Udderson told them and both detectives nodded before she disappeared into the tree above. Once she was out of earshot, Sherlock fixed me with a smile and a chuckle.

"Pleasant you are but ladylike? I am not so sure." Sherlock commented and I snorted at him, strolling over before I gave him a light poke in the chest with my index finger.

"Don't make me whack you on your rear with a sword again. You know I will, Sherlock." I said with a smrik when he blinked at me. It took Sherlock a few seconds to recover and by then I was already standing in their living room waiting for him to join us.

"Would you like to try mediation again?" Sherlock offered and I nodded, taking a seat on the floor. Sherlock joined me and after closing my eyes I resumed the breathing technique he'd taught me. This time instead of falling asleep my mind kept going through everything that I had been through since the box containing Sherlock and Watson had been delivered to my house.

"Miss Hart, you can wake up now." Sherlock's voice called and I slowly opened my eyes to find the detective kneeling beside me. "You didn't respond and I wasn't sure why."

"I didn't fall asleep again before you ask. It was like my mind was replaying everything I've been through the last week or so." I told him and even Watson seemed a little surprised. "Was that meditation?"

"Yes, Miss Hart. You did well for your first try." Sherlock agreed and I couldn't help a tiny smile. "Now are you ready to continue your self-defence training?" He added and I rolled my eyes, climbing to my feet with a less than impressed look on my face. "Let's begin."

　

　

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock eventually called a halt to his self-defense training, mainly because Rona was currently sprawled on the mowed grass. He gave her a prod with his sword but she didn't move and that concerned him. Even Watson climbed from his spot on the armchair before he reached Rona's limp body .

"Miss Hart?" Sherlock called, getting no response caused him to frown at her. Kneeling he set the sword down before he reached over and very carefully touched her shoulder.

"One...more try." I mumbled and he sighed, relieved as I cracked open an eye to peer at him. "What...happened?"

"I'm not completely sure but due to your non-response you blacked out. At least momentarily." Sherlock explained, both gnomes helping me to my feet. The sword slipped from my fingers but I didn't make a move to retrieve it, finding just staying upright a battle. "I believe now would be a good time to call a halt to your training so you can rest up."

"I second that, Sherlock." Watson agreed and I raised a hand with a yawn, eyes half closed much to both detectives' amusement. Too tired to walk back to the warmth of the gnomes' shed I curled up on the floor, instantly falling asleep.

Bright sunlight on my face and a light pat on my shoulder woke me and I slowly opened my eyes to find Sherlock standing over me. "Morning already? That was fast." I complained as I climbed to my feet, stretching as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, Rona?" Sherlock asked and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes before I looked around. "Is something the matter?"

"Just forgot where I was for a few seconds. Are we going to train again?" I asked him and he chuckled leaving me a little confused as Watson walked over to join us.

"Actually we discussed it while you were sleeping and we both agreed that you could use a break today." Sherlock told me and I tilted my head to one side, curious. "I've been thinking and...I...hmm." He paused and Watson sighed, giving his friend a raised eyebrow.

"What Sherlock is trying to say is: would you like to go on a date with him today?" Watson and I blinked before my eyes widened as Sherlock coughed into his hand, finding himself unable to look directly at my face. "He's just too modest to come out and ask you that himself."

"Thank you, Watson.Yes, Miss Hart that is exactly what I wanted to ask you." Sherlock replied and I nodded, hoping that the faint blush on my cheeks didn't make it too obvious that I was thrilled to hear him ask me that.

"Where are you planning on taking me?" I asked and once again Sherlock found himself at a loss, his long suffering companion sighing.

"I have an idea if that's alright with you." I started and when Sherlock gave me a nod, a faint smile on his face, I grinned. "I never got to show you around my house and I was thinking..." I trailed off once I saw both Watson and Sherlock exchange a look. "Yeah I guess it is...."

"A brilliant idea. I just wish I'd thought of it. Miss Hart, lead the way." Sherlock answered and I giggled, wrapping my arm around his when he offered it. "We should be back by nightfall."

"Of course. I think Juliet and Gnomeo could use an extra hand so I'll head there now. I'll see you both tonight." Watson told us and with a grin we went our separate ways. Since I knew the way to my house I ended up taking the lead and after waving goodbye to Watson, Sherlock and I made our way back to my home.

Occassionally we needed to sprint into some bushes when a human or two stepped close to our positions but due to the time we didn't see many people wandering around. Once we reached the front door I frowned, suddenly remembering that I'd left my key with Alex until Sherlock produced the key he'd borrowed. Shaking my head with a smile I watched on as he scaled the vines near the wall, hunching down before he leapt for the doorknob.

I must admit he surprised me when he managed to unlock the door and climb down without a scratch and after he pushed the door open he actually bowed, waving me through. With a nod I stepped through the doorway and after Sherlock followed me he pushed the door closed behind us.

"So this house is yours?" Sherlock asked, pausing when he heard me sigh. "Is something the matter, Rona?"

"It used to be my grandparents but...they're not around anymore." I replied, moving towards the couch and he followed behind me. "After they passed they left me this house in their will."

"I am sorry, Miss Hart. So it's just you in this house?" Sherlock asked and I nodded, feeling my eyes well. I turned my head to wipe them but he caught the unshed tears in my eyes before I could brush them away. "If I've upset you in anyway..." He stopped when I took a shuddering breath, shaking my head at him with a faint smile.

"You didn't know, Sherlock so don't worry about it. Besides I still have Alex and you...Watson and Mrs Udderson too. Practically everyone in the garden now that I think about it." I told him, staring up at the couch for a few seconds. "I'm lucky that way."

"That's true. I must admit you are very resilient. You have faced Moriarty and his henchmen twice and you still don't waver." Sherlock said and I smiled as he straightened his jacket. "Now what should we do first?"

"I have an idea." I said, beckoning him towards the bookcase and with a slight eyebrow raise he followed as I sprinted towards it. "Hmm well I did but this is a problem."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sherlock asked as soon as he caught up with me and I nodded, pointing towards my dvds with a grin. "Hmm so you need that? I can help."

Watching closely I noticed Sherlock's eyes travel the room before he smiled and I blinked as he quickly grabbed the closest shelf, scaling the bookcase with a grin. He reached the second shelf and once there he called to me. "Which of these do you need?"

"The one in the blue case." I called back only to realize something. "Hang on. I''l be right back."

"Where does she think I'll go?" Sherlock sighed to himself as I hurried away, returning with a small cushion I'd left on the floor. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are." I called back and he nodded, moving to the case and with a grunt he started to push it with his shoulder. After a few seconds the case slipped from the bookcase and I laughed as it landed safely on the cushion. Dragging the case off the cushion I pushed it closer to the bookcase. "Aim for the cushion!" I shouted and he nodded, leaping from the cushion and with a yelp, Sherlock bounced.

Immediately righting himself, Sherlock landed and I whistled as he took a bow. "Yes, yes I know. I am impressive." He sighed, looking at his fingernails with a slight smile. "Now what is in this case?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." I replied and he shrugged, helping me drag the case towards my bedroom.

A short time later I sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting as Sherlock clicked the button on my dvd player. "Right side up?" He asked and I nodded, watching as he opened the case and after a struggle he inserted the disc. After pushing it down until it clicked he closed the case and I waved him over, waiting for the detective to sit beside me before I fiddled with the remote.

"I think you'll like this one." I told him and he nodded, looking at me when I pulled the blanket around our shoulders. "It's about you...sort of anyway."

"It's really called 'Sherlock Holmes'?" He asked and I nodded, unable to hide a grin when his eyes moved to the dvd player's screen. "That is remarkable." He whispered and I blushed when he moved close enough for me to rest my head against his and I noticed that when I did he reached around, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we settled in to watch the movie together.

When the movie finished I raised my head and Sherlock blinked, his attention moving from the credits to me. "Sorry did you say something? I was so focused on that interesting film I didn't even realize." Sherlock apologized and I shook my head, leaning up to give his cheek a kiss. Blushing he coughed and I giggled, getting a slow smile in return.

"Actually I didn't say a word, Sherlock." I replied, giving him a tiny smile before I leapt forward and he yelped when I knocked his backwards. "I was merely thinking to myself." I added as he blinked up at me, eyes widening when I leant over him.

"What were you thinking about, Miss Hart?" Sherlock finally answered and I laughed when he grabbed my arms, spinning me around so I landed on my back next.

"You tell me. You're the genius detective." I whispered and he chuckled, leaning in close enough to kiss me. Just as our lips touched Sherlock paused, looking over my shoulder and I stared at him a little annoyed until I heard the front door click open. "That can't be Alex since he always knocks or calls out before he enters."

"Someone must have followed us. Rona, you stay here and I'll deal with them." Sherlock whispered and I fixed him with a frown until he shook his head. "I know you're a lot tougher now but I still won't risk you getting hurt. Please, stay here for me."

"Fine but you owe me big time, Sherlock." I whispered back and he gave me a faint grin, kissing my nose before he climbed down the bed using the blanket. Speechless, my cheeks burned as he opened the door a crack before he quickly left. Sighing I sat on the bed, slightly curious as to who would try and break into my home until I heard the fluttering of wings.

I was all set to climb down after Sherlock despite my promise when I heard Sherlock yelling at someone. "You will leave this house or else." He shouted at someone and I felt a chill when I heard someone laughing, clearly not listening.

"Or else what? Oh, Sherlock you can do better than that." Moriarty chuckled and I raced to climb from my bed, my feet barely making a noise before I slipped into the hallway in time to hear a scuffle. I rounded the corner just as Moriarty leapt clear of Sherlock, who I noticed was using my key as a weapon.

That brought a brief smile to my lips until Moriarty laughed and Sherlock paused, eyebrows raised at the villain. "What are you planning, Moriarty?" Sherlock growled and I blinked, moving slightly closer until something above us pulled my airduct grate back, ripping it open. We all glanced up at the same time, both Sherlock and my eyes' widened though Moriarty just hurried backwards and I glared at the sight of one of the gargoyle's watching us from above.

"That's my house you're wreaking!" I shouted and Moriarty laughed, even his henchman chuckling before something hit the spot directly near my feet. I barely noticed the bottle too busy seeing Sherlock who dived at me, knocking me backwards when I came down on my backside in time to see the bottle the gargoyle had thrown shatter. It sent a grey dustcloud into the air that spread over Sherlock and I, the detective copping the most.

At the worst time we both took a breath, breathing it in and I tried to stand just as my legs wobbled. I fell to my knees, coughing as Sherlock tried to move. The room started to darken and I fell on my face barely noticing the pain of my chin hitting the floor as Sherlock tried in vain to drag himself towards me.

"Rona." Sherlock whispered before he slumped forward, eyes fluttering as he saw me pass out in front of him. The last thought he had before he was unconscious was that he'd failed me.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Rona? Rona, can you hear me?" Someone called out and I groaned, turning over so I was lying on my back. "You need to open your eyes."

"Wh...what is it, Sherlock?" I mumbled and the owner of the voice sighed, shaking my shoulder until I finally opened my eyes. At first everything was blurred but after a few blinks my vision cleared and I found Watson kneeling beside me. "You're not Sherlock."

"Not the last time I checked, Miss Hart." Watson sighed, offering a hand to help me to my feet. My head spun for a few seconds once I was on my feet but as I shook it I noticed something strange.

"Where's Sherlock?" I asked and he paused, something in his free hand and I blinked at him. "Is that...oh no."

"I'm afraid so, Rona. I only found you lying here unconscious and this clue." Watson explained as he handed me a card. Once I saw the letter M on it I groaned, rubbing at my eyes before I focused on the clue in front of me.

"Moriarty and one of his gargoyle's broke in during our date, throwing a bottle at us. Whatever was in it knocked us both unconscious and now Sherlock's gone. Moriarty or one of his henchmen must have carried Sherlock away and left me here. I have to go and rescue him before something bad happens." I explained, about to rush towards the door until Watson quickly planted a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Hart, you need to calm down. Moriarty won't harm Sherlock as long as we follow his clues." Watson told me and I let out a breath before I gave him a nod. "Now let's look at the clue." He added and together we both stared at it, my mind concentrating but after a few minutes I groaned.

"I have no clue what this means. Do you know, Watson?" I asked and he sighed, shaking his head at me. "Great so we have no idea where Moriarty's holding Sherlock captive because I don't understand what this means." I complained and Watson gave me a sympathetic smile, his own mind trying to decipher the clue.

"Maybe we can't figure it out but I know someone who might. I just hope he agrees to help." Watson suggested and I raised both eyebrows at him, brightening until he sighed. "But if Sherlock finds out we asked for his help he'll probably never speak to me again."

"I'll ask whoever we're asking. If Sherlock finds out I get the blame okay?" I agreed and Watson nodded, quickly heading towards the front door. Sighing to myself I slipped the clue into my jacket pocket before I raced after him. We dodged humans walking around the gardens and after ducking into a garden several blocks away I watched as Watson moved over to a bush near a rundown building, pulling it away to reveal a hole in the wall.

I followed when he waved me inside and as we raced through the narrow opening I couldn't help wondering if Sherlock was alright. While I followed Watson, Moriarty was standing near a metal box waiting a little impatiently for his rival to wake.

Eventually, Sherlock let out a groan before his eyes slowly opened. "Ugh...Rona? Rona, where are you?" He called, staggering to his feet as quickly as his aching head would allow.

"Sorry to tell you, Sherlock, but Rona's not here." Moriarty taunted and Sherlock sighed to himself, looking down at the phone Moriarty had placed in his prison. "Oh wait. I'm not sorry."

"Not again. Where are you holding Rona, you monster?" Sherlock snapped and Moriarty just leant in until his face covered the screen. "Tell me now."

"Or you'll do what? You're locked up in there and Rona's back home, probably still trying to figure out my clue." Moriarty teased, watching with interest as Sherlock started to pace with his arms crossed behind his back. "Though with her brain-power you'll be waiting for a long time."

"Rona's smarter than you think, Moriarty. She'll find me you can be certain of that." Sherlock countered and Moriarty just laughed, walking away with a grin on his face.

I just hope Rona gets here soon. I don't know how long I can take Moriarty's taunts.

Meanwhile...

"Where are you taking me, Watson? I want to rescue Sherlock but I really don't see how without his mind." I asked as I followed Watson deeper into the darkness of the building. He just gave me a tiny smile and I frowned, hoping that we didn't get lost. Pretty soon we arrived in front of another wall and after Watson pushed a grate aside I saw light, both of us following it outside and towards a two storey house.

I took a few moments to stare at it until Watson cleared his throat and when he waved me over, he gently pushed open a gate. Which led us into a small garden where a small group of garden gnomes milled about, turning their attention to us when Watson cleared his throat again.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I need to see Mycroft Gnomes. Is he available?" Watson asked, immediately hearing someone chuckle.

"Of course, Watson. Tell me is my brother mistreating you again?" A male gnome asked as he stepped past a group of gnomes. As he strolled towards us I took in his appearance, his face smiliar to Sherlock's especially around the nose and eyes though he had dark hair compared to my friend's. That and he wasn't quite as slim as Sherlock not that I'd tell Mycroft that.

"Actually he's better now but that's not important. Moriarty's back and..." I trailed off with wide eyes when he held up a hand, surprising me into silence.

"He's kidnapped Sherlock? Of course he has." Mycroft answered and I cleared my throat as he searched my face. "So you're the new woman he's been hanging around with? I thought after that nasty business with Irene he would have learnt his lesson. Apparently not." He sighed and something in his tone made me angry.

"Look this isn't about who he dates or why. The important thing is he's in danger and we need your help." I snapped, holding out the clue but Mycroft just chuckled. Barely even glancing at it he turned to leave until I reached out and he turned his head to see me clutching his shoulder. "We need your help figuring out this clue and I'm not leaving without an answer."

"Unhand me unless you wish to find out just how powerful I am." Mycroft warned, his voice low and I relaxed my grip. "Now I have more important business to attend to so you and Watson may leave the way you came." He walked away then acting like we had ceased to exist and I growled under my breath, tempted to try again until Watson shook his head.

"I should have know that his brother would never assist us. Especially since it concerns Sherlock." Watson sighed, blinking when I stomped my foot on the ground. "Rona?"

"If Mycroft won't save his own brother I will. Even if I have to face Moriarty to do it." I snapped, spinning on my heel before I glanced back at Mycroft who wasn't even looking at us. "I wonder if Sherlock knows just how much of a coward his brother really is?" I spat and Mycroft actually paused, turning to see him red-faced and glaring.

As soon as we locked eyes I narrowed mine, letting him know what I really thought. "Sherlock put his life in danger rescuing me and now that he needs my help I can't figure out this darn clue!" I shouted, throwing the clue to the grass at my feet. "All I asked is to return the kindness he showed me and when I try I..." Finding my eyes welling I sniffed not even breaking eye contact. "You are a heartless excuse for a brother." I finished as I stumbled from the garden not even looking up as Watson called out.

"So she really does love him? I always thought he was too soft to care about someone as deeply as her." Mycroft muttered, moving towards the clue discarded in the grass. Kneeling he picked it up and after giving it a brush with his fingers he studied it. "Your detective friend is being held on the NIMROD. That's where Moriarty revealed that he was behind the whole gnome kidnapping isn't it?" Mycroft asked, handing the clue to Watson.

"How did you know that, Mycroft?" Watson asked and Mycroft just smiled at Watson as he handed back the clue. "Of course. You have eyes and ears all around London."

Giving him a nod and a faint smile Mycroft walked away and with a frown, Watson hurried to find Rona.

Right now I was standing outside the gate, taking a few breathes that stopped me from storming back into the garden and trying out some of the self-defence moves I'd learnt form Sherlock and Watson. After pushing the gate open Watson moved into view and I took one more shaky breath before I looked over at him.

"Mycroft gave me the answer to the clue." Watson explained and I raised an eyebrow at him until he gave me a smile. "It's thanks to you, Rona."

"I doubt that very much. But now's not the time to argue that. We should be out there looking for Sherlock." I replied and he nodded at me before we took off running, Watson taking the lead since I still didn't know where to head.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Watson, where does the clue lead?" I asked, stopping only briefly to catch my breath and he held up the clue.

"We need to find a way onto the NIMROD. Mycroft decided to help us with at least a destination so seeking him out wasn't a complete loss. But there's another problem." Watson explained and I sighed to myself, my mind already know what that was.

"If the ship's already sailed we're up the creek. I just hope that ship's still docked and now sailing away." I replied and he raised an eyebrow at me, taking the lead once we started to run again.

"I hope so too, Miss Hart." Watson agreed and I swallowed hoping that wherever Sherlock was he wasn't in any immediate danger as we raced along. At that moment Sherlock was sitting cross-legged in his prison, deep within his mind palace.

"Oh this is getting boring. At least make this fun for me and try to escape." Moriarty sighed and after a pause Sherlock shook his head, staring at one of the four walls.

"Why do that when you've obviously made this prison inescapable?" Sherlock answered and Moriarty chuckled, lightly tapping his rolling pin against the wall. "Do you realize how annoying that is?"

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't bother, Sherlock." Moriarty laughed and Sherlock rolled his eyes towards the roof. After a minute of silence Sherlock climbed to his feet dusting off his jacket before he crossed his arms. "I wonder if your girlfriend, Rona will get here before your time runs out."

"I trust she will. After all I trained her myself." Sherlock shot back though as the time counted down he began to wonder if she had run into any problems solving Moriarty's clue. Then he shook his head annoyed at himself for doubting her. "You better not harm her." He warned and Moriarty just chuckled, signalling to one of his gargoyle henchmen.

Whispering into Reggie's ear he smiled as the gargoyle chuckled, wings extending before she took off with a grin. "Just what are you planning? You had better not hurt Rona or I'll..." Sherlock stopped once he realized how futile the threat was. "I...no, we will stop you."

"I doubt that very much, Sherlock. Once the ship leaves you'll be trapped aboard with no way to escape. Even if you get out of that box how will you get off the ship?" Moriarty taunted and Sherlock chewed his lip, moving close enough to the nearest wall to check it again for any gaps. While he worked Moriarty wandered the length of the box, tapping on the walls with his rolling pin and Sherlock shook his head trying to keep his concentration on escaping and not the irritating villain.

Meanwhile...

"Rona, we've arrived at the docks." Watson told me after we ducked under a rope, the sight of multiple boats making me roll my eyes. Thankfully the docks were pretty quiet but we still needed to avoid a security guard and as we ducked behind a crate I scanned the closest boats for the NIMROD. It wasn't there and after spending the next few minutes dodging the guard we came to the last three boats still docked. I frowned at them not finding the one we needed and as I was begining to give up hope of finding the boat and Sherlock, Watson tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"There it is and it's still docked." Watson whispered and I nodded as we quickly moved from behind the crate towards the boat. It wasn't until we reached the pier that Watson grabbed my shoulder pulling me back just in time to avoid the beam of a flashlight. I bit back a yelp my focus on not being seen as the beam moved from one side of the pier to the other coming within inches of finding us.

We kept silent waiting as the guard moved away and I frowned again, moving as soon as we could only to see the ship begining to leave the pier. Without even thinking I rushed towards it quickly joined by Watson but as we reached the end of the pier the boat sailed away though not before I dashed towards it and Watson's grapping hook shot out from his cane. It yanked me back just as my feet were inches from the edge of the pier and after landing heavily on my rear I turned my head, breathing hard to see him running over to me.

"Miss Hart, you nearly landed in the water!" Watson hissed as he stepped forward, the hook retracting before he helped me up.

"I could have made the jump, Watson!" I snapped, shaking my head when he sighed. It wasn't until I inched closer to the edge of the pier that I discovered how deep the water was and I swallowed. "Now what are we going to do? Sherlock's on that boat and it's sailed away." I muttered, sitting on the pier.

"I know, Rona but there must be something we can do." Watson said and I really wanted to believe him. Though my heart sank as I watched the NIMROD sail further away and I sighed. "Though I can't seem to think of anything right...cheese and crackers!" He yelled and I yelped as something landed on the edge of the pier, its tail curling around me while I stared at it.

"What do you want?" I snapped and Reggie chuckled at me, her tail nearly knocking me over when I climbed to my feet. "Where do you take Sherlock?"

"He's on the NIMROD of course. Do you want me to fly you to him?" Reggie asked and I blinked at her, my eyes widening once I understood what she was offering me. Watson blocked my path the second I took a step forward and I turned around, my eyes narrowed as he quickly shook his head.

"Rona, she works for Moriarty. You can't trust a gargoyle." Watson told me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Rona, listen to reason."

"This is my choice and if you don't want to help Sherlock then I will. Let's go." I told Reggie who grinned at Watson, showing all of her teeth before she carefully gripped me in one claw.

"Sherlock would never forgive me if I let you go alone. I guess I'm going too then." Watson agreed and I gave him a tiny smile as Reggie picked him up in her other paw. With a wing flap she took to the skies and I felt my stomach lurch, the water too close for comfort though I resisted the urge to shut my eyes not wanting anyone to know just how much the water scared me. Though I did hear a faint chuckle coming from the gargoyle's mouth as she flew us closer to the NIMROD.

Flying was surprising smooth though the landing was a bit rough on us both, Reggie's claws opening the moment she hit the deck and I yelped as I skidded across the deck. Thankfully I managed to grip a plank, stopping my slide before I staggered to my feet.

"Any landing you can walk away from." Watson muttered, grabbing his cane before he looked around the area. "Now where's Sherlock?" He asked Reggie who pointed a claw towards a crate sitting a few metres from our spot on the deck. Hurrying over I tapped on the crate and after a pause I heard a knock in response, making me grin.

"Sherlock, is that you?" I called out and he responded, knocking three times. "Now how do I get you out of there?" I muttered to myself as Watson hurried over, checking the crate over.

"I don't see any sign of a door or a gap we could use as a starting point." He pointed out and I glared at the crate, my eyes travelling over it as I searched a second time.

"You can keep looking but it won't do you any good." Someone laughed and I jumped back as a rolling pin missed my nose by inches. "Oh and for the record you're all out of time." Moriarty grinned and Reggie snorted, racing towards us.

"I'll handle him. You need to break that box." Watson told me, launching his grapping hook at Reggie who yelped when the hook wrapped around his tail. Tripping the gargoyle skidded towards Moriarty who leapt clear, watching with a sigh as Reggie smacked into the edge of the dock.

Taking a breath I kicked the crate which did nothing except make my leg hurt. Growling I lifted my leg to try again until Sherlock's voice called out from inside the crate. "Stop that! There's a slight gap on my side. If you can find something that can fit I could break this crate open." He called out and I lowered my foot, kneeling once I saw the eyehole. "Please don't kick the crate again."

"Sorry. I'll go and look around. Wait here." I called out, whirling around just in time to avoid a rolling pin to the face. "After I stop Moriarty." I added, kicking the villain in the stomach. Winded he fell to one knee and I grinned, aiming a punch that Sherlock had shown me only to see Moriarty grin. His hand shot out and he grabbed my outstretched hand pushing me back before he threw me backwards and I smacked into the crate hard enough to leave me dazed.

"What did I just say?" Sherlock yelled, one eye visible as he stared out. "Rona!" Seeing Moriarty kick me in the leg made him wince, seeing the moment Moriarty cracked his leg before he shook his head.

Even dazed I heard Sherlock's warning and I leapt backwards, using the crate as leverage to leap over Moriarty. At the same moment I kicked the rolling pin from his hand and he blinked finding himself suddenly unarmed. "Oh that was uncalled for. Give me that!" Moriarty yelled as I quickly grabbed the rolling pin, throwing it over my shoulder to distract him while I went looking for something to use on the crate.

"Here, use this!" Watson called and I just caught his cane in time, his eyes moving between Reggie who had just climbed to her feet with a dazed expression on her face. Shaking her head her spotted Watson, who swallowed before he raced away with the furious gargoyle in pursuit.

Rushing towards the crate I pushed the cane into the gap, pushing with all my strength in an effort to break it open. Just as the crate started to come apart I grinned, my eyes widening when I saw Moriarty retrieve his rolling pin. Whistling to himself he strolled towards me and I swallowed my efforts to break the crate abandoned so I could concentrate on defending myself.

Pulling the cane back I noticed that the gap was wide enough to reveal Sherlock who raised both eyebrows at me, confused as to why I'd stopped until something struck the crate.

"Missed me!" I taunted Moriarty who blinked at me then he actually smiled. "Catch me if you can!" I called out, dodging him when he charged at me and as he followed I crossed my fingers that Sherlock would managed to escape before Moriarty could catch up.

I dodged Moriarty when he swung the rolling pin, missing me but when I tried to run again I tripped sprawling on the deck. Shaking my head at my own clumsiness I still rolled to one side as the pin struck the deck, nearly striking my leg. I climbed to my feet in time to miss another strike, my reflexes much better since I trained with both detectives.

"Will you stand still?" Moriarty growled and I sniggered when he missed once again, his own breathing a little faster. "This is getting ridiculous." He added, turning before he whistled to Reggie. Growling the gargoyle spun around knocking Watson off his feet before the gargoyle raced over to us her claws digging into the deck leaving scratch marks.

I only just managed to dodge her tail as she tried to strike my head, missing only when I leapt backwards. I was breathing hard as I faced both gargoyle and mascot, human-looking teeth and fangs echoing a grin before they teamed up. Despite my best efforts I soon found myself backed up against the edge of the ship and I peeked over the side seeing the waves lapping at the boat.

"Now what will you do? Risk a swim in the Thames or face us together?" Moriarty taunted and I turned back to see him swinging the rolling pin around. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to focus on them and not the sudden piece of crate as it flew out, a familiar face poking out of the gap.

"Face you both if I have to. Since you're not giving me a choice here." I replied, kicking at Moriarty's hand and he stepped back with a smile. "Bring it, mascot!" I grinned at him focusing in on giving Sherlock long enough to escape his prison. As he kicked the gap to make it larger I leapt at Moriarty who sidestepped and I found myself facing Reggie. The gargoyle grinned at me, taking a swipe with her claws but she missed when I jumped onto her snout and she whirled around to dislodge me nearly knocking Moriarty on his rear.

Annoyed, Moriarty took off after me when I leapt away from Reggie taking off towards the other side of the ship. Snarling at being jumped on, Reggie chased after me leaving Moriarty in the dust and he stopped rolling his eyes at his gargoyle. "Hey I'm the villain here not you!" He shouted and Reggie skidded to a halt, looking at Moriarty with a sheepish smile. "That's better. Give me a lift and we'll catch that brat." He told Reggie who lowered her head before Moriarty climbed onto her neck the gargoyle taking flight.

I only reached the deck with seconds to spare my breathing fast though they didn't give me long enough to catch my breath, flying at me when I tried to leapt to one side. With a jerk I found myself upside down and I stared as Reggie chuckled, bringing me close to her face. In response I tried to kick her and she snarled tossing me into the air before Moriarty swung his rolling pin, the blow connecting with one side of my face. Even though the blow wasn't hard enough to crack me it still left me dizzy and with a gasp I flew through the air, my arms flailing around.

By pure chance I caught the very edge of the bow of the ship in one hand the other dangling before I managed to reach up. I didn't risk looking down knowing how close I had come to falling into the water though as I clung there I heard a snigger and with a loud thud, Reggie landed inches from my spot. "Now this is pretty funny. Where did you think you would go on a ship?" Moriarty laughed as he climbed from her neck walking over to me with a sneer on his face.

"As far as I could away from you." I snapped and he just chuckled poking at my hand and I growled, trying to keep my grip. With an casual flick he pushed my hand away and I yelped suddenly gripping the bow with only one hand. "You jerk."

"I am much more than a jerk. You would think to remember that, Rona." He answered looking at my broken hand. "Hmm so that's where you lost a finger?"

"No thanks to you." I replied my strength fading and Moriarty just smiled, his teeth bared before he lashed out and grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. "Let go of me."

"I will but one last question before I do. Is he worth it?" Moriarty challenged and I just gave him a weak smile and a tiny nod. "Hmph. Not worth your life surely."

"Of course and I'd gladly give it up for him." I growled, making a sudden grab for his rolling pin. I missed and Moriarty just smiled at me, his eyes narrowed before he tossed me towards the freezing cold water below the ship.

I barely had time to react before I hit the freezing water the shock making me cry out though just as I began to sink something struck Moriarty, knocking his weapon from his hands before something landed in front of me.

"Grab on and don't let go!" Watson called out and I did as he told me, barely reaching it as I began to sink. Just as I grabbed the grappling hook a wave washed over me and my head went under, leaving me coughing up water when I re-emerged. Watson started to reel me in until Moriarty whirled on him, Reggie watching with interest. Before the villains could advance on my friend I saw someone dash forward and Moriarty grunted his legs knocked out from under him before that same figure raced over to Watson.

Together, Watson and Sherlock gave a hard yank on the line and I ended up hitting the deck hard. Coughing I lay on my back staring up at the darkening sky as Sherlock and Watson moved to help me up. Shivering a little I stared at them as they stared at me before I saw Moriarty climb to his feet and I blinked as he climbed onto Reggie's back.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Sherlock!" Moriarty said and Reggie growled, moving past us before her tail struck the remains of the crate. When one of the shards shot towards Sherlock I pushed him out of its path and he stumbled, reeling around just as something struck my right cheek.

I barely felt the blow though it was enough for my body to finally decide that I needed a nap and I fell to the deck with no sound other than the impact of my head smacking into the deck.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"Where do think Moriarty will go now?" Watson asked as he stood beside Sherlock who sighed. Sherlock took his attention from steering the ship back to the docks to the unconscious form of Rona. After she collapsed onto the deck they spent more than a few minutes trying to wake her but when that didn't work they carefully carried her into the bridge.

Now propped up against the wall she let out a low groan, her head shifting at the sound of her friends' voices.

"I don't know, Watson. Right now my main concern is getting Rona safely home." Sherlock answered and Watson nodded, watching on as Sherlock expertly steered the ship back to the docks. "That and returning the NIMROD before anyone notices it's gone."

"I agree. When that monster knocked Rona overboard I thought...well she's safe now." Watson told his friend who nodded, remembering all too clearly the moment Moriarty threw Rona off the ship.

"If it wasn't for your quick thinking we would have lost her." Sherlock sighed and Watson shook his head giving his friend a light pat on the shoulder before he stepped over to Rona. "It was a stroke of genius that you two solved Moriarty's clue. I've trained you both well." He added with a tiny smile as the ship neared the docks and Watson glanced at Rona for a moment, fiddling with his cane.

"We didn't solve the clue. Not the pair of us anyway." Watson answered and Sherlock raised an eyebrow turning his attention to carefully steering the ship. Once it was docked he turned back to Watson who was kneeling beside Rona.

"Then however did you manage to figure out that I was trapped on the NIMROD? Did you ask Juliet and Gnomeo? They didn't take me as puzzle-solvers but anything is possible." Sherlock asked, joining Watson and Rona the latter lightly groaning when Sherlock gently stroked the scar on her cheek. "Is there something wrong?"

"In a manner of speaking. We asked someone you...don't get along with very well." Watson admitted and Sherlock stroked his goatee deep in thought for long enough to see Rona's eyes flutter open. Groaning I opened my eyes in time to see Sherlock with his eyes narrowed at Watson and after I coughed they focused their attention on me.

"Where am...I?" I mumbled and Sherlock gave Watson one last glare before he turned to me, a faint smile on his face as he held out a hand. Helping me to my feet I stumbled my head spinning so I leant against his shoulder. "Still aboard huh? Darn."

"We're back at the docks, Rona. It seems quiet but we should still be careful." Sherlock warned and I nodded as I followed both him and Watson off the ship and onto the docks. We made it away from the ship before anyone noticed that the NIMROD had been returned by a few of London's garden gnomes.

I wasn't sure exactly where Sherlock was leading us though after our confrontation with Moriarty I really didn't focus on the destination too much, happy to be free of the villain. At least for now anyone but once we reached the streets ducking into the nearby bushes I saw Sherlock come to a halt and after noting the eyebrows lowered in our direction I sighed.

"We didn't go behind your back if that's what you're thinking, Sherlock." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me, Watson standing beside the detective with a faint smile directed at me. "If you're going to blame anyone about going to see your brother, Mycroft then I'll take the blame."

"He's the last gnome I would have gone to for assistance if you had been captured." Sherlock answered and I rolled my eyes at him, my arms crossed as he stared at me.

"If I had been captured by Moriarty you would have worked with Watson to figure out the clue and we wouldn't be having this conversation." I told him and he snorted at me making me raise my eyebrows. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You could have figured out the clue given time. You didn't need to speak to Mycroft." Sherlock countered as I stared at him and I shook my head. "Now I'm not sure I can trust you." He added and that made both my eyebrows shoot up.

"I asked for help and just because that help was your brother you suddenly can't trust me now?" I told him, blinking when he just nodded at me. Even Watson seemed confused and he looked at Sherlock who met my glare when my eyes narrowed at him. "I fought Moriarty and Reggie, or Ronnie...anyway the point is I risked my life to rescue you and that's the thanks I get?"

"Sherlock, Rona only asked for help because we couldn't figure out the clue. That is no reason to believe she will do the same thing again." Watson pointed out but Sherlock just snorted, still staring at me until I threw up my hands in frustration.

"I can't believe this! Oh right we're talking about Sherlock Gnomes who can't stand it if someone has to rescue him. I'm sorry if that hurt your pride but I ended up in the Thames for you and all you can do is keep pointing out that Mycroft helped us?" I snapped at him and when he didn't respond I sighed, rubbing at the bridge of my nose. "I'm going home and you can keep being a pain in the rear until you decide to apologize for talking down to me. Bye, Watson and thanks again for your help. Unlike some gnomes I won't mention who don't appreciate my help."

With a tiny wave I turned around taking a moment to get my bearings before I pushed back through the bushes, leaving both gnomes to watch me disappear. With a snort Sherlock started to walk back to their home until Watson cleared his throat and he turned with a sigh. "Yes, what is it?"

"How could you be so cold to Rona? I was the one who suggested speaking to Mycroft until I realized you probably wouldn't speak to me. Rona was the one who wanted to take the blame for talking to your brother and even after we found him he refused to assist us. If Rona hadn't called him a coward, Mycroft probably would have left you in Moriarty's trap." Watson explained still glaring at his friend, his hands fiddling with the cane.

"When did that happen?" Sherlock asked slightly inteirged and Watson sighed. After a detailed explanation Sherlock frowned, staring off into the distance for some time before he spoke."So I've made a terrible mistake?" Getting a nod from Watson, Sherlock groaned. "I spoke so harshly to Miss Rona and not for the first time too."

"Yes you did, Sherlock. Rona faced Mycroft and even called him a coward and a heartless for a brother. Mycroft helped us then and he even commented on how deeply Rona cares about you if she's willing to rush straight into an obvious trap if it means getting you back safe and sound." Watson told him as Sherlock stared at the spot where Rona had been standing only a few minutes before. "Though now that you've broken her heart I doubt very much Rona will forgive you." He added with a sad smile. "At least not so easily this time anyway."

"Rona does care for me and yet I keep hurting her." Sherlock whispered and Watson just shook his head. "Why must I keep hurting that poor woman?"

"You didn't mean to hurt her, Sherlock. It was a mistake that you now need to fix." Watson explained and Sherlock gave him a tiny nod his mind already shifting through as many possible solutions to this new problem as he could. Seeing the blank look on Sherlock's face, Watson just stood there waiting patiently for his friend.

"Once again I will help you but you need to promise never again to lose faith in Rona. She can be a little stubborn and hot-headed but she cares deeply about you. Everyone really." Watson finally told the detective who had his attention focused elsewhere.

A few minutes passed before Sherlock blinked and Watson gave him a tiny smile which Sherlock echoed, beckoning his friend to follow him. While they walked along the sidewalk, darting into bushes to avoid any passers-by, Sherlock explained his idea to Watson.

"After we make a quick trip to Gnomeo and Juliet's garden I'll go alone. I'm the one Miss Hart is angry with so it is up to me to set this right." Sherlock explained as they climbed up onto a rooftop. Following his friend, Watson couldn't help wondering just what his friend was planning though he knew Sherlock wouldn't reveal anything this soon.

While they headed to the gnomes' garden I found myself stumbling back to my home though after spending an hour walking through countless gardens and ducking behind bushes whenever I thought a human would spot me I realized I was completely lost. Sighing to myself I tried to get my bearings, my eyes searching the nearby streets for a street sign or a landmark I knew though I soon gave up when nothing looked familiar.

Pretty soon I wandered into a garden I didn't know collapsing on the grass before I drew my legs against my chin, sighing to myself.

"That jerk of a garden gnome. Who does he think he is? I saved him and he treats me like that?" I growled to myself. I kept trying to be angry but the first few tears that sprang into my eyes gave my feelings away. "How could he be so cold? I only went to see Mycroft when I couldn't figure out that stupid clue and Sherlock hates me for that?"

Sniffing to myself I forced myself to stand, wiping at my watery eyes now more determined to return home and forget I'd ever bothered with that gnome detective. It took me another hour before I spotted a store I knew, a flower shop before I finally realized that I was only a block from home and that brought a weak smile to myself. Getting home I discovered my second problem when I checked my pocket for my key remembering too late that I'd allowed Sherlock to keep it.

Shaking my head at my own foolishness I wandered around to the back of my house and after another search I spotted that the window near the back of the house was open a crack. Climbing up the drainpipe I managed to push the window open and once I climbed carefully inside I pulled the window closed, locking it with the latch before I made my way to the floor. Shaking the last few drops of water from the Thames I walked towards my bedroom letting out a weak yawn, a small smile on my face at the prospect of a long rest in my nice and warm bed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

While I was climbing up the set of drawers that would allow me to jump across to my bed, Sherlock and Watson had reached the garden which Juliet and Gnomeo called home. At the sound of the gate creaking open Juliet looked up from planting the seeds that she and her partner, Gnomeo hoped would bloom covering the garden with flowers in the spring.

"I didn't think we'd see you two this soon." Gnomeo commented, brushing dirt from his hands. Noticing the frown on Sherlock's face he tilted his head to one side, slightly curious as they crossed the garden.

"I don't see Rona. Sherlock, what did you do this time?" Juliet scolded and the detective came to a sudden halt a few metres from her, eyes wide when she put her hands on her hips with a frown directed his way.

"Why does everyone blame me?" Sherlock complained, stomping past all three of the gnomes with his eyebrows lowered. Reaching the shed he pulled it open and with another frown at his friends he stepped through the doorway, making everyone cringe when he slammed the door.

"What's up with him?" Gnomeo asked and Watson coughed, giving his friends a quick explanation. "Sherlock has a brother?"

"Gnomeo, that's all you heard?" Juliet sighed and at her side Gnomeo just grinned. "I can't believe Moriarty went that far. If you hadn't used your cane..."

"Miss Hart would be floating down the Thames right now." Watson agreed as he glanced at the closed shed door. "Sadly we now have another problem; what can we do to get Rona to forgive Sherlock?"

"Normally I wouldn't intervene and let them sort it out themselves but since this is Sherlock and Rona we're talking about that's not the best idea." Juliet answered and Gnomeo nodded in agreement. "If only those two weren't so stubborn." She sighed and Watson gave her a brief smile.

"Stubborn is an understatement. Why exactly was Sherlock so set on not dealing with his brother?" Gnomeo asked and Watson sighed to himself, fiddling with his cane as he gathered his thoughts.

"For as long as I've known Sherlock, which is a considerable length of time, he and Mycroft have never truly gotten along. Mycroft lets other gnomes do his legwork for him while Sherlock prefers to solve the cases by putting himself out there even if it means putting himself in harms way. They've always been at odds especially since Mycroft once told Sherlock that he is only playing at being a detective." Watson explained and both of his friends nodded. "That, as you can probably believe, didn't sit very well with Sherlock who cut all ties from his brother right there and then."

"No wonder Sherlock and Mycroft don't get along." Juliet answered after a pause and Gnomeo nodded in agreement. "But that still doesn't give Sherlock the right to snap at Rona for helping."

"Sherlock forbid me from contacting Mycroft even if his life depended on it. Once I told Rona that she instantly agreed to take the fall should Sherlock discover the truth. I'm afraid I am a very bad liar." Watson said with a sad smile and Gnomeo just grinned, patting the gnome on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Watson. They both need time to cool down anyway." Juliet replied and Watson nodded looking past them to the shed. "Since we all know how long it will take Sherlock to figure out he's at fault, once again, we should finish planting the seeds. I want this garden to be up and running before Spring." She added and with a shrug Watson followed them as they walked back to the neat rows of turned soil, offering his help while he wanted for his friend to reappear.

While they occupied themselves with planting the seeds, Sherlock paced the confines of the shed.

This is getting on my last nerve. Rona knows that I didn't mean to upset her but she still storms off in that childish manner of hers and when I calmly explain why Rona and I are fighting our friends take her side.

As he continued to pace Sherlock's mind flashed back to the look on Rona's face when he accused her of betraying him and he sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

_Watson was right. Rona only made the mistake of caring about me and I snap at her for that. Hopefully she's safe at home and once I figure out how to solve this problem I will return to her home and apologize._

With a slight smile he peered at the laptop lying half covered by the same potato sack recently used as a bedspread. Moving closer he knelt, carefully pushing the lid back to reveal the screensaver of Benny and Nanette.

Shaking his head with an amused smile he tapped away at the keys until he found what he was looking for. "So all I need to do is type in my question and I should get an answer." Thinking carefully for a few moments Sherlock leant forward and after a few light clicks he had typed in his question.

**How do I get someone to forgive me when I hurt them?**

Staring at the question Sherlock hesitated, unsure if he wanted complete strangers to know that he'd hurt someone he cared about but with a frown at his own cowardice he quickly sent it before he could change his mind.

Sherlock didn't have long to wait when several answers popped up and after a slight hesitation he looked at them, silently everyone would blame him for the argument. It wasn't until he flicked through the replies that he brightened, actually smiling at one in particular.

**Go and see her and tell her how you feel about her.**

"Very clever. Though that is exactly what I need to do." Sherlock muttered to himself before he gently closed the laptop, heading for the shed door after he straightened his jacket. When he pushed open the shed he found Watson already standing there and with a grin he hands his friend a rose this time. Grateful, Sherlock gave him friend a nod before the detective hurried out of the garden via the gate.

As Sherlock hurried back to my house I was curled up beneath the blankets of my bed my eyes closed. Despite how tired I was from my multiple run-ins with Moriarty and his henchmen I just couldn't sleep and I sighed, lifting my head from under the blankets.

"Typical. I'm exhausted and I can't sleep. Wonder why?" I mumbled to myself once I was sitting the blanket wrapped tightly around my shoulders though after some careful thought I frowned. "Stupid Sherlock. He's the reason I can't sleep. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to that gnome."

Knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep because of him I climbed from the bed, dangling a blanket over the bed so I could climb down. Sliding down I started to head towards the lounge room deciding that if I couldn't sleep I could read something.

While I was making my way towards the lounge room via the hallway Sherlock found himself dodging people and more dogs than he wanted to as he headed back to my house. Eventually he made and as he stared at my front door he found himself hesitating once again.

_I know Rona will forgive me if I explain myself though it may take some time._

Shaking his head, Sherlock headed closer to the front door with a tiny smile on his face which faded once he saw how high the keyhole was. "Of course I just had to forget to borrow Watson's cane. Hmm...maybe I don't have to." He muttered to himself as he headed towards the back of the house his eyes searching until he spied a way inside the house.

It took him several minutes to find a suitable way up towards the slightly open window but with the aid of a stack of crates he reached the window. Pushing it open a little more he squeezed through before he carefully closed it making sure to lock the window with the latch avaliable. Dusting off his coat Sherlock headed inside making his footsteps as quiet as possible in the likely event that Rona was resting but as he climbed down onto the floor below he heard a cough and he slowly turned with a sheepish look on his face to find Rona standing there, lightly tapping her foot with both eyebrows narowed.

"Hello, Rona. You're looking well considering..." Sherlock trailed off when I sighed, shaking my head which made my hair cover my face. I fixed it as Sherlock approached and he opened his mouth only to close it when I snorted at him.

"When exactly did I invite you in?" I asked him, hands on my hips and he sighed. Clearing his throat he pulled something from behind his back and I blinked as he produced a brilliant red rose. "Wow...is that for me?" I asked and he nodded, watching with a tiny smile as I took it. Fiddling with the stem I looked from the flower to Sherlock, chewing my lower lip as I did.

"I never meant to hurt you, Rona. I always thought that logic was the most important thing to me to focus on but then I met you and...I forget what I want to say." Sherlock said and I nodded, sniffing at the flower so I wouldn't have to answer right away. Though seeing him staring at me in silence I finally sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have snapped at you but I only went to see Mycroft because I was afraid." I told him and he raised both eyebrows in surprise. "You were gone and I couldn't understand the clue. I was afraid that I couldn't solve the clue in time to save you so when Watson suggested Mycroft...I didn't even hesitate. But he refused to help at first and I lost it at him."

"Watson did mention what happened after he refused to help you. I must admit I've never heard of anyone calling my brother a coward before. That would have been a sight to see." Sherlock answered and I nodded, my cheeks slightly red when he gave me a smile.

"Watson warned me that you would be angry about getting your brother's help so I offered to take the blame. Now I wish I'd taken his advice and tried to figure out the clue instead." I whispered and Sherlock sighed seeing me staring at the floor my eyes welling. Shaking his head he crossed the gap and my head jerked up when he gently cupped my chin, using his other hand to wipe away my tears.

"You risked your life to rescue me, even taking on Moriarty himself and I snapped at you for that. I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you can ever forgive me?" Sherlock asked and I sniffed, giving him a tiny nod.

For once Sherlock didn't hesitate and I sniffled when he pulled me into a hug, gently stroking my hair as soon as I began to sob. "Shhh it's okay. I'm very sorry, Rona." He soothed as I sobbed into his coat.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Now sitting on the floor I wiped at my eyes as Sherlock sat awkwardly beside me, glancing over to see me fiddling withe the rose's stem. "You know I really didn't mean to hurt you." Sherlock told me and I sighed, looking at the rose between my fingers before I set it down on my lap.

"Sometimes you say things that are really hurtful. I know you mean well but..." I trailed off with a sigh and he raised his head to see me staring directly at him. "How can I trust you?"

"Rona, believe me when I say how sorry I am." Sherlock answered and I sniffed, climbing to my feet to see the rose slide to the floor. As I bent to retrieve it he climbed to his feet and I turned to see him watching me with a frown on his face. Shaking my head I picked up the rose studying it so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"I know you are until the next time and than what? How do I know you won't hurt me again?" I replied and Sherlock sighed moving close enough to take me by the hand. I stayed silent as he studied me before he gave me a lopsided smile.

"I suppose you're have to trust me now won't you, Rona?" He asked and I gave him a tiny smile in return, letting him pull me into his arms which I didn't mind. I also really didn't mind the kiss that followed one of several that he pressed to my lips, neck and throat leaving me slightly breathless and a brillant shade of pink.

Once we returned to sitting on the floor I rested my head on his shoulders and for a while neither of us moved both content to just sit there relaxing in each others company. Right until Sherlock noticed that my head was falling dangerously close to his lap and he shifted slightly making me blink. "Rona, you were falling asleep." Sherlock pointed out, chuckling when I rubbed at my eyes with a slight frown. "Come on I'll walk you to your room." He added, holding out his arm and I gave him a tired smile wrapping my arm around his.

Despite how tired I was feeling I couldn't help feeling better knowing that Sherlock had travelled all this way just to tell me how sorry he was.

_At least until he messes up again_ , I thought as I practically dragged myself to my bedroom. I had just walked into the room when I stumbled and I would have tumbled to the floor if Sherlock hadn't been watching me closely.

"Rona, are you alright?" He asked his eyes travelling my face as he held onto me and I gave him a tiny nod. Noticing my breathing was a little quick he frowned at me before he gazed up at the bed. "You are clearly exhausted."

"I'm fine, Sherlock. I just need a moment to catch my breath." I replied but he shook his head at me until I rolled my eyes. "If you weren't holding me up I'd be face-first on the floor right now." I finally agreed and he gave me a tiny smile leading me towards the blanket hanging over my bed. With some effort we managed to climb up though I did need Sherlock to pull me the last few inches and I scrambled the rest of the way nearly knocking Sherlock over as I did.

Sitting there breathing hard I raised my head when Sherlock set his hand on my shoulder and I gave him a nod, moving towards the pillow with Sherlock right behind me. Once I reached it I lay my head down sighing before I looked over at Sherlock who had the blanket between his fingers. "Will you be okay?" He asked and I sighed beckoning him closer and once he reached my side he knelt beside me.

"Since you're already here I want you to stay." I told him and he raised both eyebrows in shock making me giggle especially when his cheeks reddened. "You went up against Moriarty as well." I said and he just shrugged, unsure until I grabbed his coat tugging at it.

"Alright, alright. But you were knocked unconscious twice and you need to rest a lot more than I do." Sherlock countered as he lay beside me and I snorted at him getting a raised eyebrow for my trouble. Letting out a giggle I grabbed the blanket pulling it over the pair of us before he could protest. "Rona?" He whispered and I just gave him a sleepy grin shifting over until I was nose to nose with the gnome. Feeling me press a light kiss onto the tip of his nose he blushed and I grinned, snuggling into his shirt as my eyes started to close.

Once again Sherlock found himself clueless when it came to his girlfriend he supposed who sighed in her sleep, her head resting on his shirt and one arm drapped around him. He wanted to move out from under her arm but when he tried she whimpered as if she was aware of what he was trying to do and he sighed, reaching over to gently stroke her hair.

Sherlock had only intended on staying long enough to be sure that Rona wouldn't even notice he was gone. His plan came unravelled hours later when he blinked awake silently scolding himself for accidently falling asleep.

_I should have left hours ago_ , he thought after he glanced at the digital clock on the table beside the bed.

Though as he gazed down at Rona's sleeping face and the content smile she had he couldn't help feeling content himself. He leant over fully intending to brush a kiss on her forehead until his hand slipped and with a yelp he landed directly on top of Rona who stirred, blinking as he coughed. "This isn't what it looks like." He stammered, surprising himself though I just grinned when I saw how red his cheeks were.

"Of course not, Sherlock. It never is." I replied as he climbed off me straightening his jacket as I pushed myself up by my elbows. "Now since I'm awake maybe we should let everyone know I'm okay."

"That would be a good plan, yes." Sherlock answered as he climbed to his feet before he offered me his hand and with a tiny smile I let him help me up.

Fixing my hair and hoodie I gave the detective a quick grin before I grabbed the blanket and he stared as I leapt off the bed sliding down. Sherlock quickly raced over to see me landing safely on the floor and he blinked as I waved at him. "Well, are you coming or what?" I called out, still grinning as he followed me to the floor.

"That was a little reckless, Rona." Sherlock scolded though I could see a faint smile on his lips before he coughed. "Now we should be getting back soon. Otherwise someone might come looking for us." He added and with a nod I started to head towards the window I'd left open a crack until he tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he just beckoned me to follow him so I did a little curious when we walked straight past where I had climbed in a few hours earlier.

　

 


	23. Chapter 23

"I just realized that I never called Alex to tell him I'm alright." I pointed out, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Seeing me looking a little worried Sherlock sighed before he bridged the gap between us.

"Rona, we can always get in touch with him via Benny's laptop if you're that worried. I know he has been a great help to us in the last few days." Sherlock replied and I brightened giving his hand a squeeze that made the detective cough. "Now let's get back to Juliet and Gnomeo's garden." He added, holding out an arm and I grinned wrapping my own around his.

Walking side by side we moved to the back of the house and I blinked when we came across a pet door that I had no use for. Until now of course and Sherlock gave me a tiny smile, releasing my arm before he stepped over to it. After a few moments he unclipped it and I blinked as he lifted up the flap waving his other hand towards it.

"I never thought I'd find a use for this door." I told him as I moved through it and he nodded, following me before he dropped it back into place. "So let's get back to Juliet and Gnomeo's garden so I can send out a message to Alex."

"Why do you have a pet door anyway?" Sherlock asked as we headed through the back garden and I shrugged heading for the gate at the back. Shaking his head with a faint smile Sherlock followed me through the gate and into the garden of the house behind mine, the detective catching up to me and as we walked side by side I noticed that Sherlock kept looking at me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him when we had to duck into a rose bush after a couple started to walk towards us. He looked at me for a moment and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering why Alex sent us to you, Rona. That and how you ended up changing into a garden gnome in the first. Not that I mind." Sherlock added when both of my eyebrows shot up.

"You'll have to ask Alex why I received that box. The turning into a gnome part I really can't answer. Some spell? An accident?" I replied and he snorted at me, his nose crinkling up. "Hey I was transformed from a human to a garden gnome. Have you ever seen that happen?"

"I'll admit that has baffled me ever since you joined Watson and I. You know we could always check that box again." Sherlock offered as we watched the couple walking hand and hand. "Once we get in contact with Alex first."

"Of course. I haven't really been thinking about that box to be truthful." I answered once the couple moved away. Stepping from the rose bush I followed Sherlock through the streets that led to Gnomeo and Juliet's garden and in the silence that followed I began to wonder just what had changed me.

_Maybe something in that box caused this. If we can find out what caused it maybe there's a cure and I could go back to being human again._

With my mind in a possible cure I didn't notice Sherlock glancing at me from time to time his own thoughts similiar to mine.

_If that box contains the reason why Rona ended up as a garden gnome there might be a way to create a cure. Though if there is a way to make a cure will Rona choose to remain a garden gnome? Will she stay with me or return to being a human?_

"Something on your mind, detective?" I asked and he turned his head slightly to see me grinning at him. "You were miles away."

"I was not, Miss Hart. Now we should be heading back." Sherlock shot back and I just rolled my eyes as we crossed the street after a quick glance around. Shaking my head I followed directly behind him slightly curious why he had been so quick to answer. That and the guilty look he'd briefly shown when I had caught his obvious lie.

Sherlock's been distracted ever since I mentioned that box and that it may hold the key to curing me. Though if I do cure myself what happens between us? Will that break us up?

"Rona, do be careful." Sherlock scolded when I only just caught myself, not noticing how close I had been running until I nearly knocked the detective into the pavement. "Now would you keep your eyes on the street and not me please?" He sighed and I snorted at him, adjusting my jacket before I started to push past him and he quickly reached out, grabbing my shoulder. I yelped as he yanked me back into the bushes behind us, leaping in beside me just as a pair of cycles raced past us.

Shaking a leaf from my head I climbed to my feet my eyes narrowed as he straightened his bowtie. "Okay what is your problem, Sherlock?" I growled as I shook myself, dislodging the leaves that had settled on my jacket. When he raised an eyebrow at me I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "You've been acting weird since I mentioned finding a cure." I added when he just shrugged at me not meeting my eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about, Rona?" Sherlock asked and I stepped close enough to poke him in the chest and he blinked when I crossed my arms. Getting silence he cleared his throat when I tapped one of my feet against the grass.

"That if I find a cure I'll turn back into a human. You're afraid you'll lose me." I pointed out and he actually rolled his eyes at me turning back towards the street so I missed him chewing his lower lip with a frown on his face. When he started to head back onto the pavement I followed wondering when he would admit that he was afraid I would chose being human again instead of staying as a garden gnome.

We arrived back in Juliet and Gnome's garden to find them busy planting what looked like roses to me. Though once they finished Juliet waved us over, brushing a rose petal from her face before she walked over to join us, leaving Gnomeo who snorted at her. Once he caught up he immediately saw the frown on Sherlock's face as the detective focused his attention on the roses in the distance.

"How did your date go, Rona?" Juliet asked and I grinned, filling her in as Sherlock wandered away leaving me a little annoyed. "That's great to hear. After everything you've gone through you deserve a break."

"Taking a few hours away from work and that annoying ornament worked wonders. But now I have a problem." I told Juliet who stared at me as I quickly explained about a possible cure and Sherlock's sudden coldness towards me.

"A cure? Rona, if it works you'll go back to being a human?" Juliet asked me and I nodded, chewing my lip as I watched Sherlock sit cross-legged in front of the roses. "Sherlock's afraid of losing you. You know what'll happen if you can be human again."

"We can't be together." I finally answered and she slowly nodded giving me a tiny smile when I sighed. "Now that you've said it too it finally sinks in."

"You just realized that, Rona?" Gnomeo asked and I crossed my arms against my chest raising my eyebrow until Juliet shook her at her husband. "I guess you're going to have to make a choice; go back to being human or stay a gnome."

"It's not an easy choice to make, guys. I need sometime to think about it." I replied after a pause and they watched as I wandered away, my eyes looking at the neatly mowed grass so I didn't see exactly where I was headed. While I was trying to figure out my next move Sherlock remained silently staring at the roses directly in front of him his mind wandered through his mind-palace.

_Is there a chance of a cure Rona? If I find a way of changing her back what will she choose? I know we have only been together for a short time but I thought that Rona had adjusted to being a garden gnome. I was actually enjoying our time together and now...now I don't know what to think._

"Sherlock, is something wrong?" A woman's voice broke into his thoughts and he shook his head, turning slightly to see me standing there. Clearing his throat he calmly climbed to his feet and I sighed noticing the slight frown on his lips. "You're mad at me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sherlock replied and I raised an eyebrow at the detective in response. "Rona, do you really want to be human again so badly?"

"Of course." I quickly answered not expecting Sherlock to lower his eyes towards the grass beneath our feet. When he raised his head the look of utter betrayal was gone replaced by his usual calm expression and I just knew I had upset him. "Sherlock..." I began but he cleared his throat and with a nod towards Watson, who had been watching us from a short distance away, he stepped past me.

"Watson, we should be going. Rona, you should stay here until tomorrow. That's when we'll check that box we arrived in for clues. See you in the morning." Sherlock told me and I went to follow until he shook his head at me and I briefly saw a flicker of emotion on his face when my hand landed on his shoulder before he calmly lifted my hand.

Giving me a shrug Watson followed as Sherlock headed for the gate not even looking back before they slipped outside. I just stood there unable to get the look of Sherlock's eyes out of my head though with a shake of my head I started to head for Juliet and Gnomeo to check if they could use some help. Anything to forget that I'd just told my boyfriend I would rather be human than be with him.

 


	24. Chapter 24

As Sherlock and Watson walked back to their garden home Watson trailed a little behind the detective, slightly curious as to why his friend had left Juliet and Gnomeo's garden so abruptly.

Hearing Watson clear his throat Sherlock slowed enough for his friend to catch up and now as they walked side by side Watson finally decided that this was as good a time as any to voice his concerns.

"Sherlock, why were you so cold to Rona? You can't keep hurting that poor woman if you want to have any sort of positive relationship with her." Watson explained, waiting patiently for a reply but after a few minutes of silence he rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He added and Sherlock stopped walking turning his head to see his friend walking beside him.

"Warn me about what, Watson?" Sherlock asked and Watson raised an eyebrow as he stared at the detective. "Alright so I may have spoken a little harshly to Rona..." He began and Watson chuckled softly getting a slightly pained smile in return. "Yes I will admit that I may have crossed a line but Rona wants to go back to being human and that worries me." Watson gave him a nod and Sherlock cleared his throat, unable to meet his best friend's gaze.

"You are worried that if you manage to create a cure for her, Rona will choose to be human rather than a garden gnome. Which will break the two of you up." Watson replied and Sherlock nodded, turning his head so he could focus instead on the bushes in the distance.

"Yes, Watson. If Rona chooses to be human we can never be together again. But if being human again is what Rona truely wants....," Sherlock sighed before he resumed walking again. "I will not stand in her way." He added in a small voice as Watson followed.

Back in Gnomeo and Juliet's garden I was helping the gnomes plant seeds hoping that it would help me forget about Sherlock and how angry I was at myself. But I couldn't forget the way he looked at me the wide-eyed stare he gave me before he resumed acting indifferent to my words. When I nearly plowed into Gnomeo he stepped aside and I sighed to myself, righting myself before I resumed working the garden.

"Something wrong, Rona?" He asked and I just shrugged as I planted more seeds nearly jumping out of my skin when he tapped me on my right shoulder. "Whoa, easy!" He laughed helping me up when I tripped over my own feet.

"Sorry did you say something?" I replied to hide my glowing cheeks and he opened his mouth to answer a grin on his face until he saw my eyes filling with tears. Noticing him staring at me I quickly turned my head having felt my eyes blurring. "Stupid detective and his oversize ego."

"Rona, can I see you for a second?" Juliet called out and I looked up to see Gnomeo's wife waving at me. Sighing to myself at being caught crying in front of my friends I handed the rest of the seeds to Gnomeo who gave me a weak smile and as I headed over to Juliet he continued my work.

"I was just finishing planting the seeds." I explained and she nodded though I noticed that she was looking at my face and after a pause I cleared my throat. "If you really want to know I'm upset at Sherlock." I explained and she sighed, an eyebrow raised in my direction. "Though he does have a right to be upset." I added in a small voice as I fiddled with the sleeves of my jacket.

"Rona, you care about him don't you?" Juliet asked and I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat as I did. "Then you need to make a choice. Him or being human."

"I've spent my life being human and only a few days as a gnome. It's not an easy choice to make and I wish everyone wouldn't act like it was so easy." I grumbled as I turned around so she couldn't see fresh tears in my eyes. "Anyway I doubt very much even Sherlock could turn me back into a human." I added, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand as I forced a grin onto my face.

"This is Sherlock Gnomes we're talking about. You were there when we saved London's garden gnomes from Moriarty." Juliet answered and I gave her a slight nod, unable to forget the night I'd protected a gnome I barely knew and lost my pinkie as a result. "He can do a lot when he puts his mind to it. Even with that ego of his."

"So I've noticed. I guess that's what drew me to him in the first place. That and his mind I suppose. Oh but don't tell him that." I said and Juliet gave me a smile in return as she walked back to Gnomeo, intending to help him prepare the garden for Winter. As I watched them interact I couldn't help wondering what my life would be life if I stayed as a garden gnome.

_I guess I could always join Sherlock and Watson, solving cases and racing across London. I've never had any excitement in my life until those two gnomes arrived at my house. I guess I have Alex to thank for that._

Those thoughts did cheer me up and with a smile now on my face that wasn't forced I followed Juliet and Gnomeo to offer my help.

While I occupied myself with the garden Watson noticed that for the last few minutes that Sherlock wasn't heading for their home. It wasn't until he could see Rona's home that he smiled to himself knowing instantly why Sherlock had led them there.

Following his friend into the garden at the back of the house Watson waited patiently until Sherlock came to a halt a foot or so from the back of Rona's house before he turned around.

"If you're wondering why I led us here I wanted to check that box we arrived in. Something tells me that it contained more than just the two of us." Sherlock said and Watson nodded at his friend, deciding not to point out that he'd already figured that out. "Now let's go inside." He added heading for the pet door with Watson following at his heels.

Once they stepped into Rona's house Sherlock immediately went in search of the cardboard box that had caused this mystery. Thankfully he and Watson didn't have to search the entire house finding the box where Rona had kicked it not knowing that they were inside. Leaning over one side of the box Sherlock let out a yelp as he fell head first, causing Watson to rush over only to find his friend lying on his back. Seeing that he was unharmed by his tumble Watson had to stifle a laugh his hand as Sherlock climbed to his feet, dust covering his jacket and face.

"Oh very amusing." Sherlock grumbled, brushing the dust from his face with one hand. But as he stared at the dust he actually chuckled leaving Watson a little confused. Climbing from the box Sherlock hurried towards the kitchen and with an eyeroll Watson followed, Sherlock pausing in front of the kitchen counter. "Give me your cane, Watson." He asked and with a raised eyebrow Watson hands it over, watching as Sherlock picked a spot near the ceiling. Using the grappling hook he managed to climb onto the counter with very little effort, climbing down a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Watson, I believe that what I thought was dust is the reason Rona changed into a garden gnome." Sherlock explained as he took out what looked like a small tube from his pocket. "I stored the contains of that box in this tube. Now let's get back home so I can figure out how this changed Rona into a gnome." He added as he returned the tube back to his pocket, handing back Watson's cane once the tube and its contents were secure.

　

 


	25. Chapter 25

Returning home Watson watched on as Sherlock hurried from one bookcase to the other, the detective mumbling to himself as he did. Eventually Sherlock headed back to Watson with what appeared to be the salt shaker he'd 'borrowed' from Rona's kitchen, a test tube and several pieces of labratory equipment that Watson couldn't identify. Seeing Watson with one eyebrow raised he gave his friend a tiny smile.

"I borrowed these from a nearby labratory but I will return them." Sherlock promised as he moved towards the garden in front of their home, missing the eyeroll Watson gave him. "Now let's see what this dust contains." He added, kneeling before he started to set the equipment up on the grass. Shaking his head Watson walked over to the bookcase, selecting a book before he crossed the room. Settling into the armchair he glanced at his friend for a moment then with a shrug he started to read.

With the planting done I sat on the edge of the fountain, watching as Gnomeo and Juliet laughed while they walked around the garden.

_Probably deciding what to plant next. If there's any room left. It looks pretty though._

Watching them laugh together made me feel a little jealous especially when they kissed briefly and that made me remember that Sherlock had walked out on me. Feeling my eyes well I quickly wiped them hoping no one saw my tears as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

_If Sherlock can find a way to change me back what should I do? Do I really want to be human again even if that means losing him? Even when he's the one that walked away from me._

While I sat there feeling lost Sherlock grinned at the test tube in his hand, climbing to his feet. "That's it! I've got it!" Sherlock shouted so suddenly that Watson jumped, dropping the book so that it smacked into the floor. Both eyebrows raised Watson climbed to his feet as Sherlock hurried over. Seeing the test tube in his hands Watson blinked.

"What do you have?" Watson asked, very confused as Sherlock smiled at him.

"It took everything I knew about chemistry but I managed to synetize a way to change Rona back. I found a mix of chemicals in that box which I used to create this." Sherlock explained, holding up the salt shaker for Watson to see that the shaker contained a brown powder. "If my calculations are correct, and why shouldn't they be, we can change Rona back."

"But who created the chemicals that changed Rona into a garden gnome in the first place?" Watson asked as Sherlock slipped the shaker into his jacket before he moved around the garden, returning the labratory equipment to the shelves and drawers.

"That is one puzzle I hadn't solved just yet." Sherlock answered as he finished returning the test tube to its spot in the top drawer. "But I will get to the botom of that mystery mark my words."

"Of course you will. Should we return to Gnomeo and Juliet's garden to tell Rona the good news?" Watson asked and Sherlock immediately blinked a frown appearing on his face for a brief time until he shook his head. "Sherlock?"

"We should be going." Sherlock answered after a pause heading into the garden and with a shrug Watson followed. After only a few minutes of walking through the streets of London Watson began to wonder just where Sherlock was leading him, having noticed that they'd walked past that same telephone booth twice. Seeing it a third time Watson cleared his throat and Sherlock came to a halt turning to see his friend tapping his foot.

"Yes, Watson? What is it?" Sherlock asked and Watson rolled his eyes at his friend who pointed his cane at something a few feet away. Looking at where the cane was pointing Sherlock saw the telephone booth and with a shrug he turned back to see Watson staring at him. "It's a phone. Your point being?"

"We've passed that same telephone both three times in the last hour. Sherlock, are we going in circles because it certainly feels that way." Watson said and Sherlock just fiddled with his bowtie. "You really don't want to see Rona do you?"

"I am doing no such thing, Watson. I merely thought it might be nice to take our time getting to the garden." Sherlock protested and Watson just sighed, walking past his friend leaving the detective to quickly follow.

After a few minutes of silence Sherlock finally cleared his throat and Watson looked up in time to see him with a frown on his face. "Is it that obvious?" Sherlock asked and Watson nodded watching as the detective fiddled with his cuffs again.

"Of course, Sherlock. You don't want to face Rona not knowing what she will choose. That's why you keep making us run around in circles." Watson replied as they finally started to head back to Rona. "No matter what choice Rona makes you will stand by her?"

"Always. Even if I feel like it's the worst one." Sherlock told him and Watson nodded as they walked side by side. Unaware that they were on their way back I leant over, running my fingers through the clear water of the fountain as a way of distracting myself from making a choice.

"I suppose if the cure works I could go back to being human. I would get to live in my house and work with Alex again. But then that would mean I couldn't spend time with my friends for obvious reasons and Sherlock...okay why should I care what he thinks? He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to be with me anymore so his opinion doesn't count." I grumbled not hearing the gate creak open to reveal two familiar faces. "So I take the cure and that's that."

"Rona?" Sherlock called out and I yelped nearly falling backwards into the water as he stepped into my line of vision. Gripping the edge of the fountain I stared at him not blinking until he did. "I...found a way to change you back." He actually stammered and I finally blinked as he produced what looked a lot like my salt shaker in his left hand.

"Really?" I muttered as I climbed off the stone fountain, taking the shaker as he held it towards me. "Um...thank you."

"You are most welcome." Sherlock replied, not meeting my eyes as I examined the shaker. "So now that you have everything you need I will be on my way." He added turning to leave until he felt a tug on his arm and he turned his head to find me staring at him.

"Wait. You don't have to leave." I replied feeling my cheeks burn. "I don't have to..." I began just as something smacked into the fountain, a bottle that I realized I'd seen before just as it smashed into pieces. "Oh fertilizer." I muttered as a dust cloud enveloped both Sherlock and I.

"Not again." I heard Sherlock mumble as I stumbled, falling onto my face at the same time as Sherlock.

_Several hours later..._

"Ugh...I hate it when that happens." I groaned, opening my eyes with an aching head. "Let me guess...Moriarty?"

"Who else?" Moriarty laughed and I groaned as I struggled to my feet to see the mascot standing over me. "Now that you're finally awake I can ask you a question."

"What question would that be?" I asked noticing straight away that I wasn't locked in a crate or even bound. "Hey you didn't stuff me into a crate."

"Of course I didn't. I only did that last time to get Sherlock to come to me. Too bad he keeps messing up my plans. Well you and Sherlock." Moriarty complained blinking when I held up my fists, arms close to my body like Sherlock had taught me. "What are you doing?"

"Why did you kidnap me? Where's Sherlock?" I snapped and he just snorted at me, pointing with his rolling pin towards a crate a short distance away. I was all set to race towards the crate until Moriarty blocked my path and I frowned at him slightly curious as to why he wasn't attacking me until he produced my salt shaker. "Hey that's mine!" I shouted trying to grab it and he sniggered when I missed nearly falling on my face a second time.

"You're really funny." He pointed out as I made a second attempt to grab the shaker, falling onto my knees this time when he shifted to one side. "Now that I've had my fun I wanted to finish what I started to ask you until you decided to act stupid."

Slightly curious I straightened, dusting off my jacket as he pocketed the shaker. Seeing me with one eyebrow raised at him he grinned. "Okay so what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me." Moriarty asked and I blinked at him, shocked into silence. Getting a blank stare he sighed. "It's not that shocking is it?"

"Why would I do that? You have nothing I want and besides you keep trying to smash me." I pointed out and he sniggered at me, making me narrow my eyes until he waved a hand in front of me.

"Well I have the cure to what caused you to change into a garden gnome in the first place. Since you're really a human in disguise why would you care about a bunch of gnomes?" Moriarty answered and I blinked, confused as he walked around me.

"Wait a second so you caused this? Why?" I finally asked and he grinned at me, bringing his face close to mine. "It doesnt matter anyway since I won't join you. Not after everything you and your gargoyles put me and my friends through."

"Of really? So you don't want to be human again? Then I guess you won't need this anymore." Moriarty taunted as he held up the shaker and when he started to pull back his arm I hurriedly shook my head at him. "I thought so. So I'll make you a deal. Join me and leave Sherlock and I'll give you back your precious cure."

"You won't hurt Sherlock if I join you?" I asked and he nodded, a huge smile on his face. Sighing to myself I straightened as he stepped back and with a nod I stepped over to his side. While I was distracted I didn't see Sherlock raising his head with his arms bound behind him with both gargoyles a short distance away, watching with interest and twin grins.

"Rona?" He called out and I turned my head finally noticing him staring at me. "You're not seriously thinking about joining that monster....are you?"

"I wasn't....I'm not..." I stamered as he blinked at me and Moriarty sniggered, returning the shaker back to the gap under his waist.

"She's helping me now, Sherlock. Oh don't look so sad. Rona's just joining the winning side." Moriarty taunted as Sherlock struggled to free himself. Shaking my head I looked at Sherlock who stared at me, unblinking. It wasn't until Moriarty turned his back at Sherlock gave me a tiny grin and that threw me until I saw the ropes holding him snap and then I understood. Shrugging I turned my attention back to Moriarty who was twirling his rolling pin around and I pretended to grin at him.

"You know you're right, Moriarty. He's just been holding me back. Besides why should I care about gnomes? I was human until that accident so it's his fault I'm stuck like this." I complained and even though Sherlock knew I was lying to keep Moriarty distracted my words still stung. "So can I have my cure back?" I asked and he grinned at me, all of his teeth visible as he removed the shaker again.

"After you tell Sherlock that you're done with him. I want to see his face when you tell him." Moriarty asked and I just grinned, stepping past him as I walked over to Sherlock. Pretending to still be bound Sherlock watched with both eyebrows raised as I knelt beside him.

"Do you have your magnifying glass?" I whispered close to his ear and when he tilted his head towards his pocket I leant in closer, moving my lips as I rummaged through it. Without Moriarty seeing I pocketed it, giving Sherlock a quick glare.

"Be careful." Sherlock whispered back, grimacing when I gave his goatee a sharp tug. "Easy." He hissed and I just shrugged, releasing him so I could turn my back on the detective. Returning to Moriarty who sniggered at Sherlock I waited patiently for the villain to hand over the shaker. When he didn't make a move I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to give me the cure?" I asked causing Moriarty to burst out laughing and I blinked at him when he finally calmed down. "You lied to me!" I snapped at him and he just snorted, taking out his rolling pin with his free hand.

"Did you honestly believe I would give you back this?" Moriarty laughed and I snorted, standing directly in front of him with the magnifying glass I'd taken from Sherlock. Seeing the magnifying glass and the slight smirk on my face he blinked.

"Of course I don't trust you, Moriarty. I just pretended so I could get close enough to do this!" I shouted as I swung the magnifying glass and Moriarty jumped back, the rolling pin he always carried knocked from his hands.

Glaring at me he leapt backwards as I swung the glass a second time only to see the villain grin at me and before I could react he snatched my only weapon from my hands, knocking me backwards and winding me with a kick to my stomach.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't turn traitor. You care too much for your precious Sherlock to do that. Though it was amusing watching him squirm." He chuckled as I lay gasping on the ground, a hand pressed to my stomach. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Kick your plastic behind of course." I gasped and he rolled his eyes with a sigh, raising the rolling pin above my head. It swung towards me and I closed my eyes expecting the last sound I heard would be a crack but instead I heard someone shouting and I opened my eyes as the rolling pin was snatched out of Moriarty's hand, the villain glaring as Sherlock appeared with Moriarty's rolling pin clutched tightly in his hand.

"Not this time either, Moriarty." Sherlock snapped as he threw the rolling pin over his shoulder and with a grin at him I stumbled to my feet still holding my aching stomach. "Leave Miss Hart alone." He added as I started to hurry towards Sherlock only to have my legs knocked out from under me and I yelped as I hit the ground hard, my back aching now.

"Oh no. Not this time. I'm not going to lose to you or your girlfriend." Moriarty growled as he reached down and I gasped as he gripped my throat. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going now." Moriarty sneered, snapping his fingers.

A shadow covered us but I couldn't even move my head as Moriarty sneered at me, my cheeks bright pink as I struggled to take a breath. Sherlock rushed foward to help me but Moriarty had already planned for that and he threw me directly into the detective's path, sending us rolling along the pavement.

I stopped rolling a few seconds after to find myself lying across Sherlock's chest, knocking the wind out of the detective as one of the gargoyle henchmen landed a few feet from us. With a grin in our direction, Moriarty hopped on its back and I lifted my head with a groan as they took to the sky, the flapping of the gargoyles wings fading as I tried and failed to stand.

"Miss Hart, are you alright?" Sherlock asked and I coughed, moving off his chest with a grimace. Climbing to his feet he wrapped an arm around my shoulders helping me to my feet as Watson hurried over.

"That wasn't exactly how I imagined it but the plan worked." I coughed again, slipping my hand into my pocket and before my friends' eyes I produced the small tube containing the cure Sherlock had created for me.

"You managed to snatch it back from Moriarty?" Sherlock asked and I gave him a weak grin as I handed it gently to Sherlock who raised it above his head, light reflecting off the shaker. "That was a brilliant move, Rona." He told me and I smiled which instantly turned into a frown once he pocketed the shaker. "I'll just hang onto it in case you drop it." He added and I snorted at him before I pushed past him, leaving him speechless.

"Next time don't make her angry." Watson told him and his friend just blinked, not understanding as Watson hurried over to me. "He means well, Rona." He told me and I nodded though I ignored Sherlock's attempts to apologize to me.

Normally it would have taken only a few hours to return home to their garden though as I limped along Gnome and Juliet noticed how badly I was shaking, wincing with every step I took.

"Maybe we should take a break." Watson suggested, falling into step beside Sherlock and I. I just shook my head determined to keep going until I took another step and my left foot slipped causing me to fall to one knee, making me yelp. "Really we should find somewhere safe to rest. At least for a few minutes."

"I'd like to but I also want to get somewhere safe. I can make it." I coughed as he offered a hand and I took it, even letting Sherlock help me up when he stepped forward as well. This time I leant on Sherlock as we crossed the street once it was clear. Even with their help I could barely keep my legs under me and more than once I needed to take a few minutes to gather what little strength I could so we could keep moving.

To say that I nearly collapsed with relief when we reached the garden would have been an understatement. Even Sherlock raised an eyebrow at me when I sat on the grass beneath my feet. "I think I'll stay here." I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment until i felt a light tap on my shoulder and I cracked open an eye to find the detective staring at me with both of his eyebrows raised. "Now what is it?"

"Rona, I believe it would be better to keep moving. Unless you want the human who owns this garden to discover you lying here." Sherlock answered and I groaned, taking his outstretched hand when he didn't move. Helping me up I dusted my knees before I leant on him. "It will not take very long to reach Juliet and Gnomeo's garden."

I opened my mouth to protest until Sherlock shook his head at me and I rubbed at my eyes knowing that he was right. It would be better to return to my friends' garden where it would be much easier to rest without being seen.

"Okay let's go. I want to get back sometime before spring." I muttered and Sherlock opened his mouth to possibly comment until Juliet quickly shook her head and he wisely bit back his answer. As silently as we could we hurried through the neighbouring gardens away from whoever owned this particular garden making our way by to my friends' garden. I barely made it stumbling once we neared the gate and as I leant on Sherlock he gave me a tiny frown his eyes staring into my face until I gave him a weak grin in return.

"Don't worry about me, detective. You faced Moriarty too." I pointed out as Watson and Gnomeo pushed open the gate so we could sneak inside.

"You're probably tired of hearing this but you were very impressive standing up to that monster." Sherlock told me as he guided me inside and my grin grew in size as we walked through the garden hand in hand. "Or maybe you don't mind hearing it again." He added with a smile of his own.

"Of course not, Sherlock. Feel free to tell me that as many times as you want." I replied with a tired smile as we reached the fountain. Taking a seat inches from each other I stretched my legs with a sigh and Sherlock blinked when he felt my head resting on his shoulder. "You didn't believe anything I said before did you?" I asked but he didn't answer and I lifted my head giving the detective a sad smile.

"I didn't believe a word of it, Rona." Sherlock answered and I raised an eyebrow at him until he coughed. "I did at first until I realized that you would never choose to join someone who puts our lives in danger. Or that you would hurt me like I keep hurting you."

"Sherlock, I hurt you too. I was so set on being changed back that I forgot how badly I would hurt you. Can you forgive me?" I asked and he responded by placing his hand over mine.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Sherlock answered as he leant in and I blushed when he kissed me. Though it only took a moment for me to kiss him back.

　

 


	26. Chapter 26

When we broke apart, both as red as overripe strawberries, I leant in again only to be momentarily blinded. Rubbing at my eyes I blinked ths spots from them as Sherlock copied me both of us turning to glare at Benny. However it wasn't Benny holding the phone this time but Gnomeo and Juliet who grinned at us and I rolled my eyes as I climbed from the fountain, tumbling onto the grass immediately after.

"Rona, are you alright?" Sherlock asked as I sat, coughing up grass to find him kneeling beside me. "That looked painful."

"Yes it was." I coughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep me steady. "Why does everyone find it funny to snap photos of us?" I complained and Gnomeo clamped a hand over his mouth when I raised an eyebrow at my friends.

"Because it is?" Benny commented and I snorted at them moving towards the shed or at least I tried to until I felt a light tug on my arm. Turning back I blinked at Sherlock who had caught my arm with his hand, shaking his head at me.

"You shouldn't be walking around, Rona." Sherlock pointed out when he released my hand and I rubbed the bridge of my nose, crossing my arms at him. "I am just trying to help you." He protested and I soon paused giving him a tiny nod glancing at my friends who were now looking down at the phone Gnomeo had resting in his hands and the photo.

"I know, Sherlock and I'm sorry if you thought I was angry at you. Come on I'm going to sit in the shed. Would you like to join me?" I replied and he nodded wrapping an arm around my shoulders before we made our way slowly towards the shed. Still limping a little I leant on Sherlock more than once though the detective didn't seem to mind and once we crossed the garden he waited patiently for me to catch my breath.

"Guess I'm still a little weak from the fight with Moriarty." I muttered as Sherlock pulled the shed door open enough for the pair of us to squeeze inside. Closing the door behind us Sherlock walked me to the scarf he'd carried helping me onto it. "He hits hard."

"I've had the displeasure of finding that out, Rona. More times than I wish to recall." Sherlock answered and I gave him a tiny smile when he kissed my cheek, his fingers moving to gently brush a lock of hair from my forehead. "I apologize for taking the cure from you earlier but I was afraid that you might drop it when I saw you limping. Are you feeling better?" He explained just as he felt me rest my head on his shoulders.

"Much better now that we're safe and away from Moriarty. He really holds a grudge against you and me now I guess." I answered hearing a brief chuckle from Sherlock as he drapped an arm around my shoulders. "At least this time I held my own against him. For a short while anyway."

"I should be the one fighting Moriarty but you certainly held your own. I just wish I hadn't been tied up or I could have helped you sooner." Sherlock replied blinking when I yawned, finding that my head was resting against his at this point.

"You couldn't exactly help that, Sherlock. Besides Moriarty knows how difficult it is to prevent you from stopping him so he thought tying you up would stop you. He has no idea how tough you are does he?" I muttered and that brought a faint smile to Sherlock's face.

"Moriarty and I have been rivals for a long time though he always seems to underestimate how resourceful I can be. Especially with you and Watson backing me up." Sherlock answered after a few seconds.

"There's Juliet and Gnomeo too. They're our friends and I'll always back you up. Just say the word and I'm there." I whispered with another slightly louder yawn. "You don't mind if I use you as a pillow do you?" I asked not even giving Sherlock a chance to respond.

"Wait a moment, Rona. I never said that I would....Rona?" Sherlock raised his voice once he noticed that I had my eyes closed now. Watching me for a few moments Sherlock reached over to poke my knee but I just sighed and he rolled his eyes once he realized that I wasn't going to move.

Wonderful. Now what do I do?

"Sherlock, Rona? Are you here?" Watson called out and Sherlock shifted his head just enough for Rona's to slip. Watson just stared as Rona's head ended up in Sherlock's lap and after the shock had passed Watson gave his friend a tiny smile as Sherlock's cheeks turned a bright red. Walking as quietly as possible Watson headed towards Sherlock while the detective tried to solve his new problem; how to shift Rona off his lap without waking her.

"Would you like a hand?" Watson whispered and Sherlock quickly nodded, giving his friend a frown when Watson chuckled softly. "She really likes you, Sherlock." He pointed out as he reached out, taking a hold of Rona's shoulders. Completely unaware she sighed again and they both smiled down at her as Watson carefully lifted her up so that she was sitting. Once he did Sherlock made his move, slipping out from under her.

With Watson's help they lifted her onto the discarded scarf and as Sherlock lay her on it he noticed a faint smile on her face. "So I've noticed. While I appreciate Rona helping me with Moriarty I wish she wouldn't put herself in harms way." Sherlock told his friend as they slowly made their way towards the shed door though when Watson went to open the door he noticed that Sherlock had paused at the door, his eyes moving to Rona who had curled up with her knees resting against her chest.

"She'll be fine without us for a few hours." Watson assured his friend who nodded and together they left though not without Sherlock giving Rona one final smile as the door closed behind them.

"We should head back." Watson suggested and Sherlock nodded though he couldn't help looking back at the shed door. "Don't worry, Sherlock. Rona has every gnome in this garden watching out for her."

"I know she's in good hands but I can't help worrying about her. But you are right, Watson as always. Let's go before I change my mind." Sherlock replied and Watson nodded as Sherlock took the lead, only pausing to speak to Gnomeo.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll look after her." He assured Sherlock who gave the gnome a grateful smile after which he left via the side gate, holding it open for Watson. As their footsteps heading away from the garden Sherlock made sure that his friend followed behind him, both gnomes heading quickly back to their own home.

Thankfully the sun had set and the darkness helped the pair hide from any humans that might had seen them, running through several gardens until they reached their own. Reaching the garden Sherlock slowed taking a few deep breaths while Watson headed towards the manger that they lived in only stopping when he saw Sherlock standing with his shoulders hunched.

"You should have told me you were injured too." Watson scolded and Sherlock straightened coughing into his open palm. Shaking his head Sherlock began to make his way towards the manger until Watson raised an eyebrow staring at him in silence.

"A little tired from the fight with Moriarty but I will heal." Sherlock answered though Watson did see him with a hand pressed to his chest. "After some rest I believe." He added as an afterthought and Watson nodded, watching with some relief as Sherlock made his way a little slower this time to the armchair resting on one side of the manger.

Half a day later Sherlock stirred, cracking his eyes open to find that he had fallen asleep in the armchair. Stretching he climbed from the chair with a slight groan as he searched the area for Watson. Not seeing him he frowned just as Mrs Udderson lowered herself down, hovering nearby.

"Sherlock, where is that young woman?" She asked and he turned to see her looking at him with a slight frown on her face.

"She's staying with friends right now, Mrs Udderson. But I will be going to see her soon once I find Watson." Sherlock answered with a smile on his face turning the moment he heard footsteps approaching. "There he is now." He added as Watson joined them giving his friend a raised eyebrow.

"How do you do that?" Watson said and Sherlock chuckled, fixing his coat sleeves with a smile still on his face. "Never mind. So are we visiting Rona today?"

"Of course. She must be wondering where her friends have disappeared to. If she's awake yet." Sherlock answered and Watson nodded. "We'll see you later, Mrs Udderson." He told the wind chime who gave them both a warm smile.

Moving at a quick pace the two gnomes left the garden keeping to the nearby gardens and alleys to reach Gnomeo and Juliet's garden. While they travelled I opened my eyes, letting out a yawn before I shifted closer to Sherlock only to find myself alone.

"Typical. Finally have him to myself and he wanders away when I started to doze off." I grumbled as I straightened, discovering that I was lying on my scarf. "Well at least he left my scarf here."

"Rona, are you here?" Juliet called out and I turned my head to find her standing near the open shed door. Rubbing at my eyes I pushed the scarf away before I climbed to my feet, wandering over with another yawn.

"Good morning, Juliet." I greeted her and she laughed making me frown at her. "What's so funny?" I demanded to know until she gave me a tiny smile.

"Rona, the sun's been up for hours. Though you were limping after facing Moriarty so you needed the rest." Juliet agreed when I blinked at her, shrugging once I realized she was right. "I'm going back to finishing the garden. It's nearly winter and we need to have it ready before then." She pointed out as I followed her out of the shed and into the garden noting the trimmed hedges and planted flowers.

"Sherlock and Watson must have returned home. I was kind of hoping he would stay here...oh and Watson too of course." I hurried added feeling my cheeks grow hot when Juliet grinned at me. Shaking my head I wandered over to the ladder a small smile appearing on my lips when I remembered Sherlock following me up onto the highest rug despite his cracked leg.

He was in a lot of pain but he still wanted to make sure I was okay. That was pretty kind of him though I wish he hadn't mentioned my broken finger.

"Something on your mind?" Juliet asked and I stopped staring at the ladder to see her looking at me with a slight frown. "You were staring at that ladder."

"I was just thinking about Sherlock and how kind he's been to me. When we have a fight he always makes up for it. I just wish we didn't have to fight." I explained, sitting on the first rung of the ladder. "Though it doesn't help when he takes off like that."

"Sherlock isn't the easiest gnome to get along with but that's just how he is. For all of his faults he cares about you just like Gnomeo and I care about each other." Juliet pointed out as she stood next to me. "I have to get back to work but you should take a break today. I'm sure he and Watson will be back today."

"I hope so. I really like having them around." I replied as I looked up at the sky, sighing to myself. "Even when Sherlock's being a pain."

As I waited my mind wandered back to the first time I met the gnome detective, giggling when I remembered him and Watson freezing in front of me. Then I frowned as I saw myself tripping, my head colliding with the floorboards and when I woke I found myself in gnome form. From that point I spent my time helping my new friends rescue the rest of London's garden gnomes from Moriarty's clutches.

Too bad he didn't float away. I wish it had been that easy to deal with him.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice the gate opening enough for two gnomes to slip inside the garden, one closing the door behind the other.

"There she is." Watson announced and Sherlock nodded both gnomes quietly making their way towards the ladder I was resting on. "Now just remember to be calm and try not to upset Rona."

"Of course I won't upset her. Do you really need to tell me that?" Sherlock sighed and Watson just raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I promise I won't say anything that could upset Rona." He agreed before he started to walk over to me. Hearing someone clearing their throat I turned my head to find Sherlock standing there and I gave him a smile, about to stand until he shook his head.

"Actually I was about to join you." Sherlock told me and I tilted my head to one side, curious before I shifted over. Sitting beside me he adjusted the sleeves of his coat before he focused his attention on me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'll be alright. How about you? You fought Moriarty too." I replied and he gave me a smile in response. "Okay well I hope you're alright."

"Of course I am, Rona. Solving clues and fighting that villain are what I do best." Sherlock replied and I rolled my eyes turning back to the garden in front of me with my arms crossed. Confused as to why I was being so cold he looked at Watson who just sighed, waving his hand towards me. Unaware I sighed to myself trying to understand why Sherlock was being so clueless.

_Doesn't he realize that this is where we first realized that we had feelings for each other? I mean it was a while ago but still to forget something that matters to me._

"Rona, is something the matter? If I've said anything to offend you I am sorry." Sherlock asked and I turned back to see him looking at me with an almost guilty look on his face. "I know it was wrong to take the cure from you but I was afraid..." He trailed off turning his attention to the rung of the ladder we were seated on and I blinked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You were afraid? Afraid of what?" I asked but he just sighed, not answering until I reached up and his head shot up when he felt me brush his cheek with the tips of my fingers. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Verona but it's not an easy thing to say." Sherlock answered with a weak smile, reaching for my hands. Placing them on my lap he covered them with his own. "I was afraid you would chose to be human, to give up your life as a garden gnome and leave me...." He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, turning away and I blinked.

"Sherlock, if I had to choose between being staying a gnome and being human I would choose you." I explained and he turned back to see me with a faint blush on my cheeks. "That sounded so cheesy and I was trying for romantic." I complained and Sherlock actually laughed.

 


	27. Chapter 27

"At least you tried." Watson commented as I sat on the fountain watching as Sherlock wandered the garden with Juliet and Gnomeo.

"It was so cheesy." I scolded myself, face buried in my hands and Watson just chuckled. Feeling a light pat on my shoulder I looked up to see Watson pointing with his cane. I followed it in time to see Sherlock kneeling beside a flowerbed and to my eyebrows shot up when I realized he was actually helping our friends.

"Is Sherlock...weeding?" I asked and Watson nodded with a smile as I watched Sherlock grip a weed and with a sharp tug he pulled it free, tossing it behind him before he started on the next. "Never thought I'd ever see him helping like that."

"Well I never thought he would ever fall in love a second time after what happened between him and Irene but....there's your proof." Watson answered and I found myself slowly nodding as I watched my boyfriend tugging each weed from the flowerbed. When he had finished he wiped at his face to clear the dirt and I grinned, climbing from my spot on the fountain.

As Sherlock straightened I walked over followed by Watson and I couldn't help a giggle once I saw that Sherlock had managed to smear mud all over his face. Seeing me giggling he fixed me with a stare. "Is something on my face?" He asked and I snorted, pointing to his face.

"More like all over your face. Here, let me help." I offered when he tried and failed to clean his face with his sleeve. Leaving him for a moment I returned a few minutes later dragging the garden hose. With a tiny smile I aimed the nozzle at his face and he paled just as I let rip, knocking him off his feet and into the nearby rosebush with the force of the water. "Oops. Did not mean to do that." I muttered as I quickly turned it off, handing the hose to Watson who caught it before it fell onto the grass.

Rushing over I found Sherlock lying on his back, a rose petal landing on his nose before he let out a breath. "I was trying to clean the mud off your face." I explained as I offered my hand and after staring at me with both eyebrows raised Sherlock took my hand, allowing me to pull him to his feet.

"So knocking me into that rosebush wasn't intentional?" Sherlock asked and I opened my mouth to answer until I saw the tiny smile on his face.

"So you're not angry with me?" I asked and he gave me a bigger grin, darting forward and I yelped when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Getting a kiss on the tip of my nose made my cheeks redden and he grinned.

"Of course not, Rona." Sherlock chuckled and I gave him a bigger smile as he leant in again only to hear a laugh. Sighing, Sherlock gently unwrapped his arm from around my shoulders and we turned around to see Bernie and now Nanette with the mobile phone.

"I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen." Watson sighed and I gave him a wave, walking over with Sherlock behind me.

"Don't worry about it, Watson. It would be great to go on a second date but..." I trailed off with a sigh when I heard the phone click. "Thanks for the thought."

"You know I'm sure we could sneak away." Sherlock suggested and I raised an eyebrow at him, curious as he stood beside me. "I am a genius after all."

"Like I'd forget that, Sherlock. That is what drew me to you in the first place." I snorted and he blinked, both eyebrows raised as I slowly blinked. "Hmm I meant to keep that a secret."

"Is that really true, Rona?" Sherlock asked and I nodded, arms at my sides as I wondered why I'd just spoken it out aloud. "I am...speechless."

"Apparently not." I teased and he gave me a smirk, taking my hands in his. "So what are you planning on doing?" I finally asked and he just kept grinning at me until I sighed. "Okay so you'll tell me when the time comes then?"

"Of course I will, Rona. Now let's get back to helping in the garden. I could use a break from Moriarty." Sherlock suggested and I nodded, letting him lead me back to the weeds he had been pulling out. Watson followed as well and together we started to pull up all of the weeds we could find, taking a break once we had finished two of the flowerbeds.

"That looks great. Thanks." Juliet said as we sat on the fountain and I nodded, a little out of breath as I leant against Sherlock's shoulder. "We can use all of the help we can get."

"I've been enjoying helping out here. It certainly beats fighting that moron of a mascot." I replied, unable to help a big grin when Sherlock's arm casually snaked around my shoulders. "I hope he doesn't try and kidnap us again."

"Please don't say that, Rona." Watson sighed and I stiffled a giggle at the face he pulled. "I believe we have all had enough of that villain for a lifetime."

"I second that, Watson." Sherlock agreed and I gave them both a smile as I leant back against the fountain. "Something the matter, Rona?"

"Just tired I guess." I replied, covering up a yawn when it threatened to escape. "I wasn't tired fighting Moriarty but working in the garden tires me out?"

"I vaguely recall how exhausted you were coming back from our battle with Moriarty. In fact you were serious about staying in a stranger's garden because you were too tired to move." Sherlock pointed out and I coughed, hiding my face behind my open palm.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed. Not many can say they fought Moriarty and came out on top." Watson agreed and I lifted my hand slightly to see both detectives staring at me with matching smiles.

"Not actually on top but I guess I didn't do too badly." I replied as I looked up at the sky a little surprised to see that the sun was begining to set. "Wow how long have we been working?"

"Most of the day, not counting the fact you overslept." Juliet answered and I blinked as Sherlock coughed to mask what sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "You're all welcome to stay here tonight as always."

"I believe I am not alone in thinking that's a wonderful idea." Sherlock answered and I gave a yawn that I couldn't hide this time. Noting the way I was leaning heavily on Sherlock, Watson cleared his throat nodding towards me when I closed my eyes for a few seconds. "Rona, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah of course. Just resting my eyes for a minute." I replied as I lifted my head from Sherlock's shoulder in time to find the detective with a smirk aimed at me. "Yeah keep laughing detective."

"I believe I will." Sherlock answered and I snorted in reponse, climbing off the fountain. "Now I've upset you." He sighed but I just shrugged at him.

"Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." I replied after a few moments and he tilted his head at me. "I mean you don't have to but it's a nice night and I thought..." I trailed off when he nodded, giving me a smile.

"Of course." Sherlock answered and I grinned until I remembered Watson who stepped down from the fountain.

"I don't want to impose on you both so I will spend the night here." Watson suggested and I gave him a faint smile, grateful to him. "You two go and enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Watson. We'll be back tomorrow morning I promise." I replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder before I chased after Sherlock who had reached the garden gate. With a quick bow he pulled open the gate and with a quick grin I darted through, waiting on the other side before he joined me. Closing the gate behind him Sherlock took my hand in his and I just knew I had a silly smile on my face as he led me away from the garden and deeper into the city.

"So where should we go?" Sherlock asked and I blinked, turning my head to see him staring at me. When I didn't answer he sighed with one eyebrow raised now. "You don't even know do you? Wonderful."

"Hey I just wanted to spend time with you." I grumbled as I released his hand, turning my back with my arms crossed over my chest. "You don't have to be so mean."

"You really wanted to spend time with me?" Sherlock asked and I turned back with a nod. "That's very sweet of you."

"Never thought I'd hear you call me sweet but I'm being truthful. Our last date ended with Moriarty breaking into my house so I thought it better if we went for a walk instead." I replied and he nodded taking my hand the moment we continued our walk. Though after spending a few minutes just strolling around the gardens nearest Juliet and Gnomeo's home I started to grow bored and I found myself hoping that Sherlock had a better idea.

"If you don't mind me offering a suggestion..." Sherlock began and I nodded so fast he chuckled. "I haven't even said anything yet." He replied and I just gave him a grin in response.

"Not that I don't enjoy walking hand in hand with you but it's getting kind of..." I answered and he gave me a grin nodding towards the garden closest to us, one I'd never walked through before. "Boring." I finished a slight frown on my face as he led me closer towards a rosebush.

"Don't worry. This walk will be far from boring I can promise you that." Sherlock said and with a shrug I followed, pushing the leaves back so we could move past the flowers. Once we were clear I started to jog behind Sherlock when he sped up and as I chased him I missed the faint smile on his lips.

Not knowing where Sherlock had planned on taking us made me actually smile though the smile was tempered a little when I remembered our last date and the resulting battle to rescue him from Moriarty. Though once I saw Sherlock slowing I tilted my head watching with interest when he pressed a finger to his lips, causing me to skid to a halt. "I'm just going to make sure we won't run into any humans. Wait right here, Rona." Sherlock whispered and I gave him a slight nod as he stepped past the bushes surrounding what I assumed was another garden.

Once he disappeared from sight I couldn't help swallowing a lump in my throat shaking my head the moment I found myself wondering if he would come back.

"He's only been gone a few seconds and I'm panicking. Get a grip on yourself." I whispered to myself a faint smile appearing on my lips as I scolded myself for getting worked up. Though as the seconds changed into minutes I started to change my mind; that I was worrying for all the right reasons.

Shifting closer I started to push the bushes back enough so I could step through when I heard the one sound all gnomes dread; the shatter of porcelin.

I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth the only way to prevent myself from crying out as I shoved my way past the bushes and into what I soon realized was someone's front lawn. Still shocked from the sound I had heard I barely registered that I knew exactly where Sherlock had led me when a bright light flashed into my eyes and I grimaced, shielding my face as I struggled to see.

Blinking away the spots in front of my eyes I stumbled around my foot catching something and I nearly tripped, only just catching myself in time. My heart beating wildly I forced myself to look down only to step back my eyes widening once I found what looked like shards of porcelin inches from my sneakers.

As my eyes filled with tears and my vision blurred I fell to my knees, sniffing as I gently picked up the item that lay on one of the pieces. I had to wipe my eyes to be able to see just what I was holding though after I did I hugged it to my chest weeping, realizing it was the ring Sherlock had worn on his left hand. "Oh Sherlock." I coughed before I sobbed, tears streaking down my cheeks.

I'm not sure how I managed to tear myself away from Sherlock's broken remains but I did, heading to the one place I knew I would be safe to mourn Sherlock; Juliet and Gnomeo's garden.

It took what seemed like hours to return between my tears and the continued threat of being discovered by humans before I saw the gate and I swallowed, the ring shining on my fingers as I stepped towards the gate. With all of my strength I pushed it open enough to slip inside and when Watson saw me enter the garden he waved, a smile on his face that instantly changed to a frown when he saw me sniffing.

He made it to my side in time to see me stumble but he caught me, looking at my wet cheeks and the coughing sound I was making as I tried in vain to control my tears. Once Juliet saw me openly weeping she called Gnomeo and together they raced over, watching with wide eyes as I rested my head on Watson's shoulder.

"What happened, Rona? Why didn't Sherlock come back with you?" Watson asked as I sniffed, my shoulders shaking as I tried to explain why I was the only one returning this time.

Finally I managed to speak and after clearing my throat the words spilled out. "Sherlock...wanted me to stay behind while he checked....no one was around. He was gone for so long I went to check and then I heard a noise." I explained, coughing and Watson raised an eyebrow as Gnomeo opened his mouth.

"What kind of noise?" Gnomeo asked and I lowered my head unable to finish. "You don't mean that Sherlock...got smashed?"

"Gnomeo!" Juliet and Watson scolded at the same time and Gnomeo actually coughed looking guilty as I hung my head so they couldn't see my eyes.

"He's....gone." I whispered showing them the ring I'd found. "I just know it."

"I'm not trying to sound terrible or anything but are you sure? Everyone thought I was smashed but it was only a teapot that broke." Gnomeo pointed out but I shook my head, looking at the ring again until he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I...just need a few minutes alone." I muttered, gently moving away from Watson and without looking back I headed towards the gate. "I'll come back." I added before I pushed the gate open enough to squeeze through.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Gnomeo suggested and Watson sighed, the news hitting him as he stared after Rona. "Watson?"

"I'll go and look for her. Rona shouldn't be out there by herself especially after..." He trailed off with a grimace. Jogging towards the gate he pushed it open only to discover that while they had been talking Rona had already vanished and he shook his head, staring outside the garden until they all heard footsteps. Quickly shutting the gate everyone froze unable to move as their owners returned.

Unaware that no one had followed me I continued walking back to my house occasssionally darting out of sight when someone walked by. Normally it would have taken me an hour to reach my house but having to dodge incoming foot traffic I lost track of time as I stepped into someone's front garden, only realizing it was my own when I turned my head slightly.

Sighing I started for the front door freezing the second I heard someone whistling to themselves. Though as I did I could see a car parked in the driveway as the whistling grew louder, a man walking into view and I immediately unfroze. "Alex!" I called out and he blinked as he looked around until he felt a tug on his jeans.

Blinking he looked down to find me standing there and after the shock wore off he knelt, picking me up. "I never thought you would be here." Alex said with a grin until he saw my face fall and he raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen, Rona?" He asked in a quieter voice as he started to walk back towards the car and I nodded sniffling. "I was just checking if everything was alright with your house and then I have to head back."

"I'll come with you if that's okay. I really don't want to be alone right now." I muttered and he nodded, moving to the drivers side of the car before he pulled the door open. Setting me down on the seat I climbed onto the passenger side and he sat down, pulling my seatbelt around me before he did the same for himself.

"Okay so I was walking with Sherlock..." I began as he started the car pulling out of the driveway once it was safe and after we were on the road I swallowed. By the time we arrived back at Alex's warehouse I found myself sobbing unable to believe that Sherlock was gone until Alex parked the car, his hand moving to my shoulder as I sniffed.

"Shhh it's going to be okay. When I finish work I'll go with you and together we can make sure it's him." Alex promised when I buried my face in his jacket, tears streaming down my cheeks.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Not wanting to miss his work but unwilling to leave his best friend alone Alex racked his brain until a solution hit him.

"Are you sure it's okay to stay in your office?" I sighed and he gave me a quick smile as I pocked my head out of the shipping box. Seeing the nod he also gave me I faked a smile. "If you're sure."

"Rona, I'm not leaving my best friend on her own after....well what happened. So you're staying with me whether you like it or not." He teased and I nodded though I couldn't help chewing my lip as he pushed open the door to his office.

Once he stepped inside he quickly moved to the desk pushing his toolbox to one side before he carefully set the box down. Moving back to the door he closed it turning when he heard the cardboard box moving and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth as I made a very undignafied exit from the box.

Dusting off my knees once I righted myself I crossed both of my arms trying in vain to look angry until my lips quivered and I sat heavily instead, wiping at my eyes. Sighing, Alex walked over and once he sat in his desk chair he gave my head a light pat. "I know I keep saying this but it'll work out. I'm not sure how but..." He trailed off when I coughed, rubbing at my eyes with my palm.

"I know what you mean. But I found his ring and he never takes that off. It has to be him." I told him and he gave me a weak smile, wiping at my tears with one finger.

"I'll come and get you in a few hours. Until I get back why don't you get some rest? You look pretty tired." Alex suggested and I opened my mouth to respond yawning instead. "See what I mean?"

"You know me too well." I replied as I lay on my side. "See you later." I muttered as I closed my eyes not reacting when Alex walked out, closing the door behind him. Once I heard him locking the door I stopped holding back my tears.

At the same time as I lay sniffing in Alex's office Sherlock woke with a groan, spending a full minute wondering why his head ached. Climbing to his feet proved to be a more difficult problem as well but after a struggle he sat on the floor.

"So my head aches and I don't know where I am. Plus Rona isn't here so I have three problems to solve. That shouldn't be too difficult." Sherlock whispered to himself as he looked up towards the edge of his current prison. "If Ican get out of here I can work on why I'm here. Well here goes nothing." With a grunt he crouched then with a leap he managed to grasp the edge of a stone wall.

Using all the strength he could muster he pulled himself up only to immediately slide down and with a yelp Sherlock tumbled onto a pile of leaves. Wiping away a leaf that had settled on his face he sat shaking his head to clear it before he looked around.

"So apparently I fell into a pot but I'm not completely sure why. Though I still don't know where Rona is. I remember leaving her to check...something but that's it." Sherlock muttered as he climbed back to his feet dusting off his clothes before he blinked, looking at his hands. "Where did my ring go?"

When the answer didn't come to him Sherlock sighed, wandering around a well-manicured lawn until he stumbled on something. Looking down at the remains of something he knelt, picking up a piece of broken pottery. "This looks oddly familiar. Where have I seen this before?" He muttered as he straightened, staring at it until an image flashed into his mind.

"I do remember telling Rona to wait while I checked the area. But why did I say that?" Sherlock said as he started to pace, grimacing when he saw the exact moment that he'd fallen from the roof of the shed. Why he'd climbed up there in the first place was lost on him and after spending a few more minutes wandering around he noticed something else; footprints.

Moving closer he looked at them realizing that they were human-sized prints. "They look about Alex's size so this could be his house. I hope so anyway otherwise I'm trespassing." Sherlock joked to himself though the joke fell flat when he remembered that he still didn't know where Rona was. "Standing here won't answer my questions but maybe my friends can help." He eventually added, moving as quickly as his aching head would allow.

Sherlock made it back several hours later the light having faded leaving it a little more difficult to see. Though once he reached the gate leading into Juliet and Gnomeo's garden he sighed with relief, the headache that had plagued him having vanished.

Noting how quiet it was he carefully pushed the gate open, peering in before he stepped inside. Sherlock opened his mouth to call out until he heard someone shut the garden shed and he hurriedly froze, just in time for an older woman to walk straight on past not even seeing him. As soon as she left the garden via the door at the back of her house Sherlock and the rest of the garden unfroze, Watson immediately rushing over once he saw his partner standing there with a very confused look on his face.

"I knew it!" Watson exclaimed and Sherlock just blinked at him until Watson cleared his throat. "Sherlock, Rona came past here in tears. She told us you were....well smashed."

"What?! When did that happen? Where is Rona?" Sherlock shouted, coughing as Gnomeo and Juliet headed over both looking relieved. "I am sorry but I fear something awful has happened but I'm not sure what."

"Rona rushed over here in tears and she told us you were gone. Then she just ran away." Gnomeo explained and Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Why didn't anyone go after her?" Sherlock demanded until Juliet nodded towards the house and he frowned. "The owners of this house came back?"

"We tried to chase after her but the humans came back and well we couldn't exactly move from our spots. I don't know where she is now and we're so worried about her." Juliet finished and Sherlock nodded, turning towards the gate before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wait you can't just run out there on your own." She told him.

"Yeah so we're going with you." Gnomeo added and Watson just nodded, taking his hand from his partner's shoulder. "No arguments."

"Fine but we need to figure out where Rona might go. We can't just go running all over London looking for her in the dark." Sherlock pointed out and at his side Juliet and Gnomeo exchanged a smile. "This is hardly the time to be making jokes. Rona's out there somewhere and she believes I'm dead."

"That's not why we're smiling, mate. Think about it. Where, aside from here, would Rona go when she's upset?" Gnomeo asked and Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, thinking as he crossed his arms. It soon dawned on him, less quickly than he'd like to admit, before he gave his friends a faint smile. "Knew you'd figure it out."

"To Alex's factory." Sherlock answered heading towards the gate and with an eyeroll Gnomeo, Juliet and Watson followed. Using gardens, footpaths and even alleyways they reached the factory to find that Alex's car was still parked in the driveway.

"Good he hasn't left work yet." Sherlock muttered as he moved towards the front door only to pause inches from it once he discovered he had no clue how to get inside the building. "Hmm another problem." He said, scratching his chin until Watson cleared his throat and he turned to his partner to see him pointing back towards the car.

"If we can get inside the car we won't have to look for Alex and Rona." Watson suggested and Sherlock brightened, moving back to the car with a tiny grin on his face. "Finally he takes my advice."

"He must be really worried about Rona to actually listen to someone who isn't him." Gnomeo joked and Juliet poked him in the shoulder though they all had a smile on their faces as they watched Sherlock jogging over to the driver-side door.

Once there he looked up at the window staring at it until he turned to see Watson with his cane, pointing the end at Sherlock. Giving him a grateful grin Sherlock took it and after aiming it he fired the hook towards the top of the handle, the hook latching on and that same self-satisfied smile on his lips Sherlock pulled himself up.

Now balancing percuriously on the very edge of the handle Sherlock crouched slightly so he wouldn't fall before he stared at the door, finding instantly that he had run into a problem; How to unlock the door. Even if he managed to unlock the door how he would open it without falling.

As those thoughts moved through his head and with his friends watching, all looking worried, he frowned. A few minutes prior to their arrival I stirred awake from my nap as the doorknob started to turn, making me quickly freeze. It wasn't until I heard someone clearing their throat that I sighed, unfreezing as Alex stepped into the room closing the door softly behind him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Rona. Especially not after what happened. So are you ready to head back?" Alex asked and I just nodded at him not trusting my voice as he moved to the table, gently picking me up into his arms. "Is it okay if you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah I could use the company. Don't really want to face my friends after....what happened." I replied, swallowing and he quickly nodded, giving me a sad smile as he walked torwards the still open door. Once we left the office Alex carefully shifted me in his arms to lock the door before he pocketed the key, wrapping an arm scurily around me as he left the warehouse.

Just as Sherlock was about to break a window, fed up with his plan failing, he heard footsteps and they all froze. Which proved disastrous for Sherlock who started to slide off the handle, the footsteps moving faster.

"Sherlock!" He heard someone cry out and Sherlock quickly unfroze his eyes widening as he saw me staring at him with both relief then fear as he began to fall towards the ground. He made a desperate grab for the door handle and by some miracle he caught it with his fingertips, gasping. "Alex, hurry!" I yelled as my best friend raced to catch my boyfriend who was barely holding on.

Just as Sherlock's grip failed Alex was there and he caught the detective on both hands, Sherlock falling on top of me with a grunt. Winded I just stared up at Sherlock whose face was inches from mine, both of his cheeks red and his eyes as wide as mine.

After catching my breath I coughed as he sat, helping me crouch on one of Alex's hands. "You...you're....not smashed?" I finally managed to ask and Sherlock gave me a tiny smile that faded when my lips quivered, not caring what anyone thought as I raised my hand and he actually flinched.

"Sher...Sherlock....I...thought....you..." I snapped at him, eyes leaking tears as he stared at me. "You idiot! I thought I'd lost you for good and you just show up and think everything's okay?" This time I stepped close enough to shove him and he reacted by grasping my hands before I could pull them away.

"Rona, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what happened but I woke up in a flower pot and all I could think of was finding you." Sherlock answered and I froze when he wrapped his arms around me. "I would never make you think that I was gone." He added as my shoulders began to quiver and with a loud sob I buried my face in his jacket, my hands gripping his back.

 


End file.
